


Il mio nome è mai più

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Medici Abby's Version [1]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Dramatic, F/M, Irony, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, Parody, Violence, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Per vostra grande sfortuna, le mie grinfie e i miei deliri sono arrivati anche su questa serie TV! Sì, voglio sottolineare che mi sono ispirata totalmente alla serie TV e che non voglio minimamente mancare di rispetto ai personaggi storici, però la mia "sindrome da lieto fine" è arrivata a tanto che ho deciso di... fare in modo che la Congiura dei Pazzi non ci sia proprio stata! Come ho fatto ad arrivare a tanto? Beh, con una storia a metà tra la parodia e la commedia, in cui ho inserito un nuovo personaggio, Antonio Orsini, completamente inventato, un ragazzo sensibile, allegro e generoso che si impegnerà totalmente per riconciliare Medici e Pazzi... e ci riuscirà, perché nelle mie storie un lieto fine lo devono avere proprio tutti (e chi lo ha detto che i cattivi non hanno un lieto fine? Con me sì!). Ah, il mio prestavolto per Antonio Orsini è il Romeo del musical Ama e cambia il mondo.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono ad autori, registi, sceneggiatori e produttori della serie TV I Medici 2.





	1. Capitolo primo

**IL MIO NOME E’ MAI PIU’**

**Capitolo primo**

_Io dico sì dico si può_ __  
saper convivere è dura già, lo so.  
Ma per questo il compromesso  
è la strada del mio crescere.  
E dico sì al dialogo  
perché la pace è l’unica vittoria  
l’unico gesto in ogni senso  
che dà un peso al nostro vivere,  
vivere, vivere.  
Io dico sì dico si può  
cercare pace è l’unica vittoria  
l’unico gesto in ogni senso  
che darà forza al nostro vivere.

_(“Il mio nome è mai più” – Ligabue, Jovanotti, Piero Pelù)_

Antonio Orsini era a Firenze da poco tempo e si era già inguaiato fino al collo come non si sarebbe mai aspettato!

In realtà era partito da Roma soltanto perché la sorella Clarice aveva richiesto la sua presenza: fratello e sorella erano sempre stati molto uniti e lei si sentiva trascurata dal marito Lorenzo de’ Medici. La presenza di Antonio aveva rasserenato Clarice, che pian piano si era tranquillizzata ed era riuscita anche a trovare un’intesa con Lorenzo.

Era stato così che Antonio aveva iniziato a guardarsi intorno, curioso com’era sempre stato e desideroso di rendersi utile a qualcun altro… e aveva avuto la geniale idea di impegnare le sue energie per l’impossibile impresa di riconciliare le famiglie Medici e Pazzi! O meglio, nello specifico, di consolidare il rapporto appena instauratosi tra i fratelli Medici e i giovani Guglielmo e Francesco Pazzi e, progetto ancor più ambizioso quanto improbabile, coinvolgere anche Jacopo Pazzi in questa nuova idea di  _famiglia allargata_.

Non si può dire che Antonio Orsini mancasse di entusiasmo e di coraggio, ma di certo difettava in senso pratico e realismo! Lorenzo e Giuliano, tuttavia, lo avevano preso in simpatia e speravano anche, in fin dei conti, che tanto fervore potesse rivelarsi utile perlomeno a rendere più concreta e sicura l’alleanza con Francesco, ancora non del tutto stabile.

Non c’è bisogno di dire, ovviamente, che per loro Jacopo era una causa persa, ma che Antonio ci provasse pure, ben presto se ne sarebbe accorto da solo.

Fu così, dunque, che il giovane Orsini si ritrovò ad assistere, insieme ad altri cittadini illustri, al Consiglio dei Priori in cui sarebbe avvenuta la votazione per approvare o meno il trattato con Milano, stipulato da Lorenzo con il Duca Sforza. Il ragazzo, già emozionato per quell’onore, si tratteneva a fatica dal sottolineare con qualche esclamazione felice ogni voto a favore e dovette esercitare un notevole e ammirevole autocontrollo per non urlare un entusiastico  _E vai!_ quando, inaspettatamente, Francesco Pazzi votò in favore del trattato, ancora in collera perché suo zio Jacopo aveva disconosciuto Guglielmo…

Jacopo Pazzi si era alzato infuriato e aveva lasciato il suo posto con un’aria che non prometteva nulla di buono, dirigendosi verso l’uscita mentre gli altri membri del Consiglio si congratulavano con Lorenzo e i fratelli Medici ringraziavano Francesco per il suo voto.

Antonio, con un tempismo alquanto singolare, pensò bene di scegliere proprio quel momento per fare due  _chiacchiere amichevoli_  con Jacopo Pazzi e si affrettò a seguirlo, raggiungendolo sulla piazza antistante il palazzo.

“Buongiorno, Messer Pazzi” esordì con un gran sorriso che, bisogna dirlo a suo onore, non si incrinò nemmeno davanti all’occhiata con cui Jacopo lo incenerì sul posto.

“Questo non è affatto un  _buon giorno_ ” gli rispose bruscamente l’uomo, senza capire bene se quel giovane sconosciuto volesse pure prenderlo per i fondelli… “Chi sei, ragazzino, e che vuoi da me?”

“Sono Antonio Orsini, il fratello di Madonna Clarice!” rispose il giovane, senza lasciarsi smontare.

Jacopo Pazzi lo squadrò da capo a piedi come se si fosse trattato di una nuova specie di insetto strano.

Aveva tutta l’aria di pensare:  _Pure il cognato di Lorenzo mi doveva toccare, oggi? Ma che razza di giornata…_

“Questa cosa che è successa poco fa… sì, insomma, la votazione per il trattato con Milano, non dovete prenderla per forza come qualcosa di negativo per voi” riprese Antonio. “Io penso che…”

“Chi ti credi di essere per venirmi a dire cosa devo o non devo fare?” gli rispose l’uomo, a brutto muso… e non lo prese per il collo probabilmente solo perché si trovavano in mezzo alla piazza. “Questa  _cosa_ , come la chiami tu, è un danno enorme per Firenze, un modo per arricchire ulteriormente la banca del tuo amico Lorenzo e, come se non bastasse, ha portato mio nipote Francesco a tradirmi, a votare contro di me! E io non dovrei considerarla negativa? Hai intenzione di prendermi in giro, forse?”

“Non mi permetterei mai, Messer Pazzi” insisté il giovane con un invidiabile coraggio. “E’ proprio questo il punto: vostro nipote non vi ha affatto tradito, ha semplicemente aperto la strada a una nuova collaborazione che…”

“E io ti sto pure a sentire… Ascoltami bene, ragazzo, se è Lorenzo che ti manda per farsi beffe di me, ti assicuro che non ne ricaverai niente di buono.”

“Lorenzo non mi ha mandato da nessuna parte, non sa nemmeno che vi sono corso dietro, a dire il vero” replicò Antonio con candore. “E’ stata una mia iniziativa, mi è sembrata l’occasione giusta per conoscervi di persona e potervi dire quanto sia importante per tutti noi l’unione tra la vostra famiglia e quella dei Medici!”

Jacopo Pazzi non riusciva a credere a quello che stava succedendo: con che faccia tosta quel ragazzino veniva a  _complimentarsi_  per qualcosa che per lui era la peggiore delle disfatte?

“Penso che non abbiate preso ancora in considerazione tutte le opportunità e i vantaggi che potranno derivare dall’armonia e dall’amicizia fra le vostre famiglie” insisté Antonio, sfoderando tutto il suo entusiasmo. “Due famiglie così importanti e prestigiose unite assieme renderanno questa città un posto migliore, più sicuro, più forte e…”

_Armonia? Amicizia? Famiglie unite? Ma si ascoltava mai, quando parlava?_

“Non c’è e non ci sarà mai nessuna unione, né tanto meno amicizia, tra Medici e Pazzi” tagliò corto Jacopo. “Guglielmo e Francesco hanno tradito la mia famiglia, perciò non ne fanno più parte. E i tuoi amici Medici saranno la rovina di Firenze, non certo la sua fortuna. Ma che lo spiego a fare a te, che vieni da Roma e non sai niente di quello che succede qui? Vattene a fare i tuoi discorsi edificanti a qualcun altro e lasciami in pace!”

Antonio sembrava piuttosto deluso.

“Quindi non parteciperete al matrimonio di vostro nipote con Bianca?” domandò.

“Assolutamente  _no_! Con che coraggio mi chiedi una cosa del genere?”

“Beh, credevo… sarebbe stata un’occasione felice per riconciliarvi con…”

“Forse non ti è chiaro il concetto: io non ho la minima intenzione di riconciliarmi con nessuno, Guglielmo e Francesco hanno fatto la loro scelta e per me è come se fossero morti” replicò l’uomo, in tono tagliente. Voltò le spalle al giovane e fece per andarsene, seccato. Non bastava aver perduto la votazione, aver visto Francesco passare al nemico… no! Adesso ci si metteva anche il  _cognato di Lorenzo_  con una pletora di discorsi deliranti su  _pace, amicizia e riconciliazione_. Decisamente quella giornata era cominciata male e stava continuando ancora peggio. Jacopo Pazzi si diresse a passi concitati verso il suo palazzo, voleva solo chiudersi dentro e recriminare sulla sua sconfitta… ma non era ancora giunto al portone quando udì di nuovo, dietro di sé, la voce del testardo ragazzino.

“Perdonatemi se insisto, Messer Pazzi, ma non è un po’ triste che restiate da solo in questo palazzo vuoto quando potreste essere accolto con gioia a Palazzo Medici per festeggiare un matrimonio e l’inizio di una nuova era di pace e prosperità?”

_Non ci credo… mi ha seguito fin qui? Ma che accidenti vuole da me?_

Si fermò e, con un sospiro rassegnato, si voltò verso Antonio, che continuava a mantenere un’espressione speranzosa sul volto.

Non riusciva a capire l’ostinazione di quel ragazzo, la sua assurda quanto fastidiosa insistenza su un’impossibile amicizia tra le casate dei Medici e dei Pazzi. Cos’è che aveva detto?  _Accolto con gioia a Palazzo Medici?_ Certo, già se la vedeva la  _gioia_ con cui lo avrebbero accolto. Volevano portargli via i suoi nipoti, avevano tentato fin dal principio di strapparglieli e adesso, dopo tanti anni e tante macchinazioni, c’erano riusciti.

Non c’era proprio niente da festeggiare, per lui.

Non sapeva se gli bruciava di più la sconfitta per l’approvazione del trattato o il fatto che fosse stato proprio Francesco a pugnalarlo alle spalle, dando il voto decisivo a favore di Lorenzo.

E quello sciocco ragazzino insisteva sul fatto che doveva  _vedere il lato positivo_ … ma che ne sapeva, lui? Quali erano le sue vere intenzioni? Aveva detto che non era stato Lorenzo a mandarlo e, dopo i primi sospetti, cominciava a crederci: perché mai il giovane Medici avrebbe dovuto spingere suo cognato a invitarlo al matrimonio, ad assillarlo con quelle chiacchiere? No, quella doveva essere davvero un’iniziativa personale, ma a quale scopo, allora?

Non lo capiva proprio e la cosa lo innervosiva. Non gli piaceva affatto quando qualcosa sfuggiva al suo controllo…

“Insomma, si può sapere cosa vuoi? No, non dirmelo un’altra volta, non voglio sentire altri discorsi assurdi su  _amicizia, pace e accoglienza_. Da quanto tempo sei a Firenze? Due, tre mesi al massimo? Allora non ti impicciare di cose delle quali non sai un bel niente. La mia famiglia e quella dei Medici si fanno la guerra da anni, quei rinnegati hanno causato la rovina della mia casata e adesso pensano di aggiustare tutto con un matrimonio? I Medici distruggono tutto ciò che toccano e usano chiunque possono per i loro interessi. I miei nipoti non hanno voluto capirlo e allora peggio per loro, ma di certo non riusciranno a ingannare anche me!” disse, rovesciando tutta la sua rabbia e la sua amarezza sull’incolpevole Antonio… che, comunque, se l’era un po’ cercata.

Il giovane ascoltò attentamente, fissandolo con molta serietà. Sembrava aver perso tutto il suo inopportuno entusiasmo. Alla fine scrollò tristemente il capo.

“Vi chiedo perdono per avervi disturbato, allora. Sono sinceramente addolorato per voi e per come state vivendo questa situazione” replicò, lasciando allibito Jacopo Pazzi che di certo non si aspettava una reazione del genere. “Avete ragione, non sono di qui e non so niente delle vostre famiglie. Mi scuso se ho detto involontariamente qualcosa che può avervi offeso. Una cosa, però, credo di averla capita…”

Si fermò un istante per riprendere fiato, poi continuò, con lo sguardo fisso sull’uomo.

“Voi siete ferito, state soffrendo e per questo cercavo di aiutarvi e di coinvolgervi. Mi dispiace veramente che i vostri nipoti vi abbiano lasciato solo, speravo di trovare il modo di risolvere questo problema… ma ora capisco di essere stato presuntuoso. Vi chiedo perdono. Non vi disturberò più… anche se spero ancora che possiate cambiare idea. Vi porgo i miei saluti, Messer Pazzi.”

Antonio, a testa bassa, fece per andarsene.

Le sue parole, però, avevano colpito nel segno.

Stupito lui per primo da quello che stava dicendo, Jacopo Pazzi lo richiamò.

“Aspetta, ragazzo… giovane Orsini. Tra tutte le chiacchiere che hai fatto, non mi hai ancora detto perché ti dovresti preoccupare tanto di me. Non mi conosci nemmeno!”

Antonio si voltò con un timido sorriso.

“E’ che… non mi piace vedere qualcuno che sta male. Per quanto posso, vorrei che le persone intorno a me fossero serene. E… è vero, non vi conosco ancora, per questo volevo rimediare” disse.

Quel ragazzo era davvero strano. E disarmante. E ostinato.

Ma, per qualche strana ragione, Jacopo si sentiva più divertito che innervosito dal suo atteggiamento e questo non era necessariamente un male, anzi.

Era qualcosa di diverso dal solito, perlomeno.

E, a dirla tutta, con la sua parlantina il giovane Orsini gli aveva fatto perfino dimenticare, almeno per un po’, l’amarezza provata al Consiglio dei Priori.

Anche quello non era necessariamente un male.

“Riguardo a quel matrimonio… potrei anche ripensarci e decidere di presenziare, almeno per un po’. Forse” disse, ancora una volta sorpreso dalle sue stesse parole.

“Ne sarei estremamente lieto, Messer Pazzi. Sarebbe… no, basta, ho già chiacchierato abbastanza per oggi. Vi auguro una buona giornata e… allora spero di potervi parlare di nuovo al matrimonio” replicò Antonio, riacquistando subito la sua allegria.

“Ho detto  _forse_ , giovane Orsini.”

“E  _forse_ sia, Messer Pazzi. Buona giornata!”

Così, molto soddisfatto senza nemmeno sapere bene il perché, Antonio Orsini riprese la sua strada verso Palazzo Medici.

Jacopo Pazzi entrò nel suo palazzo senza riuscire a trattenere un sorrisetto.

La rabbia che lo aveva invaso dopo il voto dei Priori pareva essersi attenuata… chissà perché.

E quella giornata, alla fine, non era stata poi del tutto negativa.

Forse.

**Fine capitolo primo**

 


	2. Capitolo secondo

**Capitolo secondo**

Antonio tornò a Palazzo Medici euforico e felice e si trovò in mezzo a tanta allegria: Lorenzo e la sua famiglia festeggiavano per l’approvazione del trattato con Milano.

“Antonio, vieni a festeggiare con noi!” lo invitò Giuliano.

Il ragazzo si avvicinò tutto sorridente agli amici che lo abbracciarono e gli batterono pacche affettuose sulle spalle.

“Ci hai portato fortuna al Consiglio dei Priori” gli disse Lorenzo. “D’ora in poi ti inviteremo sempre ad assistere alle riunioni!”

“Ma dove ti eri cacciato? Ti abbiamo cercato dappertutto, pensavamo ti fossi perso! Dove sei stato?” gli domandò Giuliano.

“Oh, no, scusatemi, mi dispiace che vi siate preoccupati per me, che sciocco, avrei dovuto avvisarvi” rispose Antonio, rammaricato. “Sono andato a parlare con Messer Pazzi e…”

“Che cosa hai fatto?” trasecolò Lorenzo.

“Era l’occasione che aspettavo per fare la sua conoscenza” spiegò candidamente il giovane.

“E l’hai preso proprio nel suo momento migliore, immagino” commentò Giuliano, ironico. “Ma perché volevi proprio parlare con lui?”

“Dovevo spiegargli che l’approvazione del trattato è una buona cosa per tutti e poi anche insistere perché partecipasse al matrimonio di Guglielmo e Bianca” disse Antonio, molto fiero di sé.

“Ma…  _perché_?” chiese Giuliano, sconvolto. Evidentemente per lui l’eventuale assenza di Jacopo Pazzi alla festa per le nozze della sorella non era qualcosa che gli toglieva il sonno…

“E immagino che ti sia stato a sentire…” fece Lorenzo, ridacchiando. “E’ già molto che tu sia tornato tutto intero. Ma che ti è passato per la testa? E poi… beh, alla fine credo che tu abbia fatto la cosa giusta, ma spiegami un po’, è tua abitudine invitare la gente a casa d’altri?”

Antonio rimase di sasso, arrossì, poi cercò di rispondere, confuso, tra le risate dei due fratelli.

“Io… no, mi dispiace, non volevo passarti avanti, Lorenzo, però ho pensato che sarebbe stato meglio… che sarebbe stata un’opportunità per…”

“Ma dai, sto scherzando, non te la prendere così. Adesso anche tu fai parte della famiglia e questa è anche casa tua” lo rassicurò il giovane Medici. “Però adesso sono davvero curioso: cosa ti ha risposto Jacopo quando lo hai invitato al matrimonio?”

“Ha detto che  _forse_ verrà” ribatté Antonio, tranquillizzato. “Sì, me l’ha fatta un po’ pesare… ma credo che alla fine l’invito gli abbia fatto piacere. Sono sicuro che si senta solo e che sia molto dispiaciuto che i suoi nipoti non gli parlino…”

“Oh, poverino, mi viene da piangere!” fece Giuliano, sarcastico.

“Ha detto davvero che verrà al matrimonio?” ripeté invece Lorenzo, il ritratto stesso della sorpresa. Se Antonio gli avesse raccontato di aver camminato sulle acque dell’Arno sarebbe rimasto meno sbalordito…

“Ma sì, cioè, in realtà ha detto  _forse_ , ma credo che volesse dire sì” ribadì convinto il giovane. “Penso che avesse davvero bisogno di parlare con qualcuno che lo stesse ad ascoltare. All’inizio era arrabbiato, però poi, quando me ne sono andato, sembrava più sereno. Il matrimonio sarà un’occasione per spiegarvi e per riconciliarvi, festeggiando tutti insieme.”

 _E come no?_ , pensò Lorenzo.

“E’ questo che hai detto a  _lui_?” chiese invece Giuliano, incredulo. Lui e il fratello si scambiarono una serie di sguardi allibiti.

“Sì, è questo che gli ho detto e penso che lo abbia capito, visto che ha deciso di presenziare alla festa di nozze” affermò Antonio, trionfante.

“Se sarà davvero così, penserò che sei in grado di fare miracoli, Antonio!” scherzò Lorenzo, ancora molto scettico. Non voleva infrangere le grandi speranze dell’amico, ma riteneva piuttosto che, se Jacopo Pazzi aveva deciso così, era perché intendeva trarne qualche vantaggio personale.

Tuttavia preferì non dire altro e la cosa, per il momento, finì lì.

Il giorno delle nozze di Guglielmo e Bianca, però, Jacopo Pazzi non si fece vivo… almeno non subito.

Mentre gli sposi si scambiavano le promesse nuziali e poi, durante il grande e festoso banchetto, Antonio continuava a guardarsi intorno, al contempo speranzoso e deluso.

Com’era che la cosa aveva iniziato a farsi tanto personale?

“Ehi, Antonio, sei sulle nuvole, oggi? Siamo a un matrimonio, non a un funerale!” lo prese bonariamente in giro Giuliano.

“Giuliano, lascialo in pace, dovresti cercare di coinvolgerlo nella festa invece di burlarti di lui” intervenne Lorenzo. “E tu, Antonio, non prendertela così tanto, in fondo lo sapevi che Jacopo Pazzi non sarebbe venuto, mi sbaglio per caso?”

A Lorenzo dispiaceva vedere l’amico così malinconico, ma pensava anche che dovesse imparare per esperienza personale che tipo fosse veramente Jacopo Pazzi. Antonio era un ottimista, voleva vedere il buono in tutti, voleva che ci fossero pace e amicizia intorno a lui, che diritto aveva di disilluderlo? Era una ricchezza essere tanto sensibili, anche se poi si stava male… D’altra parte, certe persone erano davvero una causa persa e Antonio avrebbe dovuto impararlo da sé. Prima o poi lo avrebbe capito.

“Aveva detto  _forse_ ” rispose il giovane, a bassa voce, “e poi Francesco è venuto, no?”

“Perché probabilmente Francesco è ancora recuperabile” replicò Giuliano, con molto pragmatismo. “Dai, adesso vieni con noi, non vorrai perderti il ballo.”

“Magari tra poco” disse Antonio, sforzandosi di sorridere.

Lorenzo e Giuliano si scambiarono uno sguardo e decisero di lasciarlo in pace. Lorenzo, in particolare, aveva visto proprio Francesco e pensava di approfittare di quel momento per una chiacchierata a quattr’occhi: evidentemente la propensione di Antonio a coinvolgere i Pazzi aveva contagiato anche lui!

Antonio, invece, si allontanò dai saloni più rumorosi e affollati per starsene un po’ da solo a pensare. Si sentiva più triste di quanto sarebbe stato logico aspettarsi e non capiva perché. Certo, aveva sperato che il matrimonio di Guglielmo e Bianca fosse l’occasione migliore per riunire le due famiglie, per dimenticare i vecchi rancori e, in effetti, sembrava che almeno Francesco ne avesse approfittato. Sarebbe dovuto essere… soddisfatto a metà, ecco. E invece perché si sentiva così strano?

Mentre passeggiava nell’atrio di Palazzo Medici, chiedendosi per quale inspiegabile motivo si sentisse così vuoto e triste, venne raggiunto dalla sorella Clarice.

“Antonio, cosa ci fai qui da solo?”

Cosa poteva rispondere? Che era sceso nell’atrio sperando di vedere arrivare Jacopo Pazzi? Clarice non avrebbe capito e, a dirla tutta, non si capiva più nemmeno lui.

“Potrei chiedere lo stesso a te, sorellina. Perché non stai danzando con tuo marito?” le chiese, tanto per cambiare argomento.

Clarice strinse le labbra, rattristata e innervosita.

 _Forse perché mio marito al momento sta danzando con la sua amante,_ pensò, ma non volle dirlo ad Antonio che sembrava già abbastanza in crisi per conto suo.

“In realtà volevo parlarti di una cosa che mi è venuta in mente, magari puoi dirmi se ti sembra sensata o se è un’assurdità” iniziò a dire Clarice. “Mi è capitato di vedere Francesco Pazzi che parlava con Novella Foscari e mi è sembrato che fossero piuttosto presi l’uno dall’altra.”

La notizia fece molto piacere ad Antonio, che per qualche momento mise da parte i propri tormenti interiori non meglio chiariti.

“Pensi a un matrimonio tra loro? Questo legherebbe anche Francesco alla famiglia Medici, favorendo l’alleanza con Venezia!” esclamò, molto compiaciuto.

“Allora sei d’accordo con me? Potrebbe essere un matrimonio d’amore e, allo stesso tempo, porterebbe vantaggi a entrambe le famiglie, unendole ancora di più” spiegò la giovane. Doveva essere una caratteristica dei giovani Orsini quella di puntare sulla pace e l’armonia tra Medici e Pazzi…

Antonio, entusiasta, strinse le mani della sorella nelle sue.

“Hai avuto un’ottima idea, Clarice, sono fiero di te!” disse. “Pensi di dirlo subito a Lorenzo o…”

“Non ancora. Credo che Lorenzo speri che sia suo fratello Giuliano a sposare Novella, ma lui non sembra affatto interessato. Magari gliene parlerò in seguito. Bene, sono veramente felice che tu approvi la mia idea, adesso penso che dovrò tornare alla festa. Vieni con me?”

Antonio si guardò intorno, perplesso.

“Io… credo che aspetterò ancora qualche minuto. Vai pure avanti, io arrivo tra poco” rispose. Non voleva deludere Clarice, ma proprio non aveva voglia di tornare in mezzo a balli e festeggiamenti, non era nello stato d’animo adatto.

Fratello e sorella si salutarono, quindi Clarice ritornò nel salone delle feste… e Antonio rimase nell’atrio del palazzo, a camminare su e giù continuando a chiedersi perché mai se la prendesse tanto per l’assenza di Jacopo Pazzi. L’idea di Clarice era stata meravigliosa, anche Francesco si sarebbe legato alla famiglia Medici, due su tre poteva essere un buon risultato, non doveva essere troppo insoddisfatto, la riuscita della missione di unire Medici e Pazzi pareva sempre più vicina…

E allora perché si sentiva così malinconico?

Poi, improvvisamente, una voce lo riscosse, facendolo sobbalzare.

“Giovane Orsini, dev’essere davvero noioso il matrimonio a cui mi hai invitato, se nemmeno tu partecipi ai festeggiamenti” disse Jacopo Pazzi, che, a quanto pareva, aveva un talento innato per le entrate a sensazione.

Ogni tristezza svanì dal cuore di Antonio, che si illuminò tutto.

“Benvenuto, Messer Pazzi!” lo salutò, felice. “Credevo che non sareste più arrivato, ormai. Non avete assistito alla cerimonia nuziale e non avete presenziato al banchetto, ma credo che i festeggiamenti si protrarranno fino a notte inoltrata, per cui, se volete seguirmi…”

“Pensavi che non sarei venuto, però eri qui nell’atrio del palazzo ad aspettare il mio arrivo” insinuò l’uomo, con un sorrisetto.

Con suo immenso stupore, Antonio si rese conto che era esattamente quello che aveva fatto: non era sceso nell’atrio per caso, se avesse voluto restare solo si sarebbe potuto rifugiare in una qualsiasi delle tante stanze di Palazzo Medici. Invece era andato proprio lì, sperando contro ogni speranza che Jacopo Pazzi si degnasse di presenziare al matrimonio… e non aveva avuto pace finché non era giunto per davvero!

Piuttosto confuso e turbato sotto lo sguardo divertito di Jacopo, il ragazzo non trovò di meglio che ripetere la sua offerta di accompagnarlo nel salone dei festeggiamenti.

“Avevate detto  _forse_ , Messer Pazzi, così io vi ho atteso” replicò, senza rendersi conto di mettersi in una situazione ancor più imbarazzante. “Sono sicuro che i vostri nipoti saranno lieti di vedervi, e anche Lorenzo vi accoglierà molto volentieri.”

“Le tue certezze sono ammirevoli, giovane Orsini, sebbene assolutamente campate in aria. Sai bene che i miei nipoti non mi parlano e che i Medici mi disprezzano e mi calunniano” rispose Jacopo Pazzi, seguendo tuttavia quel ragazzo che trovava sempre il modo di spiazzarlo.

“I vecchi rancori con la famiglia Medici sono storia passata, da oggi cambierà tutto e sarete un’unica, grande famiglia” annunciò il giovane con una travolgente convinzione. “E per quanto riguarda i vostri nipoti… beh, siete stato voi a dire che Guglielmo non era più un vostro familiare. Basterà che andiate a congratularvi con lui per le sue nozze e vi riconcilierete immediatamente!”

Jacopo scrollò il capo, ma era più divertito che irritato.

“Il mondo come lo vedi tu è molto semplice, giovane Orsini, peccato che la vita vera non lo sia altrettanto” ribatté.

“Oh, adesso lo diventerà” rispose Antonio in tono rassicurante. “Pensate, questo matrimonio ha unito le vostre famiglie e, quindi, voi non avete più soltanto due nipoti, ma anche una nipote acquisita. E, chissà, magari presto nasceranno degli altri nipotini!”

“Dei  _Medici_!” sottolineò Jacopo Pazzi.

“Davvero? Non so come funziona a Firenze, ma a Roma è il padre a dare il nome ai figli” disse Antonio, sorpreso dalle parole dell’uomo. “Certo, avranno anche il privilegio di essere per metà Medici, ma il nome sarà quello della vostra famiglia.”

“Hai dimenticato che Guglielmo non è più un Pazzi, ragazzino?”

“Con tutto il rispetto, questo è ciò che avete detto voi” rilevò il ragazzo, con un invidiabile sangue freddo. “Potete anche disconoscere vostro nipote, diseredarlo e cacciarlo dal vostro palazzo, ma non potete togliergli il nome che porta. Per cui, sono lieto di annunciarvi che, comunque la vogliate pensare, il nome della vostra famiglia è destinato a durare per molto, molto tempo.”

Antonio aveva un modo tutto suo di mettere le cose sotto la loro luce migliore…

Fu così che il giovane fece il suo ingresso nel salone dei festeggiamenti al fianco di Jacopo Pazzi… causando un momentaneo sbigottimento tra i molteplici invitati. Per un lungo istante ci fu un silenzio di tomba e sguardi allibiti tra i presenti, poi per fortuna Lorenzo ebbe l’illuminazione di appoggiare l’iniziativa di Antonio, fingendo allegramente di essere stato lui in persona a insistere affinché l’uomo intervenisse al matrimonio.

“Messer Pazzi, sono davvero felice di vedervi qui in questa lieta occasione” esclamò, andandogli incontro con calore. Se fossero esistiti già allora, Lorenzo Medici avrebbe senza dubbio vinto il premio Oscar come miglior attore… “Prego, accomodatevi e festeggiate con noi. O volete prima salutare i vostri nipoti?”

E così, con molta buona volontà e tanto disagio serpeggiante, i festeggiamenti per le nozze di Guglielmo e Bianca ripresero e continuarono per tutta la notte.

L’unico a divertirsi davvero, da quel momento in poi, fu proprio Antonio; Giuliano, di tanto in tanto, lo guardava e poi si rivolgeva a chiunque avesse intorno in quel momento.

“Se non lo vedessi con i miei occhi non ci crederei ma, a quanto pare, Antonio ci è riuscito davvero” diceva.

Con quella serata, le cose parvero prendere una piega un tantino diversa e, comunque, Lorenzo ne fu davvero contento, perché, pur non arrivando alle vette di ottimismo dell’amico e cognato Antonio, era anche lui convinto che una tregua tra Medici e Pazzi avrebbe contribuito al bene di Firenze.

Forse la situazione si poteva ancora aggiustare e tutti ne avrebbero ricavato vantaggi.

**Fine secondo capitolo**

 

 


	3. Capitolo terzo

**Capitolo terzo**

Cosa stava succedendo a palazzo Medici? Proprio ora che Antonio credeva di aver favorito l’unione con la famiglia Pazzi, erano i fratelli Medici a metterlo in crisi! Non c’era pace per lui, è proprio vero che nessuna buona azione resterà mai impunita…

Giuliano stava sempre meno a casa e, quando c’era, si mostrava piuttosto nervoso. Lorenzo, dal canto suo, sembrava arrabbiato con lui ritenendolo un irresponsabile che non voleva crescere.

Antonio si trovava proprio preso nel mezzo e, oltre a questo, si preoccupava di come aiutare Clarice a favorire le nozze tra Francesco e Novella… e non bisogna dimenticare Jacopo Pazzi perché Antonio, di certo, non lo dimenticava e, anzi, non smetteva di pensare a lui nemmeno per un istante, seppur preso da un milione di altre cose.

Quel pomeriggio il giovane si trovava in camera sua cercando di fare il punto della situazione. Alcune cose positive c’erano e lui se ne rallegrava, peccato che succedesse sempre qualcosa che scombinava tutto!

Per esempio, di buono era venuto fuori che Lorenzo aveva proposto a Francesco una società tra le banche Medici e Pazzi per vendere l’allume di Volterra e aumentare le entrate di entrambe. Se la cosa fosse andata in porto, sarebbe stata un’altra opportunità per le due famiglie di collaborare e di rendere più realistico quello che Antonio si ostinava a sperare. Ed era positivo che la proposta fosse venuta spontaneamente da Lorenzo e che Francesco l’avesse considerata… insomma, sembrava proprio che Antonio non fosse il solo a volere l’unione tra le due famiglie.

Peccato che Giuliano cominciasse ad essere geloso di Francesco: era come se pensasse che Lorenzo avrebbe voluto lui come fratello…

E peccato, ovviamente, che l’idea di collaborazione tra le banche dei Medici e dei Pazzi fosse stata clamorosamente bocciata (tanto per usare un eufemismo) da Jacopo, che aveva mostrato una  _spiacevole_  tendenza a non cooperare… Antonio pensava che, probabilmente, avrebbe dovuto provare a parlargli di nuovo. In fondo, grazie alla sua insistenza, era intervenuto alle nozze di Guglielmo e Bianca, perché non sperare che potesse dare il suo benestare anche alla società tra le banche? Del resto, lui pure ci avrebbe guadagnato, no?

E poi Antonio avrebbe voluto parlare anche con Giuliano e fargli capire che non doveva essere geloso di Francesco. Sì, questa parte sarebbe stata di sicuro più facile, Giuliano si sentiva probabilmente trascurato e avrebbe solo avuto bisogno di un piccolo incoraggiamento per chiarirsi con il fratello.

Riuscire a incontrare di nuovo Jacopo Pazzi e cercare di convincerlo a vedere la positività nell’accordo per l’allume sarebbe stato tutto un altro paio di maniche…

Così Antonio decise di cominciare subito andando a parlare con Giuliano e uscì dalla sua stanza per cercare l’amico. Lo trovò che stava scendendo le scale, con l’evidente intenzione di recarsi da qualche parte.

“Buon pomeriggio, Giuliano, stavi uscendo? Avevo alcune cose da dirti, hai tempo per me?” gli chiese.

Il giovane Medici sembrava ben poco disposto ad un colloquio e molto preoccupato per qualcosa.

“Questo non è proprio il momento, Antonio. Devo raggiungere Lorenzo al Palazzo dei Priori, sta succedendo un disastro con la faccenda dell’allume e Jacopo Pazzi cercherà di convincere il Consiglio a fare guerra a Volterra!”

Antonio restò basito.

“Guerra a Volterra?” ripeté, come se non riuscisse a crederci. “Aspettami, Giuliano, voglio venire anch’io!”

“Pensi di poter convincere Jacopo con le tue belle parole? Padronissimo di provarci, tanto, peggio di così…”

Antonio seguì Giuliano e, strada facendo, ne approfittò per farsi spiegare questo inaspettato quanto spiacevole sviluppo della situazione.

“Jacopo Pazzi ha fatto in modo che i mercanti di Volterra vendessero l’allume a un prezzo inferiore, ha fatto uccidere Maffei che era dalla nostra parte e ha denunciato tutto questo come un tradimento di Volterra” disse il giovane, molto innervosito. “Ecco come lavora il tuo  _amico_!”

“C’è sicuramente un equivoco” replicò Antonio, cercando di non perdere la fiducia. “Che motivi avrebbe Messer Pazzi per volere la distruzione di Volterra?”

“Ho rinunciato da tempo a cercare di capire le motivazioni di  _Messer Pazzi_ ” tagliò corto Giuliano, mentre entrava nel Palazzo dei Priori, sempre tallonato dal giovane Orsini, “ma, visto che siete tanto in confidenza, puoi chiederlo direttamente a lui… magari non appena avrà finito la sua arringa!”

Jacopo Pazzi, infatti, stava appunto incitando i Priori a votare per muovere guerra a Volterra, nonostante l’opposizione di Lorenzo che non voleva spargimenti di sangue. Il gonfaloniere chiese la votazione e, questa volta, l’esito fu sfavorevole ai Medici.

Sembrava proprio che l’inganno di Jacopo fosse riuscito e l’uomo appariva molto soddisfatto.

Lorenzo, invece, cercò di salvare il salvabile e, in una disperata corsa contro il tempo, prese con sé il fratello Giuliano e Francesco Pazzi per organizzare con loro un ultimo tentativo di salvare la città. I tre passarono accanto ad Antonio con tanta fretta da non accorgersi nemmeno di lui e uscirono dal palazzo, continuando a parlare.

A quanto pareva, perfino Giuliano si era dimenticato di chi lo aveva accompagnato fino a lì!

Antonio, tuttavia, non se la prese. Capiva che la situazione era molto grave e, anzi, sorrise nel vedere Giuliano, Lorenzo e Francesco insieme. Il pericolo che correva Volterra aveva nuovamente unito i due fratelli e sembrava che Giuliano non fosse nemmeno più tanto ostile verso Francesco: avrebbero agito insieme per tentare di scongiurare quella guerra.

_Molto bene, non c’è più bisogno che io parli con Giuliano, allora. Spero che riescano a impedire la distruzione della città… e, visto che sono nuovamente uniti, come una vera famiglia, penso proprio che ci riusciranno._

Rassicurato, il giovane Orsini si incamminò verso Palazzo Medici. Non poteva fare niente per Volterra ma, poiché l’incomprensione tra Lorenzo e Giuliano pareva superata, lui poteva dedicarsi ad un altro compito: insieme a Clarice, avrebbe parlato con Andrea Foscari per convincerlo a concedere la mano di sua figlia Novella a Francesco. Il nobile veneziano era molto offeso per il rifiuto di Giuliano di sposare la giovane e aveva deciso di ritornare con lei a Venezia quella mattina stessa per poi sconsigliare al Doge di intraprendere una qualsiasi alleanza con Firenze. Clarice aveva pregato Foscari di recarsi a Palazzo Medici, prima di partire, per un ultimo colloquio, ma nessuno dei due sapeva se l’uomo si sarebbe presentato e, comunque, se avrebbe ascoltato quello che la giovane donna aveva da proporre.

Quando Antonio entrò nel palazzo, Andrea Foscari era appena arrivato e Clarice gli era andata incontro. Per una volta, il tempismo era stato perfetto!

Foscari, tuttavia, non sembrava affatto disponibile ad un colloquio.

“Madonna Clarice, ho accettato di incontrarvi solo per cortesia, ma potete dire a vostro marito che gli affari di Firenze non mi interessano e che io e mia figlia partiremo tra poco per tornare a Venezia” disse in tono gelido.

“Non vi parlo a nome di Lorenzo, Messer Foscari, lui non è qui e non sa nemmeno che vi ho chiesto questo colloquio” disse la giovane, mentre il fratello si avvicinava a lei e salutava cortesemente il veneziano. “Vi presento mio fratello, Antonio. Mi sono consultata anche con lui prima di parlarvi perché quello che veramente conta per me è la felicità di vostra figlia.”

Quelle parole accorate spiazzarono Foscari e lo indussero ad ascoltare con maggior attenzione ciò che Clarice aveva da proporre.

“So che siete rimasto offeso dal rifiuto di Giuliano di sposare Novella, ma… vedete, c’è anche un altro figlio di banchieri fiorentini che vostra figlia potrebbe sposare.”

“A chi vi state riferendo, Madonna?” domandò Andrea Foscari, subito più interessato.

“A Francesco Pazzi” rispose Clarice, con un lieve sorriso. “Credo di poter dire che Novella sarà più felice con un marito che ama e che la ama che in un matrimonio combinato soltanto per interesse. Purtroppo ho conosciuto l’infelicità di una simile unione e vorrei risparmiarla a vostra figlia.”

Foscari appariva perplesso.

“Credevo che la famiglia Medici e la famiglia Pazzi non fossero in buoni rapporti. Perché mi consigliate questa unione?”

“Le cose stanno cambiando” intervenne Antonio, dopo essersi scambiato un sorriso e uno sguardo d’intesa con la sorella. “Le due famiglie si stanno avvicinando molto e, anzi, Francesco Pazzi è considerato quasi un fratello da Lorenzo. Un matrimonio tra lui e vostra figlia sarebbe un ulteriore passo verso la pace, oltre che l’inizio di un’alleanza proficua tra Firenze e Venezia.”

“Guglielmo, il fratello di Francesco, ha sposato Bianca, la sorella di mio marito” riprese Clarice, “e fa quindi parte della famiglia. Se volete seguirmi, Messer Foscari, vi condurrò da lui, così potrete parlare di questo matrimonio.”

Il nobile veneziano rifletté per qualche istante, soppesando i vantaggi che sarebbero derivati da tale unione, poi decise di acconsentire ad incontrare Guglielmo.

“Molto bene, Madonna Clarice, sarò lieto di parlare con Messer Guglielmo” disse, offrendo il braccio alla giovane.

Mentre i due salivano lo scalone per accedere al piano superiore, Antonio vide Lorenzo e Francesco che passavano davanti all’ingresso, molto agitati e nervosi. Decise quindi di raggiungerli, visto che lì non aveva più niente da fare e che Clarice se la sarebbe cavata benissimo da sola.

Avrebbe dovuto mordersi la lingua per impedirsi di anticipare a Francesco la bella notizia, tuttavia credeva di riuscire a mantenere il segreto ancora per un po’…

“Lorenzo, Francesco, dove state andando così di fretta?”

“Dobbiamo partire immediatamente per Volterra, dobbiamo riuscire a fermare l’armata. Giuliano è già con i soldati, abbiamo soltanto questa possibilità” gli disse l’amico. “Per favore, spiega tu la situazione a Clarice, io non ho tempo, dobbiamo andare subito e temo che sia già troppo tardi!”

“A Volterra, adesso? Ma perché?” domandò Antonio, che evidentemente si era perso qualche passaggio.

“Io e Francesco speravamo di trovare il mercante pagato da Jacopo per ingannare i commercianti di Volterra, ma siamo arrivati tardi, lui lo ha fatto uccidere” spiegò in fretta Lorenzo, mentre preparava il cavallo.

“Mio zio non poteva permettere che testimoniasse contro di lui” aggiunse Francesco, già in sella.

“L’ultima possibilità che abbiamo per impedire un massacro è raggiungere l’armata e fermarla” concluse il giovane Medici, salendo anche lui a cavallo. Nei suoi occhi si leggeva chiaramente che non credeva nemmeno lui a questo tentativo disperato, ma sentiva il dovere di provarci.

I due giovani si allontanarono spronando i cavalli al galoppo, mentre Antonio restava a guardare, mille pensieri in testa, una gran confusione e una morsa gelida che gli stritolava il cuore.

Jacopo Pazzi aveva tramato per la distruzione di Volterra.

Jacopo Pazzi aveva fatto uccidere il mercante corrotto che avrebbe potuto testimoniare contro di lui.

Basta. Antonio corse a Palazzo Medici per informare la sorella della partenza improvvisa di Lorenzo e Francesco. La trovò nella sua stanza, che attendeva l’esito del colloquio tra Andrea Foscari e Guglielmo, e le spiegò tutto concitatamente.

“Temo che sia già troppo tardi, ma Lorenzo deve fare quello che ritiene giusto” commentò Clarice. “Ma tu, Antonio, mi sembri sconvolto, sei pallido, ti senti bene? E… dove stai andando? Non penserai di seguire Lorenzo e Francesco a Volterra, vero?”

“No, non a Volterra” rispose il giovane, conscio che quello che si proponeva sarebbe stato ancora più difficile e rischioso del tentativo dei suoi amici.

“E allora dove vai?” chiese preoccupata la sorella.

“Vado a parlare con Jacopo Pazzi” fu la laconica risposta di Antonio.

Ovviamente, la cosa non tranquillizzò affatto la povera Clarice, che forse avrebbe preferito Volterra…

**Fine terzo capitolo**


	4. Capitolo quarto

**Capitolo quarto**

Antonio si ritrovò nell’atrio di Palazzo Pazzi e rimase lì a guardarsi intorno, senza sapere bene cosa fare o cosa dire. L’idea che gli era parsa così geniale in partenza adesso cominciava a perdere molto del suo fascino…

“E tu che ci fai qui? Si può sapere come mai ti ritrovo sempre tra i piedi, in un modo o nell’altro?” l’accoglienza  _calorosa_  di Jacopo Pazzi gli fece capire ancora di più che, forse, non era stata proprio quell’iniziativa brillante… Eppure Antonio andò dritto per la sua strada e, senza mostrarsi intimorito, rispose con tutta la tranquillità che riuscì a trovare.

“Dovevo parlare con voi, Messer Pazzi” disse.

L’uomo alzò gli occhi al cielo, a metà tra lo scocciato e il divertito… in fondo quel giorno aveva avuto la meglio e poteva anche dimostrare un po’ di pazienza.

“Avrei dovuto immaginarlo… perché te l’ho chiesto? E di cosa dovresti parlarmi con tanta urgenza?”

“Messer Pazzi, io devo chiedervelo, davvero. E’ vero che siete stato voi a organizzare tutto, che avete complottato perché Volterra si ribellasse e poi…”

Quando mai l’aveva detto! Jacopo, incredulo di fronte a tanta sfacciataggine, lo afferrò per un braccio e lo tirò dentro casa, poi lo spinse fino alle stanze più interne e si chiuse la porta dietro le spalle.

Antonio ebbe la vaga sensazione che non sarebbe uscito intero da quel palazzo…

“Ma che ti dice la testa, si può sapere? Mi accusi di una cosa del genere così, dove chiunque potrebbe sentirti” esclamò, fissandolo con occhi che mettevano paura. “Per fortuna è già abbastanza tardi e i contabili della mia banca sono tornati a casa, ma tu… Come osi fare simili insinuazioni, ragazzino?”

“Ho soltanto chiesto se eravate stato voi…” tentò Antonio.

“Certo, una domanda innocente” replicò Jacopo, spazientito. “Ti ha mandato Lorenzo, non è così? Visto che non può provare niente, vuole che confessi per poi denunciarmi ai Priori!”

Antonio sembrò scandalizzarsi a quelle parole.

“Perché credete sempre che sia Lorenzo a mandarmi da voi? Quando sono venuto qui l’ho sempre fatto di mia iniziativa” ribatté, con una tale veemenza da non lasciare dubbi sulla sua più totale sincerità. “Non voglio farvi confessare niente, io non so nemmeno se avete fatto qualcosa e, in caso, sarebbe sempre la mia parola contro la vostra. Sono un forestiero, un ragazzino venuto da Roma, a chi crederebbero, a me o a voi? E comunque, per vostra informazione, io non vi denuncerei mai, mai e poi mai, ma per chi mi avete preso?”

Niente. Antonio finiva sempre per spiazzarlo. La rabbia di Jacopo Pazzi sbollì di fronte a una risposta così disarmante…

“Forse ti ho preso per un Medici, ma tu non lo sei, anche se sei loro amico” disse, in tono più calmo. “Va bene, non ti manda Lorenzo, ma sicuramente hai sentito da lui questi discorsi sul fatto che io sarei coinvolto.”

“Questo è vero, Lorenzo e vostro nipote Francesco hanno cercato un mercante che voi avreste pagato per corrompere Volterra e lo hanno trovato morto, hanno detto che siete stato voi” rivelò candidamente Antonio. “Nessuno può provare niente, però io… ho pensato di chiedervi se fosse vero e in caso vorrei soltanto capire… perché, ecco!”

_Ma questo ragazzo dov’è vissuto finora? Non lo sa come funzionano la politica e la vita vera?_

“Non voglio impicciarmi di cose che non mi riguardano” riprese Antonio, qui chiaramente sfacciato perché in realtà era esattamente quello che faceva, “e soprattutto non farei mai qualcosa che vi potesse danneggiare. Il fatto è che… ho paura che siate voi, spesso, a fare cose che alla fine vi si ritorcono contro.”

“Giovane Orsini, io non ti capisco proprio. Vieni in casa mia ad accusarmi di tradimento come se niente fosse, poi dichiari che, se mai fosse, non mi denunceresti. Ma si può sapere da che parte stai?”

“Devo proprio stare da una parte? Ve l’ho detto fin dall’inizio, io vorrei che le vostre famiglie si riconciliassero e collaborassero, che le vostre banche si unissero” replicò il ragazzo, con calore. Quello era un argomento che lo motivava particolarmente… “Sarebbe un’opportunità straordinaria per entrambe le famiglie e renderebbe la vostra Firenze una delle città più potenti di tutta Italia. Lorenzo voleva che le vostre banche si associassero per vendere l’allume e ancora non capisco perché voi abbiate rifiutato. Non sarebbe stato un guadagno in più anche per voi?”

“Non potrà mai esserci nessuna alleanza tra Pazzi e Medici. Niente di quello che Lorenzo può offrire sarà mai un guadagno per la mia famiglia” tagliò corto Jacopo, al quale questi discorsi risultavano indigesti.

“Ma  _perché_?” domandò Antonio, facendo, senza saperlo, la domanda da un milione di fiorini d’oro!

“Perché? Perché i Medici sono la rovina di Firenze, perché stanno distruggendo l’intera Repubblica per il loro tornaconto, sono meschini, avidi, intriganti, irrispettosi delle antiche tradizioni della città” si infiammò l’uomo, più o meno come faceva tanto volentieri durante le riunioni del Consiglio dei Priori. “Non si fanno scrupoli di distruggere intere famiglie, come quella di mio cugino Francesco Salviati: suo padre è morto in miseria e sua madre si è uccisa e tutto per colpa dei Medici che li hanno rovinati, perché è questo che loro fanno, ogni volta che fa loro comodo!”

Antonio rimase attonito, come se non credesse fino in fondo a quello che sentiva. Aveva conosciuto Salviati a Roma e in tutta sincerità non gli era per niente simpatico, ma non sapeva che avesse vissuto una tragedia simile: forse avrebbe dovuto mostrarsi più amichevole con lui… E Lorenzo, Giuliano, erano così gentili, possibile che fossero dei mostri come Messer Pazzi li dipingeva? Oddio, era vero che anche loro dicevano più o meno lo stesso di Jacopo…

“Mi dispiace moltissimo per vostro cugino e la sua famiglia, ma sono sicuro che Lorenzo non farebbe mai una cosa del genere” ribatté, convinto.

“Infatti non è stato Lorenzo, è stato suo nonno Cosimo… ma non ha importanza, sono tutti uguali in quella famiglia!” reagì Jacopo Pazzi. “Quindi rispondimi, giovane Orsini, da che parte stai? Sei con me o contro di me?”

Non c’era una risposta a quella domanda. Antonio non poteva scegliere, semplicemente non poteva. Lorenzo e Giuliano erano suoi amici e Messer Pazzi era… beh, era Messer Pazzi, meglio non andare troppo a fondo sui motivi che lo spingevano ad affezionarsi tanto a lui senza quasi conoscerlo. Chissà, forse era anche vero quello che Jacopo Pazzi aveva detto sulla famiglia di Lorenzo… ma proprio per quello Pazzi e Medici avrebbero dovuto allearsi e collaborare, così non sarebbero più accadute cose del genere, si sarebbero controllati e equilibrati a vicenda. Quella era l’unica scelta possibile e l’unica in cui Antonio credeva, ma vallo a spiegare a Jacopo!

C’era una sola risposta da dare, l’unica che gli avrebbe consentito di restare in bilico tra le due famiglie e cercare di stare sempre un passo avanti per impedire agli uni e agli altri di nuocersi.

“Io sono con voi, lo sapete che voglio aiutarvi, ve l’ho detto fin dal primo giorno in cui ci siamo parlati” rispose dunque Antonio. “Ma sono e resterò amico anche di Lorenzo e Giuliano e non smetterò di cercare di portare la pace tra le vostre famiglie.”

“Bene, sei dalla mia parte con qualche riserva, lo posso accettare” disse Jacopo Pazzi, compiaciuto. Forse aveva sottovalutato quel ragazzo, la sua risposta rivelava una capacità di diplomazia non indifferente. “E hai detto che vuoi aiutarmi, non è così?”

“Certo, voglio aiutarvi” confermò il giovane con entusiasmo, “ma a modo mio, perché continuo a credere che la strada che avete intrapreso non vi porterà altro che rovina e io non posso permetterlo.”

“Tieni a me, dunque, anche se mi conosci appena” sorrise l’uomo, che con ogni probabilità non avrebbe permesso a nessun altro sulla faccia della Terra di discutere i suoi metodi, eppure da quel ragazzino si faceva anche fare la predica. “E vuoi renderti utile, addirittura sembra che tu voglia…  _proteggermi_?”

“Con tutto il rispetto, Messer Pazzi, proteggervi da voi stesso, sì” ribadì Antonio, rasserenato. Sembrava che l’avesse presa meglio del previsto e lui si era tranquillizzato. Poi, senza alcun preavviso, si ritrovò schiacciato contro la parete, mezzo sollevato da terra, con Jacopo Pazzi che lo stringeva e lo baciava fino quasi a soffocarlo.

E adesso cosa stava succedendo?

Eppure, in qualche oscuro e inesplicabile modo, Antonio cominciava a rendersi conto che la cosa non gli dispiaceva affatto, che forse era quello che, senza saperlo nemmeno, aveva voluto fin dal principio. La confusione di sentimenti e emozioni che si agitava dentro il ragazzo era alle stelle…

Poi, ancora una volta all’improvviso, Jacopo Pazzi si staccò da lui, quasi respingendolo.

“E’ meglio che te ne vai, giovane Orsini” disse, pure lui evidentemente molto confuso su ciò che voleva davvero.

Antonio aveva messo il  _pilota automatico_  e si sentì rispondere senza averci nemmeno pensato un istante.

“Ma io non voglio andarmene, Messer Pazzi!”

“Vattene, ti dico, ragazzo, non sai nemmeno quello che ti potrebbe succedere se non te ne vai” il tono era quello di una sorta di minaccia ma chissà, magari quello era il modo di Jacopo di mostrare il suo interesse per qualcuno…

“No, ma voglio rimanere lo stesso, non voglio che voi restiate solo” ripeté Antonio, che in effetti dimostrava di non sapere assolutamente nulla di ciò che gli sarebbe accaduto. Senza nemmeno capire come ci fosse arrivato, si ritrovò nella stanza e nel letto di Jacopo Pazzi, completamente in sua balia, sovrastato e travolto da un uomo che, anche fisicamente, lo dominava in tutto e per tutto. Quello che provò, principalmente, fu dolore mescolato a un immenso imbarazzo e a una confusione totale, ma in tutto quel caos rimaneva la consapevolezza che, in fin dei conti, stava  _aiutando_  Messer Pazzi, lo stava distogliendo dalla sua solitudine e dai suoi pensieri negativi e, quindi,  _andava bene così_.

E in fondo Antonio aveva sempre voluto stargli vicino e, insomma… più vicino di così!

Alla fine di tutto quell’ambaradan, il giovane restò rannicchiato nel letto, ancora sbigottito e incredulo per quello che era successo e non sapendo bene cosa fare o cosa dire.

“Pensi di poter restare qui, stanotte, o a Palazzo Medici verranno a cercarti pensando che, magari, io ti abbia assassinato?” gli domandò Jacopo. Forse non era il massimo del romanticismo, ma era una domanda piuttosto legittima, visti gli ultimi sviluppi della situazione tra le famiglie…

“No, io… nessuno mi cercherà” rispose Antonio, pensando che comunque, la mattina seguente, avrebbe avuto alcune spiegazioni da dare a Clarice e agli amici.

“Va bene, allora resta” fu la laconica conclusione di Jacopo Pazzi.

Ma il ragazzo aveva ancora qualcosa da dire.

“Messer Pazzi, ma voi… voi lo sapete come mi chiamo?”

La domanda colse Jacopo di sorpresa.

“Sei il giovane Orsini, no?”

“Eh… sì, ma il mio nome, il nome di battesimo, lo sapete?” insisté Antonio. Insomma, visto che erano arrivati a una simile  _confidenza_ , il minimo era che Messer Pazzi perlomeno sapesse come si chiamava! “Mi chiamo Antonio.”

Questa rivelazione strappò un sorrisetto all’uomo.

“Forse l’avevo sentito, ma no, non lo sapevo per certo. Antonio… curioso, porti lo stesso nome di mio fratello, il padre di Guglielmo e Francesco” disse. Nella sua voce trapelava una certa qual sorpresa… un altro Antonio nella sua vita non se lo sarebbe aspettato di certo.

“Davvero?” anche il giovane sorrise, prendendo quella coincidenza come un segno positivo.

“Sì, una strana coincidenza, non trovi? Bene, ora dormi, ragazzino” concluse Jacopo Pazzi. Ma un pensiero fugace gli balenò in testa per un momento, facendolo sentire bene come non gli succedeva da tanto, troppo tempo.

_Un altro Antonio nella famiglia Pazzi…_

E, più o meno, fu quello che venne in mente anche ad Antonio stesso, prima di riuscire ad addormentarsi, stravolto dagli accadimenti di quella incredibile e infinita giornata.

Di sicuro era un segnale positivo, come se in qualche modo fosse predestinato a stare vicino a Messer Pazzi, ad aiutarlo e a favorire la pace tra la sua famiglia e i Medici. In fondo, non era quello che aveva sempre desiderato l’uomo che si chiamava come lui? Guglielmo e Francesco lo avevano detto, il loro defunto padre avrebbe voluto che Medici e Pazzi fossero un’unica, grande famiglia.

Adesso lui avrebbe lottato perché questo sogno potesse avverarsi. Toccava a lui…

**Fine quarto capitolo**

 

 


	5. Capitolo quinto

**Capitolo quinto**

Le truppe di Firenze rientrarono vittoriose da Volterra, tra ali di folla festante, ma Lorenzo, Giuliano e Francesco non erano affatto soddisfatti e non li consolavano le acclamazioni della folla. Sapevano che il massacro di Volterra era stato, in realtà, una sconfitta per i loro principi e si sentivano abbattuti.

Lorenzo scorse Jacopo Pazzi che, in mezzo ai Priori, sorrideva compiaciuto. Certo, l’aveva avuta vinta lui, lui aveva voluto quella guerra e…

Il giovane Medici rimase sbalordito e quasi cadde da cavallo nel vedere Antonio al fianco di Jacopo, proprio nel posto dove  _non_ sarebbe dovuto essere. Che ci faceva lì? Fu tentato di scendere da cavallo e andare a chiederglielo, ma poi gli venne in mente un’altra cosa…

_No, Antonio non può averci traditi, non è possibile, non lo farebbe mai. E’ molto più probabile che sia andato da Jacopo per cercare di fargli cambiare idea sulla guerra o qualcosa del genere. Pazzi sembra molto compiaciuto, forse crede di aver guadagnato Antonio alla sua causa, ma io non credo proprio. Anzi, se Antonio si è acquistato la fiducia di Jacopo sarà ancora meglio per noi, standogli vicino potrà tenerlo d’occhio e, magari, informarci in tempo per sventare i suoi intrighi._

Sollevato, Lorenzo riprese quella che per lui non era una marcia trionfale. Tuttavia pensava che, forse, qualcosa di buono si potesse trarre anche da quella inutile e insensata strage…

Eh, sì, Lorenzo era amico di Antonio e gli voleva bene, ma l’idea di infilarlo nel letto di Jacopo Pazzi per tenere d’occhio le sue mosse non gli era punto sgradita!

Anche Antonio vide Lorenzo e Giuliano e, tutto contento, si rivolse a Jacopo.

“Messer Pazzi, i miei amici sono tornati da Volterra” disse. “Posso andare ad aspettarli a Palazzo Medici?”

“Certo, ragazzo” ribatté l’uomo, un po’ sorpreso da quella domanda. “Sei pur sempre il cognato di Lorenzo, è giusto che tu abiti nel loro palazzo. Non ti ho mica sequestrato!”

“Grazie, Messer Pazzi, allora… vi auguro una buona giornata!” lo salutò allegro Antonio, prima di dirigersi velocemente a Palazzo Medici dove avrebbe atteso l’arrivo degli amici.

“Buona giornata anche a te, ragazzino” replicò Jacopo Pazzi, divertito. Era molto soddisfatto della compagnia del ragazzo e anche del fatto che non volesse abbandonare i suoi amici Lorenzo e Giuliano.

In fondo, cosa poteva sperare di meglio che avere una  _sua creatura_ così ben introdotta tra i suoi nemici? Pian piano lo avrebbe convinto a fornirgli informazioni utili… Sì, il giovane Orsini era stato davvero un colpo di fortuna inaspettato per la sua vita e i suoi interessi, e per più di un motivo!

In realtà aveva sottovalutato Antonio, che era molto più acuto e leale di quanto il suo carattere felice e semplice facesse sospettare, ma questo lo avrebbe scoperto solo in seguito.

Antonio arrivò affannato a Palazzo Medici, pieno di entusiasmo. Si rendeva conto che avrebbe dovuto sentirsi più triste per gli abitanti di Volterra, e lo era, ma non riusciva a soffermarsi più di tanto su quel pensiero. Era contento che Lorenzo e Giuliano fossero tornati sani e salvi, che Francesco avrebbe sposato Novella e… ed era confuso e felice allo stesso tempo per ciò che era accaduto quella notte con Jacopo Pazzi, il solo ricordo gli illuminava gli occhi e il sorriso.

Fu così che si incontrò sulla soglia del palazzo con Guglielmo che accompagnava Andrea e Novella Foscari da Francesco per il fidanzamento ufficiale.

“E’ una splendida notizia!” esclamò, dopo aver salutato Guglielmo e i Foscari. “Francesco è rimasto così amareggiato per come sono andate le cose a Volterra e questo lo consolerà.”

“E’ ciò che spero” replicò Guglielmo con un sorriso. “Ma tu dov’eri?”

“Io ero… ecco… ero a Palazzo Pazzi, proprio dove state andando voi, e poi…”

Il rossore e la luce negli occhi di Antonio erano pari a quelli di Novella, la promessa sposa, e Guglielmo non ci mise molto a fare due più due.

_Antonio… con mio zio? Santo cielo, sembra incredibile, eppure… beh, forse questo servirà a rendere Jacopo più bendisposto e a non opporsi al matrimonio di Francesco. E se Antonio è contento così, buon per lui!_

Era commovente vedere come tutta la famiglia Medici, compresi i parenti acquisiti come Guglielmo, fosse così aperta alla possibilità di donare allegramente le grazie di Antonio a Jacopo Pazzi pur di tenerlo sotto controllo e cercare di renderlo più malleabile!

In effetti Guglielmo non si sbagliava: Jacopo non si comportò con Francesco come aveva fatto con lui, non lo cacciò dalla famiglia e non ebbe bisogno nemmeno di troppe insistenze per fare una breve apparizione al matrimonio che, comunque, si celebrò a Palazzo Medici. E’ vero che, ufficiosamente, si presentò soltanto per dare un’occhiata sprezzante in giro, scambiare due parole in croce con Antonio e poi portarselo al  _suo_  palazzo senza tanti complimenti, ma vabbè, questo era Jacopo e non ci si potevano aspettare miracoli in poche settimane.

E, siccome il tempo passa in fretta quando ci si diverte tanto, i mesi trascorsero senza che le cose peggiorassero. Antonio continuava a dividere il suo tempo tra Palazzo Medici e Palazzo Pazzi, favorito anche dal fatto che le due dimore erano piuttosto vicine e non ci voleva poi molto per passare dall’una all’altra; Francesco e Novella erano felici insieme e la giovane veneziana sperava di poter dare presto un figlio al suo sposo, per consolarlo del fatto che i rapporti con lo zio si mantenevano piuttosto gelidi, cosa che addolorava Francesco. Guglielmo e Bianca aspettavano un figlio e Clarice aveva dato un maschio a Lorenzo, un bellissimo bambino a cui sarebbe stato dato il nome di Piero. Insomma, pareva che la politica matrimoniale dei Medici e il concetto di  _andare a letto con il nemico_  stessero dando buoni frutti.

Purtroppo, però, non si poteva mai stare tranquilli.

Antonio trascorreva a Palazzo Pazzi tutte le notti, ormai, e la cosa cominciava a risultargli più familiare e piacevole rispetto alle prime volte. La mattina tornava a Palazzo Medici, visto che Jacopo  _aveva i suoi impegni_  non meglio specificati e non ci teneva a far sapere in giro gli affari suoi, e a quel punto passava il tempo con la sorella, gli amici e il nuovo nipotino. Insomma, aveva interiorizzato con diversi secoli di anticipo l’idea di  _famiglia allargata_!

Quel giorno, però, non aveva potuto resistere e si era deciso a recarsi da Jacopo Pazzi nel primo pomeriggio, un orario inconsueto, per invitarlo al battesimo di Piero che si sarebbe tenuto qualche giorno dopo: Francesco avrebbe fatto da padrino per il figlio di Lorenzo e la cosa sembrava talmente meravigliosa al giovane Orsini da voler a tutti i costi condividerla con Pazzi… che, ovviamente, ne sarebbe rimasto schifato, ma Antonio era un ottimista, ormai si è capito, no?

Eppure, quando entrò nel palazzo, il ragazzo esitò sentendo Jacopo parlare con qualcuno.

Ecco, quella proprio non ci voleva, se Jacopo avesse saputo che lui era stato lì mentre discuteva dei suoi affari con qualche mercante o altro banchiere non l’avrebbe presa bene, proprio no. Perciò Antonio stava per andarsene, ripromettendosi che avrebbe invitato l’uomo al battesimo in un altro momento (sì, aveva ancora l’abitudine di invitare la gente a casa d’altri!), ma poi quello che udì lo indusse a fermarsi e a… origliare.

Jacopo stava parlando con il cugino Francesco Salviati, adesso Arcivescovo di Pisa, a proposito del fatto che il Papa aveva intenzione di acquistare la città di Imola da Galeazzo Sforza per tagliare fuori Firenze dalle più importanti rotte commerciali in favore dello Stato Pontificio.

Ma Antonio sapeva che Lorenzo aveva già un accordo con il Duca Sforza per comprare Imola, allo scopo di incrementare i guadagni delle banche fiorentine e che, anzi, aveva pensato di mandare Giuliano a governare la città, sebbene il fratello non fosse convinto di partire. La cosa non gli tornava tanto.

“Se il Papa si impossesserà di Imola, questo creerà un grave dissidio tra lui e i Medici” diceva Jacopo, molto compiaciuto.

“Questo è vero, cugino, ma non sarebbe una perdita anche per voi? La vostra banca ne risentirebbe” obiettò Salviati.

“Non necessariamente” ribatté l’uomo. “So che Papa Sisto non ha abbastanza denaro per acquistare Imola e, se la banca dei Pazzi gli concedesse un prestito, allora sicuramente lui sposterebbe tutti i suoi conti da noi, privandone la banca dei Medici.”

“Credete davvero che il Papa vorrà affidare i suoi conti ad una banca gestita da un uomo senza discendenza? Se ci fosse Francesco sarebbe diverso, ma così la vostra banca non ha un futuro da offrire a Sua Santità” disse Salviati.

 _Ma senti che razza di bastardo_ , pensò Antonio, che già dai tempi di Roma non aveva proprio simpatia per quel prelato arrogante e spietato.  _Sa benissimo, come lo so io, che Messer Pazzi soffre ancora per aver perduto tutti i suoi figli, nati morti o vissuti pochissimo… e questo glielo va pure a rinfacciare? E si permette di parlare anche di Francesco, poi. No, questa cosa non mi piace affatto, bisogna che lo faccia sapere  subito a  Lorenzo!_

E così il giovane Orsini si avviò lentamente e il più silenziosamente possibile verso l’uscita del palazzo. Ma, mentre se ne andava, fece in tempo a sentire un’ultima frase di Jacopo, una frase che lo turbò alquanto.

“Cugino, torna a Roma e informa il Papa della mia proposta di prestito. Francesco lascialo a me, ci penserò io a riportarlo al posto che gli spetta.”

_Che cosa avrà voluto dire? Ha forse intenzione di convincere Francesco a tradire Lorenzo? Ma non può, Francesco è felice con Novella e…_

E però Antonio sapeva bene che il rapporto glaciale con lo zio gettava un’ombra sulla felicità del suo amico, che non riusciva a non pensarci. Jacopo avrebbe potuto indurlo a passare di nuovo dalla sua parte, magari usando proprio Novella?

_Ma perché le cose devono sempre andare così? Sarebbe molto più facile collaborare e aiutarsi a vicenda, sono mesi e mesi che ci provo, ma Messer Pazzi non mi sta a sentire. Prima o poi combinerà qualcosa e non si rende nemmeno conto che a rimetterci sarà anche lui! E’ faticoso, ma devo riuscire a stare sempre un passo avanti a lui… per il suo bene, per il bene di Firenze e di tutti i miei amici._

E pensare che Antonio era fuggito da Roma proprio perché odiava gli intrighi e non voleva che la sua famiglia lo costringesse a intraprendere la carriera ecclesiastica come suo zio, con tutti quei giochi di potere e quell’ipocrisia… adesso ci si trovava in mezzo ancora di più, però questo destino se lo era scelto lui. O meglio, non lo aveva propriamente scelto, aveva solo avuto la sventura di innamorarsi perdutamente di Jacopo Pazzi!

Il giovane era dispiaciuto di dover disturbare Lorenzo proprio in quei giorni in cui si stava organizzando il battesimo di suo figlio, ma cosa poteva fare? Era chiaro come il sole che Jacopo Pazzi stava tramando qualcosa e, forse, quel qualcosa sarebbe potuto andare anche oltre la perdita di una città importante per i commerci come Imola.

E, sopra ogni cosa, Antonio era preoccupato per l’ultima frase che aveva sentito dire a Pazzi: avrebbe riportato Francesco dalla sua parte. Cosa pensava di fare?

Entrando a Palazzo Medici, il giovane Orsini aveva preso la sua decisione: avrebbe informato Lorenzo della questione di Imola perché se ne occupasse, magari tornando a Milano per parlare con Sforza e convincerlo… insomma, la politica non lo interessava più di tanto.

Lui, invece, avrebbe tenuto d’occhio Francesco e Novella.

Se Jacopo Pazzi aveva in mente qualcosa su di loro, lui avrebbe fatto come al solito: lo avrebbe anticipato.

Volere bene a Jacopo e preoccuparsi per lui cominciava a diventare sinceramente complicato, ma Antonio non aveva intenzione di demordere e nemmeno di lasciare che l’uomo potesse fare del male ai suoi amici.

In tutto ciò, cominciava a pensare che forse non sarebbe stata una grande idea invitare Jacopo Pazzi al battesimo del piccolo Piero…

**Fine capitolo quinto**

 

 


	6. Capitolo sesto

**Capitolo sesto**

Quando Antonio riferì a Lorenzo quello che aveva sentito dire in casa di Jacopo Pazzi, il giovane Medici si complimentò ancora una volta con se stesso per aver assecondato l’idea del ragazzo di cercare di aiutare quel disgraziato e, ancora di più, di aver favorito in modo molto delicato e leggero il fatto che Pazzi se lo portasse a letto. Altrimenti, come avrebbe fatto a ricevere informazioni così utili in breve tempo? Senza Antonio, probabilmente sarebbe venuto a saper della faccenda solo a cose fatte, quando il Papa avesse comprato Imola da Sforza.

“Bene, ti ringrazio moltissimo, Antonio” gli disse, passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle con fare amichevole. “Cercherò di correre ai ripari mandando subito una lettera al Duca Sforza e, se questa non dovesse bastare, dopo il battesimo di Piero andrò io stesso a Milano per la seconda volta a parlare con lui. Ciò che mi hai detto è davvero prezioso e importante, ma non correrai qualche pericolo per averlo scoperto e avermelo rivelato?”

Antonio lo gratificò con un sorriso talmente luminoso che Lorenzo si sentì lievemente un gran bastardo… in fondo, se il giovane si fosse messo nei guai con Pazzi, sarebbe stata colpa sua. Ma, a quanto pareva, Antonio aveva una fiducia tanto illimitata quanto mal riposta verso Jacopo!

“No, non preoccuparti per me. Messer Pazzi non mi ha né visto né sentito e, comunque, a me non farebbe niente di male” replicò con incrollabile ottimismo.

Lorenzo sperò vivamente che Antonio avesse ragione almeno sul fatto che Jacopo Pazzi non si fosse accorto di nulla. Sul resto era molto meno fiducioso del suo amico.

Eppure, a quanto pareva, il giovane Orsini aveva avuto ragione perché i giorni passavano, giunse la data fissata per il battesimo di Piero e Pazzi non aveva ancora strangolato Antonio, nonostante se lo portasse a palazzo tutte le notti… quindi, con ogni probabilità, non aveva davvero saputo che il ragazzo aveva sentito la sua conversazione con Salviati e che l’aveva poi riferita a Lorenzo.

Con grandissima sorpresa di tutti, anzi, Jacopo Pazzi fece la sua comparsa anche al battesimo del bambino e ostentò perfino una certa soddisfazione nel vedere che era suo nipote Francesco a fare da padrino al figlio di Lorenzo.

“Ma  _quello_  chi l’ha invitato? Lorenzo, sei stato tu?” domandò sconvolto Giuliano al fratello, in un momento in cui erano rimasti da soli.

“In realtà no, deve averlo fatto Antonio” rispose Lorenzo, che aveva già inviato la sua lettera a Sforza e sperava che l’ospite inatteso non venisse a saperlo.

“Ma…  _perché_?” chiese ancora più allibito Giuliano. “Solo perché Antonio si infila nel suo letto tutte le notti questo non significa che dobbiamo farcelo piacere anche noi!”

“Giuliano, ti pregherei di essere meno esplicito su questa faccenda.”

“Beh, in fondo tu sei stato perfettamente d’accordo nel mandare Antonio a palazzo Pazzi a farsi…”

“Giuliano, per favore!” sì, certo, Lorenzo aveva accettato di buon grado e con notevoli vantaggi questo strano rapporto che era venuto a crearsi tra Antonio e Jacopo, però preferiva non farsi nessuna immagine mentale di ciò che potesse accadere di notte nella stanza del banchiere… anzi, cercava proprio di allontanare quel pensiero dalla sua mente.

A dire il vero, Jacopo Pazzi si era invitato da solo, tanto sapeva che Antonio lo avrebbe accolto con il solito entusiasmo… e lui avrebbe avuto occasione di dare un messaggio a Novella per invitarla ad un colloquio a casa sua, in privato. La sua idea di riconquistare Francesco passava necessariamente tramite lei, visto che il nipote non gli rivolgeva più la parola. Anzi, sarebbe stato un ulteriore vantaggio riuscire a convincere sia Francesco che Novella a schierarsi dalla sua parte: lei era comunque una nobile veneziana e così sarebbero stati i Pazzi, e non i Medici, a poter gestire l’alleanza con Venezia.

“Messer Pazzi, allora siete venuto!” lo salutò Antonio con, appunto, l’entusiasmo che Jacopo si attendeva. “Perdonatemi, ma non ricordavo nemmeno di avervi invitato ufficialmente.”

“Mi avevi parlato del battesimo di Piero, però” lo prese in contropiede Pazzi, “e, anche in mancanza di un invito ufficiale, ho immaginato che ti facesse piacere che vi presenziassi. E’il figlio di Lorenzo, è vero, ma è anche tuo nipote.”

“Ma certo!” Antonio si illuminò ancora di più. “E poi, ormai, siamo tutti una grande famiglia, Messer Pazzi, non avete bisogno di un invito ufficiale per presentarvi a Palazzo Medici, adesso è come se fosse la vostra  _seconda casa_!”

Jacopo riuscì non si sa come a contenere l’espressione di sincero schifo che stava per imprimersi sul suo volto… e, per fortuna di Antonio, né Lorenzo né Giuliano erano nei paraggi per sentire quella blasfemia.

“Allora, volete vedere il mio nipotino?” lo incoraggiò Antonio, che in quanto zio di Piero qualche libertà riteneva di potersela prendere. “Non vorrei addolorarvi, riportandovi alla mente i figli che avete perduto, però… per cui, se preferite non avvicinarvi al bambino, vi capirò. Del resto, tra poche settimane anche Bianca avrà un bambino e quello sì che sarà vostro nipote, una discendenza del vostro sangue che porterà avanti il nome della vostra famiglia! Chissà, magari potrei chiedere a Bianca se vorrà dargli il vostro nome!”

 _Ma anche no…_ , pensò Jacopo Pazzi, che comunque era certissimo che i Medici non lo avrebbero fatto nemmeno in un milione di anni.

“Quello sarà un Medici, non un mio nipote. Guglielmo non è più un Pazzi” tagliò corto l’uomo, ma senza riuscire a disarmare Antonio.

“Sì, sì, lo so, dite sempre così, ma il sangue non lo potete cambiare e quel bambino avrà il sangue dei Pazzi anche se voi non lo volete ammettere. Bene, allora, cosa facciamo?”

E che si poteva rispondere a uno così? Anche Pazzi finì per restare senza parole e si riprese soltanto ricordando il motivo per cui si era recato a quella farsa: far avere il messaggio a Novella.

Ad ogni modo, la serata passò tranquilla e, mentre Jacopo Pazzi si riportava Antonio al suo palazzo per concludere in modo migliore la giornata, era compiaciuto di essere riuscito a fare ciò che si era riproposto.

“Vedete come vi è cambiata la vita, Messer Pazzi? Non avevo forse ragione a ripetervi che sarebbe stato molto meglio anche per voi trovare un accordo con la famiglia Medici e riconciliarvi con i vostri nipoti?” cinguettava allegramente il ragazzo, sorvolando sul trascurabile particolare che Jacopo non aveva trovato nessun accordo con i Medici né, tanto meno, si era riconciliato con i nipoti… “Voglio dire, siete sempre tanto pensieroso, avete tante preoccupazioni e non vi distraete mai. Non vi fa nemmeno bene alla salute, sapete? Almeno così avete trascorso una giornata piacevole in compagnia!”

_Non mi fa bene alla salute… ma si ascolta mai quando parla, questo? Meno male che poi ci penserò io a farlo stare un po’ zitto!_

Eh, sì, perché in camera da letto Antonio perdeva tutta la sua sicurezza e la sua baldanza e diventava un ragazzino intimidito e tenero… ma su questo sorvoleremo, così come preferiva fare Lorenzo!

La mattina dopo, nemmeno l’avesse calcolata al secondo, le cose andarono proprio come Jacopo Pazzi aveva pianificato: Novella giunse per il colloquio quando Antonio era già tornato a Palazzo Medici.

Solo che Antonio era una variabile impazzita (scusate il gioco di parole!) che Jacopo dimenticava sempre di inserire nelle sue trame e così finì che il ragazzo vide la giovane che si allontanava di nascosto da palazzo e che si avviava verso la dimora dei Pazzi. Quello era il suo momento! Aveva affidato volentieri tutta la gestione dell’affare di Imola a Lorenzo, perché quelli erano affari suoi, ma mantenere la pace e l’armonia tra le famiglie era il compito di cui si era incaricato lui fin dall’inizio e adesso doveva assolutamente scoprire perché Jacopo volesse parlare in segreto con Novella.

Pur con tutta la sua fiducia in Jacopo Pazzi, Antonio sentiva che quel colloquio non avrebbe portato nulla di buono.

Questa volta, però, non volle origliare. Era un ragazzo leale e già gli dispiaceva aver tradito la fiducia di Messer Pazzi o quello che era ascoltando di nascosto la sua conversazione con Salviati. Rimase a gironzolare per la piazza, fingendo di ammirare le bellezze dei palazzi fiorentini, finché non vide Novella uscire da Palazzo Pazzi e allora, con l’aria di uno che passava per caso, la intercettò.

“Buongiorno, Novella. Come mai sei fuori così presto e perché Francesco non è con te?” le chiese. “Insomma, se la gente di Firenze ti vedesse potrebbe anche pensare male!”

“Sì, lo so, ma non è come può sembrare, Antonio. Se sono uscita da sola e di nascosto è stato proprio per il bene di Francesco” rispose la ragazza.

“E’ successo qualcosa a Francesco?” bisogna dire che Antonio, a forza di stare con Jacopo, aveva imparato a dissimulare quasi bene quanto lui, sebbene il giovane lo facesse sempre per un fine più alto.

“Tu sai che Francesco non si perdona per aver rotto i rapporti con suo zio. Sì, lo sai sicuramente perché sei molto, come dire,  _intimo_  della famiglia Pazzi, non è così? E’ inutile che arrossisci, credo che ormai lo sappia tutta Firenze. Comunque, Jacopo Pazzi voleva parlarmi proprio di questo, voleva cercare una riconciliazione con il nipote e così abbiamo parlato, però…”

“Ma, se voleva riconciliarsi con Francesco,  avrebbe potuto approfittare del battesimo di Piero! Avrebbe potuto parlargli direttamente, perché rivolgersi a te?” Antonio era sbalordito e capiva sempre meglio che l’intento di Pazzi era ben altro.

“Non lo so, mi ha fatto delle domande strane, tipo se ero amica di Bianca, dove l’avevo incontrata, se ero mai stata al matrimonio di Angelo da Forlì” la giovane sembrava preoccupata e pentita di aver accettato il colloquio. “Quando gli ho parlato di Guglielmo e Bianca che avranno presto un figlio si è innervosito, al che ho capito che non voleva davvero riconciliarsi con i suoi nipoti, e me ne sono andata.”

Antonio, che pareva tanto assurdamente e scioccamente ottimista, comprese al volo che Jacopo avrebbe giocato proprio su quei tanti  _non detto_  che aleggiavano tra Francesco, Novella e anche la famiglia Medici. Per anticiparlo di una mossa era necessario agire subito e molto semplicemente: parlarsi tutti con la massima chiarezza nel più breve tempo possibile.

“Novella, devi farmi un grandissimo favore: vai subito da Francesco, raccontagli dove sei stata e che cosa hai fatto, spiegagli che volevi solo aiutarlo. Io intanto parlerò con Lorenzo e Clarice e poi ci incontreremo tutti e cinque nello studio di Lorenzo per chiarire una volta per tutte questa situazione. Non ci devono essere equivoci né segreti tra due persone innamorate, non lo pensi anche tu?”

Novella annuì ed entrò a Palazzo Medici insieme ad Antonio, poi i due si separarono per andare a parlare lei con il marito e lui con la sorella e il cognato. Circa mezz’ora dopo, si trovavano tutti e cinque nello studio di Lorenzo, proprio come il ragazzo aveva chiesto.

“Insomma, che sta succedendo qui?” fece Francesco, entrando nella stanza con la moglie. Sembrava innervosito da quelle stranezze… beh, anche lui non era una persona facile da prendere, in fondo non era nipote di suo zio per niente, no?

“Francesco, dobbiamo spiegarti alcune cose e vorremmo che tu ci ascoltassi con pazienza” esordì Lorenzo.

Il giovane Pazzi rivolse a Lorenzo un’occhiata sospettosa, ma si calmò quando Novella lo prese per mano. In fondo lei era stata sincera con lui e aveva perfino sfidato suo zio cercando di rimettere le cose a posto: il minimo che poteva fare era accontentarla.

“Quello che ho fatto non è stato del tutto corretto, ma sono felice di vedere che, comunque, ha portato dei risultati positivi. Devi sapere che Novella e Bianca non si conoscevano prima di incontrarsi in occasione del matrimonio, ho detto in giro che erano amiche perché non volevo che nessuno sospettasse: in realtà avevo invitato io stesso Andrea Foscari e sua figlia con l’intenzione di darla in moglie a Giuliano e favorire così un’alleanza con Venezia” rivelò il giovane Medici.

Francesco si rabbuiò subito.

“Tu lo sapevi?” domandò, rivolto alla moglie.

“Sapevo che Lorenzo aveva invitato me e mio padre, ma non il motivo. Poi mi è stato detto di dire che avevo conosciuto Bianca al matrimonio di Angelo da Forlì e che era stata lei a invitarmi. Non so perché, forse semplicemente i Medici non volevano che si sapesse della loro proposta di alleanza tra Firenze e Venezia” rispose lei, nervosa. Cominciava a capire l’enormità del suo sbaglio nel concedere quel colloquio a Jacopo. Adesso Lorenzo e gli altri avrebbero cercato di rimediare, ma se fosse stato troppo tardi?

“Un intrigo politico, dunque, ancora una volta architettato da Lorenzo. Non è stato il destino a farci conoscere” commentò Francesco, duro.

“Ti sbagli di grosso, Francesco, e non è assolutamente giusto che te la prenda con Novella che non ne sapeva niente!” intervenne allora Antonio, spazientito. In certi momenti Francesco somigliava paurosamente a suo zio… “Il piano di Lorenzo era sì cercare un’alleanza con Venezia, ma per il bene di  _tutta_ Firenze, possibile che per voialtri sia tanto difficile capirlo? E poi, comunque, il suo piano, se così lo vuoi chiamare, era di far sposare Novella con Giuliano. E’ stato solo un caso, oppure il destino, se  _tu_  hai conosciuto Novella, se vi siete piaciuti e se Giuliano ha rifiutato di sposarla.”

“Infatti Lorenzo aveva fallito e i Foscari stavano per tornare a Venezia. Il padre di Novella era anche piuttosto offeso” disse Clarice. “Io avevo notato che tu e Novella sembravate interessati l’uno all’altra, ne ho parlato con Antonio e abbiamo deciso di proporre il matrimonio con… con un altro banchiere importante di Firenze, non meno ricco e prestigioso di Giuliano.”

Francesco rifletté su queste parole. Era vero, i Medici avevano tramato e intrigato per i loro interessi, proprio come diceva sempre suo zio, eppure questa volta avevano fallito perché Giuliano si era tirato indietro. Se lui e Novella non si fossero piaciuti, la cosa sarebbe finita lì, i Foscari sarebbero tornati a Venezia e l’alleanza sarebbe andata in fumo.

“Adesso tu potrai pensare che, per Lorenzo e Clarice, sei stato la  _seconda scelta_ , ma non è così” riprese Antonio, infervorato. “Anzi, questo ti dimostra che per Lorenzo sei anche tu come un fratello, perché per lui non faceva differenza che Novella sposasse Giuliano o te ed era invece felice che, almeno questo, potesse essere un matrimonio nato dall’amore.”

“E’ così, Francesco, io ti considero come un altro fratello… e forse per questo Giuliano in questo periodo ce l’ha con me, pensa addirittura che io ti preferisca a lui” ammise Lorenzo.

“E c’è un’altra cosa. L’alleanza con Venezia, a questo punto, sarà dovuta all’unione di una Foscari con un Pazzi, non con un Medici” sottolineò Antonio, che a queste cose ci teneva. “Questo significa che, per Lorenzo, le vostre famiglie sono ormai una sola, ma per la  _tua_  famiglia significa avere un rapporto di parentela con Venezia. E’ ai Pazzi che si deve il legame tra Firenze e Venezia, grazie a te.”

Messa così, la cosa acquistava tutto un altro valore. Francesco si rese conto che, ancora una volta, suo zio aveva usato le informazioni di cui era in possesso per mettere Novella e i Medici in cattiva luce… e ci sarebbe riuscito, certo, se sua moglie e i suoi amici non avessero deciso di chiarire la situazione prima che fosse troppo tardi.

Consapevole di quello che avrebbe potuto perdere se le cose fossero andate diversamente, Francesco strinse forte tra le braccia Novella, vergognandosi di se stesso.

“Mi dispiace, io… io ho dubitato di te e tu volevi soltanto aiutarmi!” le disse.

“Non devi scusarti, non è colpa tua. Forse avremmo dovuto parlarci chiaramente fin dal principio, ma quello che conta è che sia tutto sistemato e poi… e poi, Francesco, credo di avere un’altra cosa da dirti…” mormorò la giovane veneziana, arrossendo.

Con un sorriso grande come tutta Firenze, Antonio prese per un braccio Lorenzo e Clarice e li condusse fuori dalla stanza.

“Bene, abbiamo fatto quello che dovevamo fare, adesso penso che sia meglio lasciarli un po’ da soli, che ne dite?” disse, tutto allegro.

Clarice era commossa, Lorenzo invece guardò il suo amico, preoccupato.

Jacopo Pazzi sarebbe venuto presto a sapere che Antonio si era messo ancora una volta in mezzo ai suoi piani, per non parlare della questione di Imola… il giovane Orsini era davvero al sicuro con lui? Forse era stato troppo egoista a mettere il bene di Firenze davanti all’incolumità di quel ragazzo tanto gentile e generoso?

**Fine sesto capitolo**

 


	7. Capitolo settimo

**Capitolo settimo**

Lorenzo ricevette le risposte che attendeva, ma non furono quelle che lui avrebbe voluto. Mentre era nella sua stanza con Clarice e il piccolo Piero, un servitore entrò con due lettere sigillate da consegnare al suo signore.

“Non è possibile!” esclamò Lorenzo, leggendo la prima. “Papa Sisto afferma che acquisterà Imola da Sforza per donarla a suo nipote Riario.”

“Ma il Papa non ha denaro e Sforza aveva dato a te la sua parola” obiettò la moglie. “Sei sicuro che sia autentica?”

“Sì, c’è il sigillo papale. E’ vero, Sisto non ha denaro, ma ho una mezza idea su  _chi_ potrebbe prestargliene” rispose il giovane, leggendo la seconda missiva. “Questa lettera è del Duca Sforza: mi informa di essere stato costretto a cambiare i suoi piani per Imola perché Salviati è andato da lui, minacciandolo. Gli ha riferito che Sua Santità è pronto a scomunicare lui, la sua famiglia e tutta la città di Milano se non accetterà di vendergli Imola. E’ tutta una manovra di Jacopo Pazzi tesa a mettere in difficoltà la nostra Banca e a fare in modo che i rapporti tra la famiglia Medici e il Papa divengano ostili.”

Clarice si incupì. Possibile che quello che Antonio faceva per quell’uomo da quasi un anno ( e a cui lei preferiva non pensare…) non fosse servito a niente? Jacopo Pazzi continuava a essere una spina nel fianco e un avversario pericoloso per i Medici, né più né meno di prima.

“Non puoi fare qualcosa, Lorenzo? Vai a Milano, parla di nuovo con il Duca, ci dev’essere un modo.”

“Parlare con il Duca non servirebbe a niente, la minaccia della scomunica è molto efficace. Se ciò accadesse, nessuna città accetterebbe più di commerciare con Milano e i suoi abitanti sarebbero rovinati, per non parlare della reputazione di Sforza. No, su questo Jacopo e Salviati ci hanno già battuti. Posso solo sperare che il Papa non trovi il denaro sufficiente per acquistare Imola” rispose Lorenzo.

Un’ora dopo, il giovane Medici aveva riunito nel suo studio Giuliano, la madre, Francesco, Antonio e il Priore Luca Soderini per parlare dell’incresciosa faccenda.

“Mi dispiace, avrei voluto poter fare di più per aiutarvi” disse il giovane Orsini, che per qualche sua ragione si sentiva personalmente responsabile per tutte le stronzate che si inventava Pazzi.

“Non è colpa tua, Antonio, anzi tu hai cercato di avvertirmi, anche se Salviati è stato più veloce di te. Comunque adesso dobbiamo trovare un rimedio. La Banca Medici negherà il prestito al Papa per comprare Imola e le altre Banche fiorentine dovranno fare altrettanto” affermò Lorenzo. “Francesco, tu puoi garantirmi che anche la Banca Pazzi si unirà a noi e rifiuterà il prestito al Papa?”

Il giovane Pazzi scrollò il capo e guardò in faccia Lorenzo.

“Per quello che riguarda me, sicuramente, ma sai che non posso parlare a nome di mio zio” rispose, frustrato per non poter fare di più.

“Ah, su quello possiamo starne certi” commentò sprezzante Giuliano. “Quel serpente di Pazzi sarà prontissimo a concedere il prestito al Papa, non solo per mettere in urto la famiglia Medici con la Chiesa, ma anche per ottenere che Sisto tolga i suoi conti dalla nostra Banca per metterli nella sua!”

“Ma non è giusto!” protestò Antonio, che in queste cose continuava ad essere fin troppo idealista. “Così facendo non farà solo del male alla vostra famiglia, ma danneggerà la stessa Firenze! Se il Papa avrà Imola tutta Firenze perderà molti guadagni e si ritroverà anche accerchiata dalle terre dello Stato Pontificio. Posso capire che Messer Pazzi voglia arricchire la sua Banca, ma è possibile che voglia farlo anche a scapito della sua stessa città?”

“E’ possibile, è possibile.  _Messer Pazzi_ , come lo chiami tu, è capace di questo ed altro. Non lo conosci ancora dopo quasi un anno che ci vai a…”

“Giuliano!” lo interruppe la madre, Madonna Lucrezia, che non aveva piacere neanche lei di  _visualizzare_  quello che il banchiere potesse fare al ragazzo che aveva accolto in casa come un altro figlio. Ecco, la cosa disgustava un po’ tutti, ma tutti la avallavano finché andava bene ad Antonio e serviva per monitorare le mosse di Jacopo Pazzi! “Ad ogni modo non possiamo permettergli di farlo. I profitti per la nostra gestione dell’allume papale portano alla Banca Medici più denaro di tutti gli altri messi assieme.”

“E’ proprio quello il punto” fece Giuliano, caustico.

“Forse, però, se parlassimo con Messer Pazzi, lui capirebbe che potrebbe anche rinunciare a un guadagno per il bene di Firenze, no?” intervenne di nuovo Antonio, con un candore commovente.

“Bravo, prova a parlarci tu, magari dopo che ti ha…”

“Giuliano!” lo riprese di nuovo la madre.

“Potremmo fare in un altro modo” disse Lorenzo, dopo averci riflettuto. “Potremmo usare i debiti della Banca Pazzi per metterla in difficoltà affinché non possa concedere il prestito al Papa.”

“Ma così facendo la nostra Banca rischierebbe il fallimento. E’ questo che vuoi?” reagì Francesco, subito sospettoso. “Tu ti libereresti di un avversario pericoloso e la tua Banca resterebbe la più potente a Firenze.”

“Oh, santa pace!” esclamò esasperato Antonio. “Ma possibile che tu e tuo zio la pensiate sempre allo stesso modo? Cercare di farvi ragionare sta diventando piuttosto faticoso.”

“Adesso se ne accorge…” commentò Giuliano.

“Io non voglio rovinare la vostra Banca, Francesco, non puoi sospettare sempre di tutto e di tutti” ribatté Lorenzo. “Vorrei che le nostre Banche, così come le nostre famiglie, si unissero e collaborassero, ma questo non potrà accadere finché Jacopo è deciso a rovinare noi.”

“Forse potrei provare a convincerlo” azzardò Antonio, sempre ingenuamente convinto che Jacopo Pazzi potesse decidersi a mettere il bene di Firenze davanti alla sua ossessione di schiacciare i Medici.

“No, gli parlerò io” decise improvvisamente Francesco, che era anche lui un tipo difficile da inquadrare e decisamente instabile… probabilmente era colpa del sangue, o magari del lavaggio del cervello subito dallo zio fin da quando era un ragazzino. “Io e Guglielmo abbiamo la maggioranza delle quote della Banca e se noi decidiamo di non concedere il prestito al Papa, lui non potrà concederlo.”

“Spero che tu riesca ad avere la meglio, Francesco, altrimenti l’unica alternativa possibile resterà quella di sfruttare i debiti della Banca Pazzi” concluse Lorenzo.

“Io sono convinto che si possa trovare una soluzione che vada bene per tutti” volle aggiungere Antonio. “In fondo nemmeno Messer Pazzi vorrà che il Papa espanda così tanto i suoi territori, potrebbe finire per indebolire Firenze e chissà, magari cercare di impossessarsene. Messer Pazzi non può volere questo!”

 _In realtà nessuno di noi ha ben chiaro che cosa potrebbe volere Jacopo Pazzi, se non distruggere i Medici. Quella è l’unica cosa che hanno capito anche le mura di Firenze, meno che te, povero ragazzo,_ pensò Lorenzo, ma non lo disse. A volte l’innocenza dell’amico gli sembrava troppo preziosa per mettergli davanti la cruda realtà, se ne sarebbe accorto da solo col passare del tempo, chi era lui per togliergli le sue pie illusioni?

Era sera quando Francesco si ritrovò nello studio dello zio per quello scomodo colloquio. Jacopo Pazzi sembrava calmo e tranquillo, ma in genere erano quelli i momenti in cui risultava più pericoloso.

“Mi fa piacere che possiamo finalmente parlarci in privato, al di fuori degli affari che riguardano la Banca” lo accolse lo zio.

“In realtà, zio, ero venuto proprio per…”

“Tua moglie ti ha detto che è stata qui a colloqui con me?” insinuò subito Jacopo, interrompendolo.

“Sì, me l’ha detto subito dopo essere tornata a casa. Mi ha spiegato che sperava di aiutarmi e che non mi aveva avvertito prima perché immaginava che le avrei impedito di venire” rispose a tono Francesco.

Jacopo non si era aspettato quella mossa di Novella, tuttavia incassò bene il colpo e riprese il suo discorso.

“Molto bene, allora è una moglie devota, una rara fortuna. Peccato che non sia stata altrettanto sincera sui motivi per i quali è venuta a Firenze” disse.

“In realtà abbiamo parlato anche di questo” replicò pronto Francesco, che finalmente cominciava a capire quanto fosse stato importante che Antonio li avesse riuniti tutti pochi giorni prima per chiarire una situazione che poteva apparire equivoca. “Lei non sapeva perché Lorenzo l’avesse invitata ad accompagnare il padre al matrimonio di Bianca, ma poi è stato Lorenzo stesso a spiegare tutto: voleva che Foscari convincesse il Doge ad allearsi con Firenze e, in cambio, avrebbe dato Novella in sposa a Giuliano. Giuliano, però, ha rifiutato più volte questa unione.”

Jacopo rimase molto male nel sentire che Francesco sapeva fin troppo di quella storia, comunque riuscì a non darlo a vedere e a contrattaccare.

“Quindi era un intrigo dei Medici, proprio come pensavo. Non ti ho ripetuto mille volte che quella famiglia pensa solo ai propri interessi e sfrutta le persone come gli torna comodo? E tu hai creduto alle menzogne di Lorenzo!”

“Non erano menzogne, non avrebbe avuto motivo di mentire su questo: chi ci è passato male è stato soltanto lui, che ha dimostrato di avere realmente usato Novella per i suoi scopi” ribatté Francesco. Per la prima volta, dopo tanti anni, si sentiva liberato da un peso e parlare con suo zio non era fonte di tensione come al solito. Sapeva benissimo cosa lui avrebbe cercato di dirgli, ma sapeva altrettanto bene come rintuzzare ogni sua insinuazione… e tutto questo solo grazie a Novella e… e sì, ad Antonio. Cominciava a pensare che quel ragazzino fosse molto più arguto di quanto non volesse sembrare. “Comunque, il piano di Lorenzo è fallito e Andrea Foscari, offeso, sarebbe tornato a Venezia sconsigliando qualsiasi alleanza al Doge. A quel punto sono intervenuti Clarice e Antonio che, avendo notato un certo interesse reciproco tra me e Novella, hanno proposto il nostro matrimonio al nobile veneziano.”

“Clarice era d’accordo con Antonio, non con Lorenzo?” questa volta fu Jacopo a restare spiazzato.

“Ah, non lo sapevate?” fece Francesco, con un sorrisetto. La soddisfazione di aver battuto lo zio al suo stesso gioco non aveva prezzo! “Certo, Lorenzo non ne era nemmeno informato, anzi, in quei giorni era impegnato a evitare la guerra con Volterra. Ed è stato solo per  _caso_  se Novella e io ci siamo incontrati e piaciuti, altrimenti l’idea del matrimonio non sarebbe venuta nemmeno a Clarice e Antonio. Se non fosse stato per questo, i Foscari sarebbero ripartiti e la possibile alleanza con Venezia sarebbe andata in fumo.”

Jacopo cercò di salvare la faccia, ostentando una risatina maligna.

“Dunque tu ti sei accontentato di essere la  _seconda scelta_  dei Medici” suggerì.

Francesco era incredulo: Antonio aveva previsto anche questa obiezione e per questo lui, ora, aveva la risposta pronta!

“Non la seconda scelta, ma piuttosto un altro figlio di banchiere fiorentino  _altrettanto potente e importante_  quanto Giuliano de’ Medici, in caso contrario Foscari ne sarebbe stato ancora più indignato” replicò il giovane Pazzi. “E non è tutto: Antonio mi ha fatto notare che, sposando io Novella, ho fatto in modo che l’alleanza con Venezia fosse resa possibile da un’unione con la famiglia Pazzi piuttosto che con la famiglia Medici. E’ grazie ai Pazzi se potrà esserci un’alleanza tra le due città e tutta Firenze lo saprà.”

_Antonio, è stato Antonio a fare tutto questo, ad anticipare ogni mia mossa, a starmi sempre un passo avanti. Avevo decisamente sottovalutato quel ragazzino, eppure… eppure non ha tutti i torti. I Foscari sono legati alla nostra famiglia, adesso, non ai Medici, quindi in realtà lui e Clarice hanno finito per farmi un favore. E l’arguzia di Antonio… beh, dovrò tenerla presente d’ora in poi e cercare di usarla per mio vantaggio._

Questa ultima riflessione parve placare Jacopo, che riprese la sua espressione più tranquilla e si rivolse nuovamente al nipote.

“Bene, dunque è tutto sistemato per il meglio. Tu di che cosa eri venuto a parlarmi?”

“Del fatto che la nostra Banca non deve concedere il prestito al Papa per fargli acquistare Imola” dichiarò Francesco, ora molto più sicuro di sé. “Non possiamo permettere che Sisto espanda ancora i suoi domini e tanto meno aiutarlo a ottenere maggiori guadagni a scapito di Firenze.”

A questo punto il sorriso di Jacopo si fece veramente compiaciuto.

“Per questo arrivi tardi, nipote. La  _mia_  Banca ha già concesso il prestito a Sua Santità” disse.

“Ma… ma… non potevate farlo senza consultarmi. Io e mio fratello abbiamo la maggioranza, che apparteneva a nostro padre!”

“Mi dispiace, ma mi risultava difficile consultarti, visto che da mesi, ormai, non mi parli nemmeno” replicò Jacopo. “E comunque non preoccuparti, la Banca Pazzi ne trarrà soltanto benefici, visto che il Papa ha deciso, per ricompensarci, di trasferire tutti i suoi conti da noi, togliendoli ai Medici.”

Francesco restò impietrito. Ancora una volta era giunto troppo tardi per fermare le trame dello zio e poteva soltanto informare Lorenzo dell’accaduto. Tuttavia le cose sarebbero potute andare molto peggio… va bene, il Papa avrebbe avuto Imola, buon per lui, ma lui aveva ancora Novella e presto avrebbe avuto una sua famiglia insieme a lei.

“Non è una decisione che approvo, zio, ma ormai l’avete presa e non si può tornare indietro. Molto bene, vi porgo i miei saluti” disse, e fece per andarsene ma poi, come per un ripensamento, si fermò e sulla soglia della stanza si rivolse nuovamente a Jacopo. “Volevo informarvi anche del fatto che io e Novella avremo presto un figlio, un discendente della famiglia Pazzi. Abbiamo deciso che, se sarà un maschio, lo chiameremo Antonio, come mio padre, vostro fratello.”

 _E anche perché è solo grazie ad Antonio se io e Novella siamo ancora insieme e se stiamo per avere una nostra famiglia_ , pensò Francesco, pieno di gioia e di gratitudine, prima di congedarsi dallo zio.

Jacopo Pazzi rimase seduto alla sua scrivania a riflettere su tutto ciò che era accaduto quella sera.

Non aveva riconquistato la fiducia di Francesco, non lo aveva allontanato dai Medici, e questo per colpa di Antonio.

Ma era anche vero che aveva ottenuto, o stava per ottenere, i conti papali, che avrebbero arricchito la sua Banca e rovinato quella dei Medici.

Inoltre ciò che aveva detto Francesco era vero: l’alleanza con Venezia si sarebbe potuta fare grazie ai Pazzi e non grazie ai Medici.

In fin dei conti, forse senza nemmeno accorgersene, Antonio aveva lavorato comunque a suo favore.

Forse davvero quel ragazzo stava cambiando le sorti della famiglia Pazzi e lui era comunque molto soddisfatto di averlo al suo fianco… anche se avrebbe dovuto tenerlo d’occhio più di quanto avesse pensato al principio.

Tutto sommato poteva essere contento di quanto aveva ottenuto fin lì.

**Fine capitolo settimo**


	8. Capitolo ottavo

**Capitolo ottavo**

I Medici erano riuniti a pranzo tutti insieme e con loro c’erano anche Antonio e Francesco Nori, il contabile amico di Lorenzo. Bianca era voluta scendere a pranzare con la famiglia, al fianco del marito, sebbene fosse ormai vicinissima al parto; Novella e Francesco sedevano l’uno accanto all’altra e i loro volti erano radiosi, avendo superato uno scoglio che avrebbe potuto distruggere il loro amore e sapendo, invece, che anche loro presto avrebbero avuto un figlio.

Antonio era felicissimo per Novella e Francesco e sognava che questo sarebbe stato il primo passo per quell’unione vera e collaborativa tra Medici e Pazzi che lui tanto desiderava, ma poi le parole di Lorenzo lo fecero ammutolire.

“Ieri mattina Salviati è venuto a parlarmi” annunciò, “e mi ha riferito che la Banca dei Pazzi ha concesso il prestito al Papa per impadronirsi di Imola. Era molto soddisfatto, perché secondo lui il passaggio dei conti papali ai Pazzi segnerà l’inizio della fine della nostra famiglia.”

“Salviati… c’era da aspettarselo” mormorò Giuliano, abbattuto.

Antonio, innervosito al semplice sentire quel nome, strinse i pugni. Aveva già un conto in sospeso con l’Arcivescovo di Pisa per la cattiveria che aveva detto a Jacopo, rinfacciandogli che la sua Banca non aveva un futuro poiché lui non aveva figli suoi. Tra l’altro, era stato proprio per questo motivo che Jacopo si era visto costretto a tentare il tutto per tutto pur di riprendere con sé Francesco… Probabilmente Salviati era l’unica persona sulla faccia della Terra nella quale il ragazzo non trovasse niente di buono.

“Che peccato, avresti dovuto chiamarmi, Lorenzo” intervenne il giovane Orsini. “Mi sarebbe piaciuto dirgli in faccia cosa penso di lui e, possibilmente, spaccargli qualche vaso molto grande in testa!”

“Antonio, mi stupisci!” commentò Madonna Lucrezia, dando voce alla sorpresa di tutti i presenti. “Non ti ho mai sentito parlare così. Non sei tu quello che cerca la pace e l’armonia con tutti?”

“Con tutti tranne  _uno_ ” chiarì Antonio, insolitamente arrabbiato. “Quello fa il triplo e il quadruplo gioco ed è stato lui a insistere perché Messer Pazzi trovasse il modo di riportare a casa Francesco.”

“Beh, non credo che  _il tuo Messer Pazzi_ abbia bisogno di consigli su come tramare e manipolare il prossimo” insinuò Giuliano, sarcastico.

“Forse no, però pensateci: è quasi un anno che Francesco e Novella sono sposati e che Francesco è in cattivi rapporti con suo zio. Se avesse voluto, Messer Pazzi avrebbe potuto tentare di parlargli e di plagiarlo in qualsiasi momento, eppure non lo ha fatto… finché Salviati non gli ha detto in faccia che il Papa non avrebbe affidato i suoi conti alla Banca di un uomo senza discendenza!” replicò Antonio, al quale quelle parole bruciavano ancora, peggio che se fossero state rivolte a lui.

“Ah, ecco che ora mi spiego tanto ardore. Nessuno si azzardi a toccare  _Messer Pazzi_ , no? Salviati non sa di essersi guadagnato un nemico mortale!” rise Giuliano, mentre Antonio diventava tutto rosso e aveva la mezza idea di nascondersi sotto il tavolo.

Anche Lorenzo rise e quella scena servì a distrarlo, almeno per qualche momento, dalle sue preoccupazioni.

“Antonio, se vuoi continuare ad avere a che fare con Jacopo Pazzi ti consiglio di imparare ad essere un po’ meno trasparente!” disse, divertito. Poi tornò a concentrarsi sul problema che lo assillava. “Tuttavia Salviati dev’essere riuscito a convincere comunque il Papa a trasferire i suoi conti alla Banca Pazzi, forse perché comunque Francesco e Guglielmo hanno la maggioranza ed entrambi stanno per avere un erede. Ad ogni modo non è questo il punto. Ho invitato Nori qui, oggi, per risolvere la questione senza che la nostra Banca subisca una perdita.”

“Sì, è così” confermò Nori. “I conti papali andranno alla Banca Pazzi, è vero, ma Lorenzo ha suggerito di separare quei conti dai proventi dell’allume, che invece resteranno ai Medici.”

“E’ possibile farlo?” domandò Francesco.

“Certo, sono due cose separate, è tutto legale” lo rassicurò Nori.

“Jacopo Pazzi non sarà per niente contento quando lo saprà” commentò Giuliano.

“Questo è un eufemismo” ribatté Madonna Lucrezia, molto preoccupata. “Lorenzo, sei sicuro di quello che fai? Lo so che era in gioco il futuro della nostra Banca, ma un atto del genere potrebbe portare addirittura ad una guerra tra Pazzi e Medici!”

“Cosa?” mormorò Antonio, impallidendo. “Ma come… perché? In questo modo entrambe le Banche ne hanno un guadagno, no? I Pazzi avranno i conti papali e i Medici i profitti della vendita dell’allume.”

Il giovane Orsini capiva ben poco del mondo degli affari, ma era innocentemente convinto che fare un po’ per uno fosse il modo più conveniente di procedere.

“Jacopo voleva togliere tutto alla nostra Banca per mandarla in rovina” gli spiegò pazientemente Madonna Lucrezia, “perciò potrebbe considerare ciò che ha fatto Lorenzo alla stregua di una dichiarazione di guerra vera e propria.”

Antonio era sconvolto, ma continuava a sperare che la madre di Lorenzo e Giuliano esagerasse.  _Guerra_  era una parola grossa, via!

“Ma Lorenzo non voleva certo questo” replicò, convinto. “Basterà fargli capire che così entrambe le Banche avranno un profitto e…”

“Sì, certo, come no? E glielo vai a dire tu, questo, a Jacopo?” ironizzò Giuliano.

“Ma sì” rispose Antonio, il cui candore, a volte, era spiazzante. “In questo modo non vedrà la cosa come un atto di guerra e comprenderà che anche lui ci guadagna.”

Lorenzo lo guardò, un lungo sguardo pensieroso. Ammirava la fiducia e l’ottimismo dell’amico, ma temeva che, prima o poi, la delusione sarebbe stata molto amara.

Bianca scelse proprio quello splendido momento per entrare in travaglio e così il pranzo ebbe fine, con Guglielmo e tutti gli altri che si avvicinavano a lei per prestarle soccorso e accompagnarla nella sua stanza. Giuliano si rivolse sconcertato ad Antonio.

“Dicevi davvero? Hai intenzione di andare a dire in faccia a Jacopo Pazzi della faccenda dell’allume e spacciargliela come una buona notizia?” domandò.

“Certo che sì” confermò il ragazzo, deciso. “Anzi, ci vado adesso, subito.”

 _Subito, certo, prima di perdere il coraggio di farlo_ , pensò Antonio, uscendo dalla stanza e dimostrando che, dopo tutto, le sue facoltà mentali erano ancora piuttosto intatte. Aveva paura che Jacopo non l’avrebbe presa per niente bene e in tutta onestà non era così fiducioso come voleva sembrare. Eppure sapeva che avrebbe dovuto convincerlo a vedere il lato positivo della questione: una guerra tra Medici e Pazzi era da evitare a qualsiasi costo!

Quando Antonio arrivò alla Banca Pazzi, Jacopo aveva ricevuto da poco i conti papali ed era insieme ai suoi impiegati per controllarli e ricontrollarli per la decimillesima volta. Ad ogni nuovo controllo sperava di trovare qualcosa che, magari, gli era sfuggito in tutti gli altri… Eh, no, i profitti per l’allume non c’erano. In qualche modo Lorenzo era riuscito a separarli e alla sua Banca sarebbero toccati solo i conti di Papa Sisto.

“Ecco, è così che lavorano i Medici” disse l’uomo, in tono amaro, rivolto ai suoi impiegati. “E’ questo che fanno.”

Gli impiegati, uno dopo l’altro, cercarono di allontanarsi discretamente, temendo che il banchiere se la sarebbe potuta prendere con loro. E proprio in quell’istante, con un tempismo perfetto, entrò Antonio, con un’aria che voleva sembrare ottimistica e allegra.

“Messer Pazzi, avete ricevuto i conti papali?”

“A te cosa sembra?” ribatté l’uomo, tagliente, indicando con una smorfia schifata i documenti sparsi sulla scrivania davanti a sé. “Il tuo amico Lorenzo mi ha giocato proprio un bel tiro, avrei dovuto aspettarmelo!”

“Ma cosa doveva fare, Messer Pazzi, lasciare che la sua famiglia andasse in rovina?” obiettò Antonio, con una logica stringente. “Voi non avreste fatto la stessa cosa?”

“Io avrei fatto anche di peggio, ragazzino” si lasciò scappare Jacopo, che in quel momento era poco lucido. “Questo dimostra quanto siano falsi e ipocriti quelli che tu chiami  _amici_. E io dovrei collaborare con loro? Che vadano all’inferno, non avrò pace finché non li avrò schiacciati completamente!”

“Invece, se voi aveste collaborato, rifiutando il prestito al Papa, tutto questo non sarebbe accaduto” osò ribattere il giovane Orsini, che non sapeva nemmeno da dove gli venisse tanta audacia. “Comunque le cose ormai sono andate così e voi dovreste vedere il lato positivo, il fatto che i conti papali adesso sono affidati alla vostra Banca e…”

Non poté terminare la frase. Jacopo Pazzi, già nervoso di suo e sentendosi provocato, lo colpì con un ceffone che quasi lo rovesciò per terra.

“Vuoi anche prendermi in giro dopo che il tuo caro Lorenzo mi ha truffato?” gli urlò contro.

Ripresosi a fatica, ma radunando dentro di sé tutte le forze e l’orgoglio che gli derivava dalla nobile famiglia Orsini da cui, non per niente, discendeva, Antonio ingoiò la delusione, il dolore e le lacrime. Si piazzò davanti a Jacopo e gli piantò in faccia uno sguardo adamantino.

“Non sono qui per prendermi gioco di voi né tanto meno mi compiaccio del fatto che possiate essere stato danneggiato, Messer Pazzi” disse, cercando di mantenere la voce ferma. “Però questa cosa l’avete iniziata voi concedendo il prestito al Papa e io ho soltanto cercato di mostrarvi che, in fin dei conti, sarebbe potuta andarvi anche peggio. Sto facendo di tutto, da più di un anno, per mettere pace e armonia tra le vostre famiglie e per farvi capire che voi stesso ci guadagnereste sotto ogni aspetto. Però, la sapete una cosa? Mi sto rendendo conto che non si può salvare qualcuno che  _non vuole_  essere salvato. Vi auguro una buona giornata, Messer Pazzi.”

Detto questo, Antonio girò sui tacchi e uscì dalla Banca a passo fermo, a testa alta, ostentando una grande dignità di cui non sentiva nemmeno l’ombra.

Jacopo Pazzi restò assolutamente disarmato.

Perché se l’era presa con Antonio, che era l’unico che aveva dimostrato di interessarsi davvero a lui, di volerlo aiutare?

Antonio gli era stato sempre vicino, aveva cercato di fargli vedere le cose sotto un altro punto di vista, di migliorare in qualche modo la sua vita, seppure ingenuamente.

Doveva riconoscere che, da quando c’era Antonio, lui si sentiva meglio, più rilassato, più sereno.

E adesso aveva allontanato anche lui, gli aveva fatto del male, aveva rovinato tutto… com’era bravo a rovinare le cose lui non lo era nessuno!

Aveva perso Guglielmo, poi Francesco… poteva veramente permettersi di perdere anche Antonio?

Lorenzo lo aveva truffato con l’allume e non poteva farci niente, ma se fosse rimasto completamente solo avrebbe perso ben altro che l’allume.

Lorenzo, che si trovava nell’atrio del suo palazzo in attesa che la sorella Bianca desse alla luce il suo bambino, vide passare Antonio quasi di corsa, con lo sguardo fisso, puntando dritto verso il piano superiore dove si trovava la sua camera. L’atteggiamento del giovane fece subito capire quanto fosse andata male a Palazzo Pazzi… cercò di intercettarlo e, alla fine, riuscì a fermarlo prendendolo per un braccio. Antonio si voltò verso di lui, stranito come se si fosse accorto solo allora della sua presenza, e Lorenzo vide che aveva gli occhi gonfi di lacrime trattenute a stento e un vistoso segno rosso sulla guancia.

“Cosa ti è successo? Jacopo Pazzi ha osato metterti le mani addosso?” esclamò, scandalizzato.

“Non è niente, ma avevi ragione tu, Lorenzo, e io ero soltanto un illuso, uno stupido ragazzino che credeva ancora alle favole” rispose Antonio, cupo.

“Mi dispiace, Antonio, io… non credo che tu sia uno stupido, comunque” replicò Lorenzo. La batosta per il suo amico era giunta, ma forse era stata più aspra di quanto sarebbe dovuta essere… “Anch’io continuo a credere alla possibilità di pace e armonia tra le nostre famiglie e, grazie a te, ci stiamo veramente riuscendo. Se Francesco e Novella sono ancora insieme lo devono a te, non dimenticare il bene che hai fatto, non arrenderti, non smettere di crederci. E’ questa la tua forza.”

“Sì, certo” mormorò il ragazzo, con voce spenta. “Bianca sta bene? Il bambino è nato?”

“Non ancora, ma la levatrice e le donne della famiglia sono tutte con lei. Guglielmo è fuori dalla porta e Francesco cerca inutilmente di calmarlo” disse Lorenzo, comprendendo il desiderio dell’amico di cambiare argomento.

“Vedrai che andrà tutto bene” affermò Antonio, sforzandosi di sorridere. “Vado nella mia stanza, fammi sapere quando il bambino sarà nato.”

“Naturalmente” promise Lorenzo, rimanendo poi a guardare l’amico che saliva le scale.

Era strano: da un lato pensava che fosse meglio per Antonio sapere la verità su Jacopo Pazzi, dall’altro, però, vedere il giovane così spento, disilluso, senza più la luce e il sorriso che lo contraddistinguevano, gli faceva male.

Pochi minuti più tardi, le voci emozionate di Giuliano e Francesco lo riscossero dai suoi pensieri.

“Lorenzo, vieni, presto!”

“E’ nata, è una bambina. Lei e Bianca stanno bene e mio fratello sta quasi impazzendo di gioia!”

Una bella notizia, finalmente. Lorenzo salì in fretta le scale per andare a conoscere la sua nipotina e, passando davanti alla stanza di Antonio, si fermò e bussò.

“Antonio, Bianca ha avuto una bambina, stanno bene tutte e due. Vuoi venire a vederla?” domandò.

“Ti ringrazio, arrivo tra poco, tu raggiungi tua sorella” la voce di Antonio era così spenta che faceva pena sentirla.

Nella stanza di Bianca c’era un’atmosfera gioiosa: Guglielmo stringeva tra le braccia la moglie e guardava incantato la figlioletta appena nata, Madonna Lucrezia e Clarice apparivano commosse e felici, Giuliano fingeva di stare in disparte ma sorrideva soddisfatto, Novella e Francesco si tenevano per mano e il giovane accarezzava con delicatezza il ventre della moglie, pensando a quando sarebbe finalmente toccato a lui tenere in braccio il suo bambino. Lorenzo rimase per un attimo a guardare quel quadretto di felicità, pensando a quanto sarebbe stato bello poter fermare il tempo in quel momento, quando tutti erano così pieni di gioia. Poi Lucrezia prese la bambina in braccio e andò verso di lui.

“Lorenzo, vieni a conoscere la tua nipotina” disse, sorridendo.

Poco più tardi, anche Antonio raggiunse gli altri nella stanza di Bianca, per conoscere la bambina a cui sarebbe stato dato il nome di Giovanna. Tutti notarono che non era il solito Antonio e capirono che qualcosa doveva essere andato parecchio storto a Palazzo Pazzi, ma per rispetto del giovane non dissero nulla e lasciarono che fosse l’atmosfera felice a distrarlo un po’.

Era ormai pomeriggio inoltrato quando Lorenzo, trovandosi a passare nell’atrio del palazzo, si ritrovò Jacopo Pazzi sulla soglia.

Se ci avesse trovato il Papa in persona sarebbe rimasto meno stupito.

“Messer Jacopo” disse, molto sorpreso. “Siete venuto per vedere vostra nipote?”

“E’ una bambina, dunque” commentò l’uomo. Per un attimo un’ombra gli passò negli occhi, il ricordo della figlia che era morta ancor prima di vedere la luce… “Sì, magari dopo passerò a vederla. Adesso, però, vorrei parlare con Antonio.”

 _Non avete già fatto abbastanza male a quel povero ragazzo?,_  avrebbe voluto rispondere Lorenzo. Ma quell’ombra negli occhi di Jacopo l’aveva vista anche lui e, per la prima volta, gli venne fatto di pensare che, forse, Antonio non aveva tutti i torti a voler vedere un briciolo di umanità in quell’uomo.

“Forse Antonio non vuole vedervi, ci avete pensato?”

“Nel caso, vorrei che me lo dicesse lui stesso” replicò Jacopo. “Chiedo solo l’occasione per spiegarmi con lui.”

Lorenzo esitava, non poteva veramente fidarsi di Jacopo Pazzi… ma, a ben pensarci, era venuto lui alla sua porta e adesso gli stava chiedendo di poter vedere Antonio: doveva essere stata dura, per il suo orgoglio. Forse poteva anche concedergli una possibilità e poi, in fin dei conti, un buon rapporto tra Antonio e Jacopo favoriva anche la famiglia. Era stato proprio grazie ad Antonio se Francesco e Novella si erano potuti spiegare, no? Così il giovane Medici prese la sua decisione.

“Va bene, Messer Jacopo, potete accomodarvi nel salone e io andrò a chiamare Antonio” disse, facendo cenno all’uomo di entrare.

Salendo le scale, diretto alla camera di Antonio, Lorenzo sentiva un vago senso di colpa e la spiacevole sensazione di stare nuovamente  _vendendo_  il suo amico per il bene della sua famiglia…

Però, in fondo, anche Antonio non era più lo stesso e, probabilmente, riconciliarsi con Jacopo avrebbe fatto bene anche a lui.

O almeno così si ripeté Lorenzo per tacitarsi la coscienza!

**Fine capitolo ottavo**

 


	9. Capitolo nono

**Capitolo nono**

_I know the whispers they hurt sometimes_ __  
They swell and fracture my vital light  
But can't you see the sanity in my epiphany   
Let me cure these blackened hearts  
Let me show you one last time   
Let me show you one last sign

_(“Renaissance” – Skin)_

Quando Antonio entrò nel salone, Jacopo Pazzi era già seduto e lo stava aspettando, convinto che non si sarebbe rifiutato di incontrarlo nonostante ciò che era successo. Vabbè, tanta fiducia in se stessi è da ammirare, no?

Antonio, invece, non era altrettanto convinto e Lorenzo aveva dovuto insistere un po’ per incoraggiarlo a scendere, ricordandogli quanto era stato prezioso il suo aiuto, quante volte era potuto intervenire a fermare o perlomeno a mitigare le trame di Pazzi e, insomma, quanto bene stesse facendo alla sua famiglia e a tutta Firenze. Argomenti piuttosto importanti, che avevano spinto il ragazzo a farsi forza e ad affrontare un colloquio che non avrebbe voluto. Almeno, non così presto!

Jacopo, che si comportava come se fosse a casa sua (e magari lo pensava anche), gli indicò la sedia di fronte alla sua.

“Mi fa piacere che tu abbia accettato di parlarmi, Antonio. Siediti, ci sono molte cose che devo spiegarti” disse.

Antonio si sedette in automatico.

“Immagino tu abbia capito che non avevo davvero intenzione di farti del male e di prendermela con te” riprese. “In tutti questi mesi mi sei stato sempre vicino, ti sei preoccupato per me in modi che non mi sarei mai aspettato, nessuno ha mai fatto per me quello che hai fatto tu. Dici sempre che vuoi il mio bene, che vuoi aiutarmi. Forse qualche volta le nostre visioni non collimano, ma a te non posso rimproverare niente, non a te. Ti impegni sempre per fare quello che pensi sia meglio per me e anche oggi hai fatto così: non potevi cambiare quello che hanno fatto i Medici con i profitti per l’allume e hai fatto la sola cosa che potevi, hai cercato di rasserenarmi, di farmi vedere il lato positivo della cosa.”

Il giovane Orsini rimase in silenzio e, del resto, non è che Jacopo si aspettava che parlasse: parlava già lui abbastanza per tutti e due.

“Io ero in collera con Lorenzo e mi sono sfogato su di te che eri venuto solo per tirarmi su di morale. Ho sbagliato, me ne rendo conto, non sono abituato a qualcuno che sia gentile con me senza secondi fini, nessuno si preoccupa mai per me e, quindi, il mio primo pensiero è stato che tu mi stessi provocando. Ma, se ci avessi pensato su anche pochi istanti, avrei dovuto capire che non era così, che tu sei sempre sincero e cerchi di fare la cosa giusta. Ho agito d’impulso e mi dispiace, ti chiedo scusa, non ho riflettuto e così ho ferito l’unica persona al mondo che tiene veramente a me. Farò in modo che non accada più, anche se so che non è facile avere a che fare con una persona come me. So di avere un carattere difficile” ammise, con una sorprendente faccia tosta, “ed è per questo che i miei nipoti si sono allontanati da me, so che è stata solo colpa mia. Ma, se ho perso i miei nipoti, non voglio perdere anche te.”

Alcuni giorni prima, Jacopo aveva tentato un discorso del genere anche con Francesco, del tipo  _so di avere sbagliato, è solo colpa mia se ti ho allontanato…_ , ma col nipote non aveva avuto successo.

Antonio, però, non era Francesco e Pazzi contava proprio su questo.

“Ti sto chiedendo soltanto di perdonarmi e di essere quello di prima con me” disse, lo sfacciato. “La tua compagnia mi fa davvero bene e, se mai ci fosse qualcuno al mondo capace di farmi considerare l’ipotesi di dare una possibilità ai Medici, questo sei tu, Antonio. Pensi di poterlo fare? Desideri ancora aiutarmi e cercare il mio bene, anche se forse non me lo merito?”

“Per me non è cambiato niente” riuscì a rispondere il giovane che, se mostrava di essere acuto e sveglio su molte cose, quando si trattava di Jacopo Pazzi perdeva improvvisamente ogni buon senso. “Io voglio ancora e sempre il vostro bene, la pace e l’armonia tra voi e la famiglia Medici e… e il bene di Firenze!”

Questa cosa la disse perché gliel’aveva messa in testa Lorenzo, ma tant’era. Jacopo si ritenne soddisfatto, considerò chiusa la questione e, tagliando corto sulla parte delle scuse, aggranfò Antonio per un braccio e per i capelli, se lo tirò addosso e lo baciò.

Sì, gli era mancata anche  _quella_  parte e non aveva nessuna intenzione di rinunciarci.

Dopo esserselo baciato ben bene e aver risolto ogni questione in sospeso, almeno a suo parere, tirò fuori un altro argomento che, immaginava, avrebbe conquistato talmente Antonio da convincerlo a tornare in tutto e per tutto quello di prima.

“Tu sei arrivato lo scorso anno a Firenze, quindi non hai fatto in tempo a trascorrere la Pasqua qui e a vedere lo scoppio del carro, non è così?”

Antonio non aveva idea di che cosa Jacopo stesse parlando!

“E’ un’antica tradizione di Firenze, particolarmente legata alla mia famiglia” spiegò Jacopo, soddisfatto nel notare la luce di interesse e curiosità che si accendeva nello sguardo del ragazzo. “Ovviamente alla processione e alla celebrazione della Messa parteciperanno anche i Medici e tu potresti benissimo andare con loro, però… se vieni con me sarai in prima fila, subito dietro il carro, al posto d’onore che spetta alla mia famiglia che ormai da secoli organizza questa celebrazione.”

Vogliamo fermarci per un applauso? Jacopo Pazzi aveva giocato la carta più importante, sapendo benissimo che a un’offerta del genere Antonio non avrebbe potuto resistere…

“Io… scusatemi, Messer Pazzi, ma non ho capito molto bene a cosa vi stiate riferendo” obiettò il giovane Orsini, tuttavia già completamente conquistato.

“Il mio antenato e capostipite della famiglia, Pazzino de’ Pazzi, partecipò alla crociata al seguito di Goffredo di Buglione e fu il primo a scalare le mura di Gerusalemme e a piantare il vessillo dei crociati. Come ricompensa, Goffredo di Buglione in persona gli donò tre piccole pietre del Sepolcro di Cristo” continuò Jacopo, compiaciuto nel notare che gli occhi di Antonio si sgranavano ancora di più e che il ragazzo si agitava come se avesse intenzione di chiedergli un autografo o qualcosa del genere. “Il valoroso capitano fu accolto a Firenze con grandi onori e, da allora, le tre pietre sono state usate per creare la scintilla con cui accendere il cero pasquale e il fuoco santo. Nei primi tempi, i giovani di Firenze si recavano ogni Sabato Santo nella Cattedrale per accendere delle piccole torce con cui, poi, distribuivano il fuoco santo a tutte le famiglie fiorentine; in seguito, alla fine del secolo scorso, è stata introdotta l’usanza del carro trainato da buoi e riempito di fuochi artificiali per consegnare simbolicamente il fuoco sacro a tutta Firenze in modo più spettacolare. L’organizzazione del carro e di tutta la cerimonia è da sempre un privilegio della famiglia Pazzi ed è per questo che noi occupiamo il posto d’onore durante la processione, acclamati da tutta la folla dei fiorentini. Mi farebbe piacere se partecipassi a questa celebrazione accanto a me.”

Antonio, vinto dall’emozione, si fece tutto rosso e la voce gli si spezzò.

“Ma io… non credo che si possa… non faccio parte della vostra famiglia…” mormorò.

“Certo che si può, se lo decido io. Per me tu fai parte della mia famiglia quanto e forse più dei miei stessi nipoti” replicò pronto Jacopo, che, a quanto pareva, univa e scioglieva i legami familiari con la stessa disinvoltura con cui si respira! In quei giorni essere o meno un Pazzi dipendeva chiaramente dalla disposizione d’animo del capofamiglia… “Allora, che cosa mi rispondi?”

“Io… ma certo che accetto, anzi, mi fate un onore che non merito, io…” Antonio era nella più totale confusione, il che era esattamente quello che Jacopo si era aspettato.

“Lo meriti più di molti altri” ribatté l’uomo, senza specificare chi fossero questi  _altri_ , ma si poteva immaginare. Si alzò dalla sedia, contento della perfetta riuscita della sua  _missione_ , circondò le spalle di Antonio con un braccio e se lo portò fuori dalla stanza.

Appena usciti dal salone, si imbatterono in Lorenzo che, chiaramente, era rimasto in attesa dell’esito del colloquio, non sapendo nemmeno lui che cosa sperare.

“Messer Lorenzo, grazie per avermi concesso di parlare con Antonio” disse Jacopo. Beh, ora che aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva, poteva pure permettersi di fare il generoso… “Il colloquio è stato molto utile, ci siamo chiariti e adesso il giovane Orsini tornerà a palazzo con me. La prossima domenica parteciperà alle celebrazioni della Pasqua insieme alla mia famiglia, visto che ormai lo considero a tutti gli effetti un Pazzi.”

Allibito, Lorenzo avrebbe voluto domandare in che modo, esattamente, Antonio era diventato un membro della famiglia Pazzi, ma poi pensò che, in realtà, non voleva affatto saperlo. Tuttavia la cosa non gli dispiaceva, perché sarebbe stato comodo avere un amico  _infiltrato_  a Palazzo Pazzi e sapeva di poter contare sull’assoluta lealtà di Antonio… verso entrambe le famiglie.

“Lorenzo, ma tu lo sapevi che il capostipite della famiglia di Messer Pazzi era un valoroso cavaliere che ha partecipato alla crociata di Goffredo di Buglione?” gli chiese Antonio, con la stessa espressione sognante di un bambino di fronte al suo campione preferito.

“Eh, lo sapevo, sì. Messer Jacopo non perde occasione per raccontare questa storia a tutti quelli che incontra per far capire quanto antica e nobile sia la sua famiglia. Dovrei averla sentita come minimo una decina di volte, non è così, Messere?” ironizzò Lorenzo.

“Io invece non sapevo niente di questa storia né del coraggioso nobile crociato” riprese Antonio, senza notare il sarcasmo dell’amico. “E tu, Lorenzo? Anche i tuoi antenati hanno partecipato alle crociate?”

“Gli antenati di Lorenzo erano dei vassalli di feudatari del contado del Mugello” si affrettò a spiegare con molto compiacimento Jacopo Pazzi, “e in seguito si sono arricchiti con il commercio della lana, per cui dubito fortemente che qualcuno di loro abbia preso parte a una crociata, se non, caso mai, nella fanteria…”

Era chiaro che aveva aspettato solo il momento giusto per dirlo! Antonio, tuttavia, non diede tanto peso a questa precisazione, tanto era incantato all’idea delle celebrazioni pasquali di Firenze.

“Molto bene, adesso che è tutto sistemato direi che è ora di tornare a palazzo” tagliò corto Jacopo.

“Certo, Messer Pazzi, ma… non sapete che Bianca ha avuto una bambina? Volete vederla, prima di tornare a palazzo? E’ la vostra nipotina, in fondo” gli rammentò il giovane Orsini, preso dall’entusiasmo di questa nascita che univa le due famiglie.

“Volentieri, se questo non è di disturbo a Madonna Bianca” come dicevo, l’uomo aveva già avuto quello che si era prefissato e adesso poteva permettersi anche il lusso di strafare.

“Al contrario, sarà un piacere per mia sorella… e per vostro nipote Guglielmo” sottolineò Lorenzo, facendo strada verso il piano superiore. “Se volete seguirmi, Messer Jacopo…”

E fu così che, in mezzo a quell’incredibile giornata, ci fu anche la visita di Jacopo Pazzi alla piccola discendente della sua famiglia, per quanto lui continuasse a considerarla  _una Medici_ …

“Zio, non sapete quanto mi faccia piacere vedervi qui!” esclamò Guglielmo, felice, andando incontro a Jacopo con la piccola Giovanna in braccio.

“Grazie di essere venuto, Messer Jacopo” disse Bianca, sorridendo seduta sul letto. “Siamo molto lieti di potervi presentare nostra figlia…  _vostra nipote_.”

“E’ una gioia anche per me” replicò Jacopo, che ancora una volta sembrò mostrare un briciolo di umanità nel sorriso quasi imbarazzato che rivolse alla neonata. In fondo, checché ne volesse pensare lui, quella piccolina era davvero la sua nipotina, sangue del suo sangue, un batuffolino rosa come la bambina che non aveva mai potuto conoscere. Pensando a tutto questo, Antonio per poco non si commosse: aveva già dimenticato la brutta avventura di quel pomeriggio!

“Congratulazioni, avete una bambina bellissima” disse poi Jacopo, che cominciava a sentirsi un po’ troppo coinvolto per i suoi gusti. “E… ecco, Guglielmo, volevo approfittare dell’occasione per… per chiederti scusa per il mio comportamento e per invitarti a partecipare alla processione rituale di domenica insieme alla famiglia, come hai sempre fatto. Tu e Francesco, ovviamente.”

Guglielmo si illuminò.

“Non immaginate nemmeno quanto questa vostra offerta mi renda felice, zio” rispose, pensando che probabilmente la sua bambina aveva appena operato un miracolo. “Quindi mi riaccogliete in famiglia? Sono di nuovo un Pazzi?”

Jacopo annuì. Bene, quel giorno aveva proprio deciso di strafare…

Antonio brillava di luce propria. I suoi desideri stavano forse per realizzarsi proprio quando pareva che non ci credesse più nemmeno lui?

Infine, dopo qualche altra cerimonia, Jacopo si riprese Antonio e se lo riportò a Palazzo Pazzi, che era quello che voleva fare fin dall’inizio.

Alla fine poteva dirsi soddisfatto di quello che aveva ottenuto: va bene, aveva perso i profitti dell’allume che erano rimasti ai Medici, ma aveva fatto bella figura con i nipoti (non dimenticava che, secondo Salviati, per Papa Sisto era molto importante affidare i suoi conti ad una Banca che garantisse una discendenza… e riconquistare Guglielmo e Francesco poteva essere più facile del previsto, senza nemmeno dover tramare qualche intrigo!), aveva ostentato benevolenza verso la famiglia Medici e, cosa più importante, si era riguadagnato totalmente la fiducia e l’appoggio di Antonio, completamente affascinato dalla storia della famiglia Pazzi.

E, in tutto ciò, lui non aveva dovuto concedere niente.

Sì, era stato proprio bravo e, quella sera, si sarebbe concesso una bella ricompensa grazie… ad Antonio!

**Fine capitolo nono**

 

 


	10. Capitolo decimo

**Capitolo decimo**

_You can find it_ __  
I can say that I can change the world  
But if you let me   
I can make another world for us…

_(“Renaissance” – Skin)_

Se soltanto Antonio avesse potuto immaginare lontanamente quanto sarebbe stato più angosciato il giorno di Pasqua di due anni dopo, non si sarebbe goduto affatto la processione solenne, lo scoppio del carro e tutto l’ambaradan, ma non era ancora il 1478 e lui poteva vivere quell’esperienza con l’entusiasmo e la spontaneità che lo contraddistinguevano.

E’ un bene non poter conoscere il futuro!

Nei tre giorni precedenti la domenica di Pasqua (no, non quella, non ancora!), Antonio era talmente agitato e felice che vagava per tutto il palazzo dei Medici raccontando a chiunque volesse starlo a sentire, e anche a chi non voleva, che avrebbe partecipato alla processione solenne in prima fila con Messer Pazzi, che avrebbe visto il volo della colombina e lo scoppio del carro e tutto quanto e che…

“Antonio, è una bella tradizione, non lo nego, ma tu ne stai facendo un affare di Stato!” rise Guglielmo. “Capisco che per te è la prima volta, ma è inutile che lo venga a raccontare a me e a Francesco, che questa cosa la facciamo tutte le domeniche di Pasqua da quando abbiamo l’età della ragione!”

“E poi capirai che privilegio mettersi in prima fila al fianco di Jacopo Pazzi” fece, sarcastico, Giuliano. “Così almeno tutta Firenze capirà che ti porta a let…”

“Giuliano, insomma, abbi pietà!” lo interruppe Lorenzo. Aveva la vaga idea che, in effetti, il fratello avesse ragione, però proprio non voleva pensarci… anche se era stato lui a insistere perché Antonio accettasse di riconciliarsi con Jacopo. E altro che riconciliazione, il giovane Orsini viveva quella situazione come se Pazzi avesse chiesto ufficialmente  _la sua mano_!

Eppure doveva riconoscere che, alla resa dei conti, Antonio aveva portato un grande miglioramento nei rapporti tra le due famiglie: Jacopo Pazzi sembrava aver fatto pace con i nipoti, era venuto persino a conoscere la figlia di Bianca e Guglielmo, e non aveva più rinfacciato ai Medici di averlo imbrogliato con i proventi dell’allume.

Possibile che si fosse veramente  _ammansito_? Che l’insistenza e l’affetto di Antonio avessero fatto il miracolo?

“Lorenzo, mi è venuta un’idea meravigliosa” esclamò il ragazzo ad un certo punto, come folgorato da un’illuminazione divina. “Perché domenica non invitate anche Messer Pazzi a pranzare qui, tutti insieme, le famiglie riunite, festeggiando dopo la processione e la Messa solenne? Non sarebbe perfetto per mostrare questo nuovo clima di armonia e serenità tra Medici e Pazzi?”

“Dovrei?” rifletté il giovane Medici. “In effetti sarebbe un bel gesto distensivo, ma chissà se Jacopo accetterebbe.”

“No, aspetta, Lorenzo, non vorrai invitarlo davvero? Ma…  _perché_?” si lamentò Giuliano.

“Anch’io penso che sarebbe un bel gesto” intervenne Francesco. “Adesso che ci siamo riconciliati con nostro zio mi dispiacerebbe saperlo da solo nel suo palazzo mentre noi siamo qui a festeggiare.”

Giuliano lo guardò come se avesse bestemmiato in chiesa, mentre Lorenzo continuava a pensarci.

“Infatti, Francesco, hai proprio ragione!” concordò Antonio, sempre più entusiasta. “Non possiamo lasciare tutto solo Messer Pazzi in una festa così importante.”

“Io potrei benissimo” ci tenne a sottolineare Giuliano.

“Va bene, inviterò Jacopo Pazzi a pranzare con noi, glielo chiederò prima di entrare nella Cattedrale” decise infine Lorenzo, ignorando il mugolio disperato del fratello. “Lui, comunque, potrebbe rifiutare.”

“Ecco, bravo, lasciami almeno una speranza!”

“Ma no, non rifiuterà, perché dovrebbe? Non può passare la Pasqua tutto solo nel suo palazzo quando la sua famiglia è tutta qui” disse Antonio. “Grazie, Lorenzo, è molto gentile e generoso da parte tua.”

“Potrei sempre trascorrere la Pasqua altrove…” minacciò Giuliano, che proprio Jacopo Pazzi in casa sua non ce lo voleva.

Ma era in minoranza…

Arrivò finalmente la tanto attesa mattina di Pasqua. Antonio, che ovviamente si trovava a Palazzo Pazzi dalla sera prima (vi risparmierò i dettagli…), dopo aver espresso tanto entusiasmo nei giorni precedenti adesso sembrava intimorito e pensieroso.

“Francesco e Guglielmo ci aspetteranno davanti alla Chiesa dei Santi Apostoli, da lì avrà inizio la processione solenne e… Antonio, sei sulle nuvole?” gli chiese Jacopo, che era già pronto e guardava divertito il ragazzo che aveva perso tutta la sua sicurezza.

“Messer Pazzi, mi chiedevo… ma le famiglie di Firenze cosa penseranno? Non lo prenderanno come una specie di oltraggio? Un Orsini di Roma al vostro fianco, in processione subito dietro il loro carro?”

_Probabilmente molti penseranno che il rapporto tra noi è piuttosto equivoco, ma non ha importanza, perché capiranno anche che la famiglia Orsini di Roma, così come il Papa, appoggia e sostiene i Pazzi, riconoscendoli come famiglia più nobile e antica di Firenze, meritevole del potere molto più dei Medici_ , pensò Jacopo, molto compiaciuto, ma non lo disse.

“Il  _mio_  carro, caso mai” sottolineò invece. “E’ la mia famiglia a organizzare la cerimonia e a sostenere tutte le spese, per cui ho il pieno diritto di portare con me chi voglio. Comunque non c’è assolutamente nulla di oltraggioso: sei il rappresentante di una nobilissima e potente famiglia romana che si accompagna ad una altrettanto nobile e potente famiglia fiorentina.”

Antonio annuì, poco convinto. In quel momento non si sentiva per niente né nobile né potente…

“Avanti, ragazzino, a noi non è permesso fare tardi in una giornata simile” lo incoraggiò Jacopo, aggranfandolo per una mano… e rimanendo alquanto stupito. “Ma hai le mani gelide, che ti è preso?”

Il giovane arrossì, imbarazzato.

“Scusatemi, Messer Pazzi, mi capita sempre quando sono molto agitato…o emozionato o spaventato!”

Jacopo Pazzi, che non era abituato a tanta sensibilità, lo fissò sorpreso, divertito e quasi intenerito, per quanto potesse esserlo lui. Poi lo aggranfò di nuovo per i capelli, se lo strinse e lo baciò senza badare al fatto che lo avrebbe scompigliato tutto. Dopo esserselo baciato quanto volle, lo risistemò un po’ e gli mise una mano sulla spalla per condurlo fuori.

“Dovrai imparare a nascondere meglio le tue emozioni, se vuoi vivere in questo mondo” gli disse, ancora piacevolmente sorpreso da quel ragazzo così particolare. “Già sei trasparente di tuo, se poi ci mettiamo anche queste mani che ti si congelano…”

Antonio gli rivolse un sorriso timido, sapendo benissimo di non essere affatto nato per vivere in un mondo di intrighi e dissimulazione… e non immaginando quanto, due anni dopo, avrebbe dovuto imparare quest’arte per salvare tutti coloro che amava!

Jacopo e Antonio raggiunsero così la Chiesa dei Santi Apostoli, dove li attendevano per la processione Francesco e Guglielmo, le altre famiglie di Firenze, il sacerdote con i chierichetti e il carro pirotecnico alle sue spalle, decorato, trainato da una coppia di buoi e sormontato dal cero pasquale e dalla bandiera con lo stemma dei Pazzi. Jacopo Pazzi guidò Antonio subito dietro il carro, alla testa del corteo, al suo fianco. Qualche mormorio si propagò tra la folla e tra gli esponenti delle famiglie più in vista di Firenze, vedendoli insieme: in un certo senso era come se Jacopo, con quel gesto, avesse  _ufficializzato_  l’ingresso del giovane Orsini nella famiglia Pazzi, con tutto quello che significava… ma alla fine erano fatti suoi e ben presto l’attenzione di tutti si concentrò soltanto sulla cerimonia che stava per iniziare.

Antonio aveva il cuore in gola per l’emozione e gli occhi non gli bastavano per guardare tutte le meraviglie attorno a lui, quel carro spettacolare, la processione che seguiva lui,  _proprio lui_  accanto a Messer Pazzi, la gente che si affollava festosa attorno, intonando canti sacri e inneggiando alla famiglia dei Pazzi, poiché quello era il loro giorno, era la celebrazione che da secoli era organizzata e guidata dalla famiglia e Jacopo ne era giustamente fiero. Il giovane cercava di imprimersi ogni particolare di quella giornata speciale e unica nella memoria, per non scordarla mai e poi mai, tutto era perfetto e incantato e lui non voleva perdersi niente.

Jacopo Pazzi, soddisfatto, salutava la folla a destra e a sinistra e ad ogni saluto erano esclamazioni di giubilo, applausi e acclamazioni mentre la processione proseguiva verso la Cattedrale di Santa Maria del Fiore. Ad un certo punto l’uomo si chinò verso Antonio che, rapito, osservava tutto come a volerselo imparare a memoria.

“Dovresti salutare la folla che ti sta rendendo omaggio, sai?” gli suggerì.

“Io? Ma… no, loro stanno acclamando voi, non certo un forestiero come me” replicò Antonio, ancora più intimidito.

“E’ così che la pensi? Prova e stiamo a vedere” lo incoraggiò l’uomo, con un sorriso.

Molto imbarazzato e temendo bordate di fischi o chissà che altro, il ragazzo tentò un lieve cenno della mano verso la folla, con un sorrisetto timido ed esitante… ma l’atteggiamento gentile di Antonio parve entusiasmare ancora di più la gente, che raddoppiò applausi ed evviva.

Rosso in faccia ed emozionatissimo, il giovane si voltò verso Jacopo.

“Messer Pazzi… mi stanno acclamando davvero!” fece, con voce spezzata dal turbamento.

“Te l’avevo detto” fu la semplice risposta di Jacopo Pazzi, che però dentro di sé era ben contento di come Antonio fosse stato accettato con spontaneità da tutti. Da quel giorno e per sempre sarebbe stato considerato uno della famiglia Pazzi…

All’arrivo della processione davanti all’ingresso della Cattedrale, Lorenzo e Giuliano con la madre (Bianca, Novella e Clarice non erano venute quell’anno, li avrebbero attesi a casa insieme ai bambini) osservavano la scena e a Lorenzo scappò un sorrisetto.

“Certo che Jacopo Pazzi ne sa una più del diavolo” commentò. “Non poteva trovare un modo migliore per affascinare uno come Antonio…”

“Eh, sì” dovette convenire Giuliano, “ma senti… sei ancora convinto di volerlo invitare a pranzo da noi?”

“Giuliano, la decisione di tuo fratello è molto saggia. Questo è un momento favorevole e un gesto distensivo non può che essere ben accetto” disse Madonna Lucrezia, d’accordo con il figlio maggiore.

In quel momento il razzo a forma di colombina s’infiammò e partì sfolgorando, attraversando la piazza e andando a incendiare il carro, che prese a esplodere in un boato di fuochi e fiammate spettacolari.* Jacopo vide Antonio trasalire e trattenere il fiato accanto a lui, mentre la folla esultava. Era un momento speciale per la sua famiglia, il giorno dell’anno in cui i Pazzi venivano omaggiati e acclamati come meritavano… ma quel giorno sarebbe rimasto per sempre anche nella memoria di quel ragazzino.

Lo spettacolo pirotecnico durò perlomeno dieci o quindici minuti, ma per Antonio sarebbe potuto durare anche il resto della sua vita e, quando gli ultimi botti esplosero fino al cielo e, pian piano, tutto tornò alla normalità, si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro.

“Oh, è già finito…”

“Sono contento che ti sia piaciuto tanto, ma sì, adesso è finito… almeno fino all’anno prossimo” lo consolò Jacopo, già mettendo le mani avanti e chiarendo che se lo sarebbe portato con sé pure negli anni a venire!

Si avviarono verso l’ingresso della Cattedrale, seguiti da Guglielmo e Francesco. Lì li attendevano Lorenzo, Giuliano e Madonna Lucrezia. L’espressione di Giuliano era tutta un programma: pareva che stesse per vomitare…

“Buongiorno e buona Pasqua, Messer Jacopo, e anche a te, Antonio” disse Lorenzo. “Io e la mia famiglia saremmo lieti di avervi a pranzo con noi in questa giornata di festa.”

Jacopo Pazzi sembrò sorpreso da quell’invito, mentre, dietro di lui, Francesco e Guglielmo sorridevano e Giuliano mormorava lamenti appena udibili.

“No, no, no… ma  _perché, perché_?”

“Questa è opera tua, non è così, Antonio?” fece Pazzi, rivolgendosi al ragazzo, che divenne tutto rosso e sorrise, una luminosa ammissione di colpa.

Ma, alla resa dei conti, a Jacopo non dispiaceva troppo essere circuito affettuosamente da quel ragazzino. E questo avrebbe anche significato guadagnarsi la fiducia dei Medici, che avrebbero abbassato la guardia… sì, accettare il loro invito al pranzo pasquale era un’ottima idea.

“Vi ringrazio molto, Messer Lorenzo, e accetto con piacere il vostro gentile invito” rispose, infrangendo le ultime speranze di Giuliano. “Buona Pasqua anche a voi e alla vostra stimata famiglia.”

Sì, beh, poteva anche permettersi di sparare qualche stronzata, visto che era soddisfatto!

“Buona Pasqua un corno” mormorò Giuliano al fratello, quando Jacopo era già entrato in Cattedrale con Antonio e non poteva più udirlo. “Con lui in casa, sarà la Pasqua più brutta della mia vita!”

Non poteva sapere che la Pasqua peggiore della sua vita sarebbe stata  _un’altra_ , ma tant’è…

“Messer Pazzi, sono così felice che abbiate accettato! Non vedete anche voi quanto è più bella la vita quando siamo tutti uniti e in amicizia? Non è meraviglioso sentirsi così ben accolti e benvoluti?”

Jacopo non disse niente, lasciando che Antonio interpretasse come voleva il suo silenzio.

“Messer Pazzi, visto che adesso siamo tutti un’ _unica grande famiglia_ , non sarebbe un bel gesto se ci sedessimo tutti vicini, sulla stessa panca, per mostrare a Firenze che Medici e Pazzi vivono in perfetta armonia?” propose Antonio, preso dall’entusiasmo.

“Magari per Natale” tagliò corto Jacopo e, aggranfando il ragazzo per un braccio, lo condusse senza tanti complimenti verso la parte destra della navata, accanto all’altare dove erano sistemate le panche per le famiglie più in vista di Firenze. Quella era la panca destinata ai Pazzi, mentre i Medici sedevano di fronte a loro, alla sinistra dell’altare.

Tale disposizione si sarebbe ripetuta, identica, due anni dopo, ma non spoileriamo troppo!

Quella piccola delusione non turbò, però, la felicità di Antonio: era stata una splendida giornata, aveva vissuto una cerimonia spettacolare ed emozionante accanto a Messer Pazzi e, dopo, avrebbero festeggiato tutti insieme con un pranzo a Palazzo Medici. Cosa poteva desiderare di più? Era convinto che il peggio fosse passato e che ormai le due famiglie avrebbero collaborato e condiviso il potere in amicizia e serenità.

Quanto si sbagliava!

**Fine capitolo decimo**

 

 


	11. Capitolo undicesimo

**Capitolo undicesimo**

_I will fight them_ __  
I can say that I can change the world  
But if you let me   
I can change the world for us…

_(“Renaissance” – Skin)_

Nei mesi successivi le cose parvero andare per il verso giusto, solo che un’altra geniale illuminazione colpì la mente di Jacopo Pazzi: si sarebbe candidato come Gonfaloniere, sfidando Petrucci, così, una volta ottenuta quella carica, avrebbe potuto danneggiare e rovinare allegramente ogni piano dei Medici e ostacolare tutte le loro proposte.

Probabilmente questi furono i suoi  _propositi per l’anno nuovo_ , oppure ‘ste cose lui se le sognava di notte!

Comunque, quando espose la sua decisione ad Antonio, trovò, come si aspettava, un entusiastico e incondizionato appoggio.

“Ma certo, Messer Pazzi, se è quello che desiderate io sono ben felice di potervi aiutare!” si offrì generosamente il ragazzo.

Jacopo lo guardò con un sorrisetto, consapevole del fatto che Antonio non aveva la minima idea di cosa significasse per lui diventare Gonfaloniere… però, perché farsi scrupoli ed esitare ad accogliere un’offerta di aiuto concessa con tanto affetto?

“In effetti c’è qualcosa che potresti fare per me” gli disse, dopo una breve riflessione. “Mi saresti di grande aiuto se, quando ti trovi a Palazzo Medici, cercassi nello studio di Lorenzo dei documenti compromettenti, lettere, prove dei loro loschi traffici, cose così.”

“E a che cosa vi servirebbe questo?” si stupì Antonio, cadendo dalle nuvole.

“Beh, se ci fossero prove di affari illeciti dei tuoi amici Medici o qualche lettera compromettente di famiglie loro alleate, potrei usarle per ricattare queste persone e obbligarle a votare per me” spiegò tranquillamente Jacopo. Sì, a questo punto non tentava nemmeno più di nascondere le sue trame al giovane Orsini, tanto riteneva che avrebbe trovato il modo per convincerlo a stare comunque dalla sua parte…

“Se è questo che volete da me, posso tentare di farlo” rispose infatti Antonio, “anche se, con ogni probabilità, non troverò niente e rischierò di farmi scoprire. In realtà io pensavo di aiutarvi in un altro modo: potrei andare a parlare con le famiglie più importanti di Firenze, far capire loro quanto sareste saggio e giusto e quanto bene potreste fare se vi scegliessero come nuovo Gonfaloniere…”

 _Sì, certo, in questo modo tutti penserebbero semplicemente che ti porto a letto e che per questo tu vedi in me delle qualità e delle doti che sono ben lontano dal possedere_ , pensò Jacopo, con un’invidiabile dose di cinico realismo. Ma non fu questo che disse ad Antonio…

“Apprezzo la tua generosa proposta, ma ritengo che sarebbe pressoché inutile: le famiglie che già mi appoggiano conoscono le mie idee e sanno ciò che voglio fare per il bene di Firenze, mentre quelle che appoggiano i Medici continueranno a stare dalla loro parte e a coltivare rancore e pregiudizi nei miei confronti” replicò. “No, ciò che può essere veramente utile alla mia causa sono prove concrete e reali della slealtà e dell’immoralità dei Medici: allora nessuno potrà negare l’evidenza.”

Il giovane sembrava poco convinto, tuttavia annuì.

“Come desiderate, Messer Pazzi” disse. Ovviamente non gli piaceva affatto l’idea di ficcare il naso nella roba di Lorenzo, ma pensava anche che sarebbe stato molto positivo quando avrebbe riferito a Messer Pazzi che, in effetti,  _non esisteva_  alcuna prova di truffe o affari sporchi dei Medici… così sarebbe stato lui a doversi ricredere una volta per tutte e si sarebbe finalmente riconciliato con loro.

Ognuno aveva la sua opinione ed entrambi erano contenti!

Fu così che, un paio di giorni dopo quella interessante conversazione, Antonio si trovò a  _giocare a fare la spia_ tra i documenti di Lorenzo e, com’era naturale, fu ben felice di non trovare niente di compromettente né, tanto meno, prove di una presunta disonestà dei suoi amici.

Eppure qualcosa gli cadde tra le mani, qualcosa che lo fece impallidire e tremare al solo leggerla velocemente e a quel punto ringraziò il cielo di essere stato lui a scoprirla. Che cosa sarebbe successo se Messer Pazzi avesse mandato qualcun altro a frugare in quelle carte? Di sicuro avrebbe usato quell’informazione per fare del male… lui, invece, avrebbe risolto la questione e schivato il pericolo una volta per tutte.

Rimise in ordine tutti i documenti e le carte, come se nessuno avesse mai messo piede in quello studio, e poi si precipitò nella stanza di Giuliano. Fortunatamente lo trovò, cosa che non era affatto scontata, visto che in quegli ultimi mesi era quasi sempre a posare per l’amico Sandro Botticelli… ora capiva il perché… ma dove aveva la testa quell’incosciente?

“Giuliano, ti devo parlare” gli disse, dopo essersi chiuso la porta alle spalle e fissandolo con una serietà che il giovane Medici non gli aveva mai visto.

“Ebbene, ti ascolto” replicò Giuliano, senza dare troppa importanza alla cosa.

“Tu ti sei proprio bevuto il cervello insieme al vino, vero? E’ già una cosa gravissima che tu abbia una storia con Madonna Vespucci, una dama sposata a un uomo gelosissimo e vendicativo… ma ti fai perfino scrivere dei messaggi e delle lettere d’amore da lei? Ma cosa ti dice la testa?”

A quelle parole, Giuliano restò dapprima sbalordito, poi si innervosì e alla fine si arrabbiò proprio. Quella famosa lettera era caduta in mano a Lorenzo e già lui gli aveva fatto la predica, adesso doveva sentire il bis anche da Antonio? Eh, no!

“Innanzitutto non sono affari che ti riguardino, e poi come ti permetti di giudicarmi? Ma pensa se devo farmi fare la ramanzina da uno che va a letto con Jacopo Pazzi!” sbottò.

Antonio divenne rosso come un peperone, ma non si lasciò smontare.

“Perlomeno io non faccio del male a nessuno e, tanto meno, metto in pericolo qualcuno a cui tengo” ribatté. “Non mi interessa affatto la tua vita privata e non mi scandalizzo certo se hai una relazione con la moglie di un altro, non sono fatti miei, ma il tuo egoismo e la tua incoscienza potrebbero portare la rovina alla tua famiglia e anche a Madonna Vespucci.”

“Cosa vuoi capire di queste cose tu, ragazzino?” fece Giuliano, come se non avesse la stessa età del suo amico… “Credi che il mio sia solo un capriccio? Che mi diverta con lei? Non sai niente e non hai nessun diritto di giudicarmi: io la amo veramente e vorrei passare la mia vita con lei!”

“Se è così, peggio ancora! La ami veramente? Non mi pare, visto che non ti fai scrupolo di metterla in pericolo, eppure sai benissimo che razza di uomo sia suo marito. Se l’amassi davvero, vorresti il  _suo_  bene e non il tuo.”

“Ah, perché è questo che tu fai per Jacopo Pazzi? Vuoi il suo bene, eh? Per questo ficchi il naso in faccende che non ti riguardano. Fai la spia per lui, adesso?” lo aggredì Giuliano.

“Sì, voglio il suo bene, è questo che si fa quando si… quando… beh, insomma, ci siamo capiti. E tu ringrazia Dio che sia io la sua spia, perché se fosse stato qualcun altro, qualcuno che veramente la pensa come lui, avrebbe usato quella lettera per rovinare te e Madonna Vespucci. Ma tu a questo non pensi, vero?” ribatté Antonio, suonando convincente proprio perché le sue parole venivano dal cuore e dalla sua sincera preoccupazione per il suo amico e per la donna che lui amava.

Giuliano lo comprese e si calmò.

“So che è stata un’imprudenza, infatti ho detto a Simonetta di non scrivermi mai più” ammise. “Se Lorenzo non avesse trovato quella lettera, l’avrei già bruciata.”

“Bravo, allora fallo adesso” gli disse subito il ragazzo, porgendogli la missiva incriminata. Giuliano la buttò nel caminetto acceso e la guardò mentre si consumava tra le fiamme.

“Non puoi chiedermi di rinunciare a lei, Antonio. Questo non lo farò mai, mai. Non posso vivere senza Simonetta, riesci a capirlo, questo?”

Il giovane Orsini lo capiva meglio di quanto Giuliano potesse anche solo immaginare, ma allo stesso tempo sapeva che la cosa non poteva continuare, sarebbe stata una catastrofe. Se davvero Messer Pazzi ne fosse venuto a conoscenza… non voleva nemmeno pensarci! Si avvicinò all’amico e lo prese affettuosamente per le spalle, continuando a guardarlo negli occhi.

“Ascoltami bene, Giuliano, io non ti sto chiedendo di rinunciare a Simonetta, ti chiedo solo di avere pazienza, di non commettere imprudenze per non perdere lei e te stesso” gli disse. “Sono sicuro che le cose si risolveranno per il meglio, soltanto… non adesso, non così.”

“Beh, tu saresti capace di rinunciare al tuo  _Messer Pazzi_? Saresti capace di allontanarti e di non vederlo più?” lo sfidò il giovane. Per lui era pura follia paragonare la sua Simonetta a quella specie di tiranno malriuscito… ma gli venne in mente solo questa obiezione, visto che il ragazzo aveva perso la testa proprio per  _quello_!

“Se fosse l’unico modo per salvargli la vita sì, mille volte sì!” replicò Antonio, e stavolta nei suoi occhi si leggeva uno strazio indicibile che, da solo, eliminò ogni ulteriore obiezione e protesta di Giuliano. “Mi allontanerei, sì, se questo fosse il suo bene… e poi morirei di disperazione e non me ne importerebbe niente!”

Il giovane Medici ammutolì. Superò persino la nausea nel comprendere quanto Antonio amasse sinceramente Jacopo e si vergognò di se stesso: lui non avrebbe avuto altrettanto coraggio per Simonetta.

Non lo avrebbe avuto? E invece doveva imporselo, Antonio aveva ragione. Se davvero l’amava più della sua stessa vita, quello era il momento per dimostrarlo.

“Cosa devo fare, Antonio?” chiese, e quella domanda era insieme un arrendersi e una richiesta di aiuto.

“Qualche giorno fa Sandro mi diceva che era preoccupato per lei, che la vedeva sciupata, che temeva fosse malata” rispose il ragazzo. “Mi ha riferito anche che ha una brutta tosse e che suo marito voleva che si trasferisse a Genova, sperando che l’aria di mare le giovasse. Ecco, tu devi incoraggiarla a partire per quanto la cosa ti distrugga. Devi spingerla a fare ciò che è meglio per lei, per la sua salute e la sua sicurezza.”

“Tu non sai quello che mi chiedi” mormorò Giuliano, impallidendo.

“E invece sì, ti sto chiedendo di salvare la donna che ami” insisté Antonio. “A Genova lei sarà al sicuro e magari veramente l’aria di mare la guarirà. Troverò un modo sicuro perché vi possiate scrivere senza insospettire nessuno e poi… e poi chi può prevedere il futuro? Suo marito viaggia continuamente per affari, in tutta Europa. Potrebbe incontrare un’altra donna, innamorarsi e ripudiare sua moglie… allora tu la salveresti, prendendola con te. Oppure… insomma, potrebbe succedere qualsiasi cosa. Io sono sicuro, veramente sicuro, che vi riunirete. Magari non subito, magari dovrete pazientare qualche anno, ma siete ancora così giovani. Ne sono certo, Giuliano, siete destinati a stare insieme.”

“Come sei sicuro che Medici e Pazzi diventeranno  _una sola grande famiglia_?” domandò il giovane, scettico.

“Certo!” Antonio annuì con convinzione. “Non lo siete già per buona parte? Guglielmo e Bianca, Francesco e Novella, i loro figli… Sarà lo stesso per te e Simonetta, te lo prometto, abbi solo fiducia in me.”

A volte Giuliano, così come Lorenzo, sospettava che Antonio avesse qualche strano e segreto potere magico… come avrebbe fatto, altrimenti, a tenere buono quel cane rabbioso di Jacopo? A instaurarci una specie di relazione a cui preferiva non pensare? Allora perché non credere alle sue parole? Se poteva andare d’accordo con Jacopo, poteva praticamente fare di tutto, miracoli compresi.

“Va bene, Antonio, mi fiderò di te. Non sarà facile, però… posso provare…”

“Io ti aiuterò, non sarai solo. Andrà tutto bene, Giuliano” promise il ragazzo. Giuliano, commosso, lo abbracciò forte. La sicurezza e l’ottimismo di Antonio a volte riuscivano ad essere contagiosi e adesso anche lui cominciava a credere, a sperare in un futuro alla luce del sole per lui e Simonetta…

Doveva solo avere pazienza.

Così, più tardi quella sera, Antonio poté far ritorno a Palazzo Pazzi sfoderando il suo sorriso più luminoso e assicurando a Messer Pazzi che, pur avendo guardato dappertutto, non aveva trovato niente di compromettente sui Medici.

“Era come pensavo, avete visto? I Medici non tramano niente e non fanno affari disonesti con nessuno” annunciò, trionfante.

“Molto probabilmente sono soltanto bravi a nascondere le tracce dei loro sporchi traffici” replicò Jacopo, infrangendo le aspettative del giovane Orsini. “Bene, comunque ci hai provato. In realtà non pensavo che fosse così facile smascherarli, tessono trame e intrighi da così tanti anni che saranno diventati espertissimi nel celarli. Dovrò trovare un altro modo per renderli inoffensivi…”

“Non potrebbe essere semplicemente che Lorenzo e la sua famiglia sono veramente onesti e vogliono il bene di Firenze? Forse voi pensate a suo nonno Cosimo, ma Lorenzo non è lui e…”

“I Medici sono tutti disonesti e mentitori e porteranno solo male a Firenze” tagliò corto l’uomo. “Tu sei un ragazzino, non sai niente di politica, di affari e nemmeno delle vicende di questa città. Io non mi faccio ingannare dai bei discorsi del tuo amico Lorenzo.”

Antonio non si lasciò smontare e rispose con un semplice sorriso alle solite sparate di Jacopo.

Era proprio una fortuna che fosse stato lui a scoprire la storia tra Giuliano e Simonetta e che avesse messo in guardia il suo amico.

Come sempre, doveva riuscire a restare un passo avanti a Messer Pazzi, per il suo bene e per quello di tutti!

**Fine undicesimo capitolo**

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Capitolo dodicesimo

**Capitolo dodicesimo**

Quella mattina, al Consiglio dei Priori, Antonio si sarebbe messo volentieri le mani nei capelli.

Cosa doveva fare che non avesse già provato mille volte?

Cosa doveva fare  _con Jacopo Pazzi_?

Ogni volta che credeva di aver risolto una cosa, ecco che Messer Pazzi se ne inventava un’altra da tramare, un altro inganno, altre malefatte…

Lo prendeva in giro o cosa?

Non contava niente, per Messer Pazzi, tenerlo con sé tutte le notti? Non voleva dire niente per lui quello che facevano? Eppure Antonio pensava di aver conquistato la sua fiducia, di aver cambiato qualcosa nella sua vita: aveva fatto in modo che si riconciliasse con i suoi nipoti, gli aveva dato il suo appoggio quando gli aveva annunciato che si sarebbe candidato come nuovo Gonfaloniere…

Accidenti, aveva persino accettato di ficcanasare nelle carte di Lorenzo per cercare di aiutarlo!

Sì, beh, c’era quella questione di Simonetta Vespucci e Giuliano… ma quelli non erano mica affari di Messer Pazzi. Anzi, Antonio era stato orgoglioso del lavoro svolto: Giuliano si era convinto a lasciar andare la donna amata e Messer Vespucci aveva portato la moglie a Genova perché l’aria di mare giovasse alla sua salute.

Ovviamente, il giovane Orsini non voleva certo che l’amico rinunciasse alla sua amata: Clarice si era dichiarata disposta a scrivere a Simonetta come se fossero vecchie amiche… e in ogni lettera Giuliano avrebbe potuto nascondere un suo messaggio, al quale lei avrebbe potuto rispondere fingendo di rispondere a Clarice. Insomma, un sistema di spionaggio che nemmeno l’FBI…

Eppure Jacopo Pazzi riusciva a rovinare in dieci minuti quello che poi ad Antonio ci volevano almeno tre settimane per riparare!

Quella mattina, per l’appunto…

Lorenzo stava riferendo al Consiglio dei Priori che Giuliano si era dovuto recare a Città di Castello per sedare delle rivolte che stavano avvenendo contro il Gonfaloniere della città, Messer Vitelli, un uomo corrotto che aveva aumentato le tasse per suo tornaconto. Giuliano aveva convinto l’uomo a ridurre le imposte e poi aveva aiutato finanziariamente le famiglie più indigenti… una cosa molto nobile, certo, pensava Antonio: peccato che fosse stato proprio Jacopo a istigare le rivolte contro Vitelli!

Ma perché? Cosa gli aveva fatto Città di Castello?

Oddio, cosa gli aveva fatto anche Volterra, per dirla tutta?

“Come al solito, i Medici sfoggiano la loro generosità per gloriarsi agli occhi dei Priori” stava dicendo in quel momento Jacopo, in piedi davanti al Gonfaloniere Petrucci e a tutti i presenti, con un sorriso ironico sul volto. “Ma tanta ipocrisia non servirà a niente, visto che l’esercito papale è già in marcia per punire Città di Castello. Ci sarà di nuovo una guerra e la falsa magnanimità dei Medici avrà portato frutto solo alla loro immagine! La famiglia Medici ci ha grandemente deluso ancora una volta.”

Petrucci intervenne, visibilmente seccato.

“Lorenzo ha mandato suo fratello a Città di Castello per convincere il Gonfaloniere ad abbassare le tasse e a portare aiuto alle famiglie più bisognose, che altro avrebbe potuto fare?”

“Gonfaloniere Petrucci, voi non dovreste essere neutrale?” lo attaccò subito Jacopo, e la sala del Consiglio si riempì di voci. Chi si scandalizzava, chi applaudiva la provocazione di Pazzi, chi si sdegnava per la sua aperta disapprovazione dell’operato del Gonfaloniere. In mezzo a tanta confusione non si udì il sospiro sconfortato di Antonio…

“Santo cielo… ora vuole mettersi pure contro il Gonfaloniere? Ma che gli è preso oggi? Io non so più cosa fare con lui…” mormorò.

“Messer Pazzi, ritirate immediatamente quello che avete detto!” esclamò Petrucci, indignato.

Jacopo sorrise soddisfatto.

“Niente affatto. Anzi, annuncio ufficialmente che mi candiderò come Gonfaloniere alle prossime elezioni” dichiarò, compiaciuto. “E’ giunta l’ora che Firenze abbia un Gonfaloniere che non si occupi solo di favorire i Medici.”

Allora sì che i presenti si infervorarono, chi a sostegno di Jacopo e contro la supremazia dei Medici, chi a deplorare la sua inopportuna candidatura. Lorenzo e Giuliano erano allibiti. Jacopo si rimise seduto, con un sorriso trionfante sul volto.

Antonio scuoteva il capo e non sapeva dove sbattere la testa…

“Non aveva… come dire… un  _qualsiasi altro momento e modo_  per annunciare la sua candidatura a Gonfaloniere? Ma allora lo fa apposta…” gemette, senza che nessuno potesse udirlo per il caos che si era creato nella Sala dei Priori dopo quell’ultima sparata di Messer Pazzi!

Certo che, se si poneva in quel modo, non avrebbe trovato poi molti disposti a votare per lui. E poi quella storia di Città di Castello… Antonio aveva sentito dire a Palazzo Medici che Jacopo aveva mandato i suoi uomini di fiducia a corrompere Vitelli e che, poi, gli stessi delinquent…  _uomini_   _di_   _fiducia_  erano stati incaricati di fomentare i disordini in città. Forse avrebbe dovuto chiedere qualche spiegazione all’uomo, ma ormai aveva capito che non gliene avrebbe date, anzi, avrebbe cambiato discorso come faceva sempre, dicendogli che lui era un ragazzino e non capiva niente di politica.

Un’idea si fece strada nella mente del giovane Orsini, un’idea in realtà assurda, ma che lui considerò la perfetta quadratura del cerchio: avrebbe parlato con Lorenzo e Giuliano e li avrebbe convinti ad appoggiare la candidatura di Jacopo. Così, poi, Pazzi sarebbe stato costretto a mostrare loro riconoscenza per il sostegno e l’aiuto ricevuti e si sarebbe mostrato più disponibile a collaborare con i Medici per il bene di Firenze.

In teoria era un’iniziativa bellissima, peccato che Antonio non avesse capito un beneamato di come stessero realmente le cose, ma tant’è!

Conclusa quella riunione memorabile del Consiglio dei Priori, il ragazzo seguì i suoi amici a Palazzo Medici per comunicare loro la sua  _brillante idea_.

Com’è ovvio, Lorenzo e Giuliano, che non vivevano sulla luna, non accolsero quella proposta con l’entusiasmo che Antonio si aspettava…

“Antonio, non vorrei deludere le tue aspettative, ma non esiste proprio che la famiglia Medici possa appoggiare la candidatura di Pazzi” rispose Lorenzo. “La nostra famiglia è sempre stata fedele a Petrucci e, del resto, il Gonfaloniere ci ha ripagato con il suo sostegno e la sua amicizia.”

“Ah, ma allora Messer Pazzi aveva ragione a dire che Messer Petrucci non è neutrale” esclamò il ragazzo, cadendo dalle nuvole.

“Sveglia, Antonio! A Firenze nessuno può essere neutrale!” replicò Giuliano, molto meno paziente del fratello. “Cioè, nessuno a parte te, che ancora credi che possa esistere un accordo tra noi, che siamo tuoi amici, e quell’uomo là con cui vai a…”

“Giuliano, lasciamo perdere questo argomento, per carità!” lo interruppe Lorenzo. “E tu, Antonio, devi capire che, se Jacopo vuole diventare Gonfaloniere, è solo per ostacolare tutte le nostre iniziative e portare la nostra famiglia alla rovina. Non possiamo assolutamente votare per qualcuno che farà di tutto per distruggerci.”

Antonio parve molto deluso dalle parole di Lorenzo e le sue speranze di armonia e collaborazione andarono in fumo.

“Sì, forse avete ragione” ammise, “però allora potrei parlare con Messer Pazzi e spiegargli che voi sareste pure disposti ad appoggiarlo se lui decidesse di non ostacolarvi più.”

“Auguri!” fece Giuliano, ironico. “Sei ancora convinto che quello ti ascolti?”

“Non possiamo impedirti di tentare” disse invece Lorenzo, lanciando un’occhiata al fratello. “Parla con lui, se pensi che possa servire. Ad ogni modo noi non potremo appoggiare la sua candidatura finché non saremo assolutamente certi che lui non userà il suo potere per schiacciarci.”

Era il modo diplomatico di Lorenzo per dire che avrebbe votato per Jacopo solo quando il fiume Arno avesse cominciato a scorrere al contrario…

Antonio, tuttavia, parve soddisfatto.

“Farò così, allora” dichiarò, trionfante. “Gli parlerò e lo convincerò che questo accordo sarebbe la cosa più vantaggiosa anche per lui!”

“Certo, come no” commentò Giuliano a bassa voce, guardando il giovane Orsini che usciva baldanzoso dal palazzo per andare a fare il suo bel discorsetto a Jacopo Pazzi. “Lorenzo, potevi dirgli la verità pura e semplice, no?”

“Non voglio togliere ad Antonio le sue illusioni: lasciamo che sia lui stesso a capire che Pazzi non ha la minima intenzione di collaborare con noi, né ora né mai” ribatté il fratello. “Intanto io andrò a parlare con Messer Ardinghelli per convincerlo a votare per Petrucci.”

“Molto bene, io invece farò lo stesso con Messer Vespucci” disse Giuliano.

Povero Antonio! Mentre lui si adoperava per favorire un accordo impossibile tra i Medici e Jacopo, i suoi amici avrebbero convinto i Priori a votare contro di lui… e, del resto, Pazzi avrebbe intrigato e ricattato altre famiglie per ottenere il loro voto. La sua era proprio la tipica  _Mission Impossible_!

Così il giovane Orsini si recò a Palazzo Pazzi per la sua  _impresa_  e Giuliano, invece, andò a parlare con Messer Vespucci come concordato con il fratello. Quando arrivò alla dimora dell’uomo, tuttavia, ebbe una brutta sorpresa: sapeva già che Simonetta era a Genova da due settimane, ma anche suo marito era in partenza e i servi stavano caricando nelle carrozze gli ultimi bagagli. Il palazzo era ormai spoglio e abbandonato.

“Messer Vespucci, cosa…?” domandò il giovane, allibito. “State partendo? E’ forse accaduto qualcosa alla vostra sposa?”

“Simonetta sta molto meglio, grazie a me che ho deciso di strapparla da questo ambiente immorale” ribatté l’uomo, astioso. “Non mi stupirei, infatti, se si fosse ammalata proprio a causa del tanto tempo trascorso a posare per quel depravato del vostro amico pittore, con la benedizione vostra e della vostra viscida famiglia!”

Giuliano trasalì. Per fortuna Vespucci aveva creduto che fosse stato Sandro Botticelli a corteggiare Simonetta… però, a quanto pareva, considerava anche lui un pervertito che aveva cercato di concupirla. Meno male che Antonio ci aveva visto giusto, almeno quella volta! Quel ragazzo era un mistero: tanto era sveglio e capace nel comprendere le persone e valutare le situazioni, quanto si perdeva in un bicchier d’acqua di fronte a Jacopo Pazzi…

“Sto raggiungendo mia moglie a Genova e resterò con lei per quanto me lo permetteranno i miei affari” riprese Vespucci, “tuttavia…”

Guardò con disprezzo Giuliano prima di sputargli addosso il suo veleno.

“Tuttavia sarò di ritorno a Firenze il giorno delle elezioni del nuovo Gonfaloniere, per dare il mio voto a Messer Pazzi, com’è mio preciso dovere” concluse con acrimonia.

“Ma… perché?” chiese il giovane Medici, sbalordito.

E lui che era andato a chiedergli proprio il suo voto  _contro_  Jacopo!

“Perché è grazie a Messer Pazzi se ho aperto gli occhi sulle depravazioni di Botticelli e della vostra vergognosa e immorale famiglia! Mi ha spiegato come perfino voi avreste voluto traviare e perdere la mia virtuosa e innocente Simonetta… meno male che sono intervenuto in tempo. Jacopo Pazzi merita il mio voto per avermi svelato la verità e aver salvato l’onore di mia moglie. E ora addio, Messer Medici, mi rivedrete soltanto alle elezioni, quando voterò per Pazzi!”

Congedato bruscamente, Giuliano non poté fare altro che andarsene, sconfitto e preoccupato. Vespucci avrebbe votato per Pazzi… ancora una volta Jacopo aveva messo per primo le sue grinfie sulla preda designata. Lui poteva solo ringraziare Antonio che lo aveva avvertito per tempo, altrimenti le cose sarebbero potute andare molto peggio di così!

E quell’ingenuo e illuso ragazzino continuava a credere di poter  _redimere_ quell’intrigante, subdolo e meschino di Jacopo Pazzi. Giuliano cominciava a pensare che nemmeno un miracolo avrebbe mai mutato il carattere di quell’uomo!

**Fine dodicesimo capitolo**

 

 

 


	13. Capitolo tredicesimo

**Capitolo tredicesimo**

_We can fight them_ __  
I can say that I can win it all  
Come with me and I will make my worst untold   
Let me do this...

_(“Renaissance” – Skin)_

Giuliano tornò a Palazzo Medici molto deluso, annunciando al fratello che non era riuscito ad ottenere l’appoggio di Vespucci e che, anzi, l’uomo era infuriato per via della relazione che credeva esistesse tra Sandro Botticelli e Simonetta e aveva deciso di votare per Pazzi.

“Anche a me non è andata molto meglio” sospirò Lorenzo, sconfortato. “Ardinghelli ha detto che non voterà per Pazzi, ma nemmeno per Petrucci che ha danneggiato i suoi affari. E, come se non bastasse, anche Soderini ha detto che voterà per Jacopo, solo Dio sa perché!”

No, in realtà oltre al Padreterno lo sapeva anche Jacopo Pazzi, ma tutta questa storia sarebbe venuta fuori più avanti…

In quel momento i due fratelli vennero raggiunti da Francesco, anche lui con un’aria piuttosto pensierosa.

“Vi ho sentito parlare a proposito della candidatura di mio zio come nuovo Gonfaloniere: vi assicuro che non ne sapevo niente e che sono rimasto sbalordito quanto voi da questa sua decisione. Come potete immaginare, non parliamo molto ultimamente” disse.

“Non preoccuparti, Francesco, lo sappiamo” rispose Lorenzo. “Quello che davvero conta è il tuo voto, come puoi ben immaginare.”

Francesco apparve ancora più a disagio.

“Lorenzo, io… non mi presenterò alla votazione” ammise il giovane. “Addurrò come scusa che mia moglie Novella sta per partorire e che desidero rimanere accanto a lei. Cercate di capirmi, io non voglio votare per qualcuno che tenterà di rovinarvi in ogni modo, ma… non posso neanche votare contro mio zio. Non posso farlo, semplicemente non posso!”

Giuliano sembrava voler obiettare, ma Lorenzo lo trattenne.

“Va bene, ti capisco e forse, al tuo posto, anch’io mi comporterei come te. Non possiamo contare sui voti, dunque dovremo agire in un altro modo per ottenere l’appoggio dei Priori e impedire a Jacopo di distruggerci, come progetta di fare” decise.

“Qual è la tua idea?” domandò Francesco, sollevato al pensiero che il suo mancato voto non sarebbe stato poi così decisivo.

“Potremo fare in modo che la maggioranza abbandoni Jacopo e decida di sostenere Petrucci se riusciremo a rinsaldare l’alleanza con Milano e Venezia” spiegò il giovane, che aveva riflettuto a lungo sulla questione. “Giuliano, tu dovrai andare a Milano a parlare con il Duca Sforza, presentandogli una mia lettera, e convincerlo a firmare il trattato. Nel frattempo, io dovrò recarmi a Città di Castello per tentare di fermare le truppe del Papa: non posso permettere un altro massacro come quello di Volterra.”

“E sarebbe questo il modo per fermare Jacopo?” fece Giuliano, ben poco convinto.

“Questo è tutto ciò che possiamo fare, ma questa volta non dobbiamo assolutamente fallire. Nessuno dei due” affermò il giovane Medici con decisione.

Così, mentre Giuliano partiva per Milano e Lorenzo cavalcava verso Città di Castello, sperando almeno questa volta di giungere in tempo per scongiurare una carneficina, Antonio si trovava nella tana del lupo… cioè, a Palazzo Pazzi, per cercare di ottenere spiegazioni da Jacopo. Sì, va bene, lui voleva diventare Gonfaloniere, era un’ambizione legittima… o almeno così pensava Antonio… ma perché coinvolgere Città di Castello, le truppe papali e tutta la compagnia? Cosa c’entravano con delle elezioni che riguardavano Firenze e soltanto Firenze?

Jacopo, tuttavia, aveva sviluppato una  _simpaticissima_  abitudine: ossia, quando non voleva rispondere alle domande troppo dirette di Antonio, si limitava a ignorarlo allegramente e a cambiare argomento.

“Dovresti congratularti con me, giovane Orsini, invece di farmi tante domande fuori luogo” gli disse, compiaciuto. “La carica di Gonfaloniere sarà sicuramente mia: oltre ai sostenitori della mia famiglia ho ottenuto i voti di Vespucci e Soderini, che hanno sempre appoggiato i Medici.”

Antonio rimase sbigottito e una lieve preoccupazione si fece strada in lui: come aveva fatto Jacopo a convincere Vespucci? Era forse venuto a sapere qualcosa di quella famosa lettera che lui aveva fatto distruggere a Giuliano? Il ragazzo cominciò a temere che tutto il suo bel piano per allontanare Simonetta e salvare lei e Giuliano fosse andato in fumo…

“Messer Vespucci?” chiese con una vocina piccola piccola. “Non sapevo nemmeno che lo conosceste…”

“E’ vero, non lo conosco bene come gli altri Priori, ma ottenere il suo voto è stato semplicissimo” replicò l’uomo, pienamente soddisfatto del suo operato. “Sapevo che aveva avuto dei diverbi con Botticelli e che sospettava che l’amico di Lorenzo fosse l’amante di sua moglie. Non ho fatto altro che ingigantire i suoi dubbi e suggerirgli che, probabilmente, anche Giuliano de’ Medici stava tentando di piegare Madonna Vespucci alle sue voglie. Per questo andava così spesso nella bottega del pittore.”

“Ma… ma non è vero!” protestò Antonio, sollevato tuttavia nel comprendere che Jacopo non sapeva niente e che si era basato solo su dicerie e pettegolezzi. “Nessuno ha mancato di rispetto a Madonna Vespucci e Giuliano andava sempre nella bottega di Sandro anche prima, sono molto amici e…”

Jacopo si mise a ridere.

“Sei veramente ingenuo e inesperto per quanto riguarda la politica, ragazzino” commentò, divertito. “Non ha importanza cosa è vero e cosa non lo è, ma cosa _mi avvantaggia_. Non mi interessa che Simonetta Vespucci sia l’amante di Botticelli, di Giuliano, di Lorenzo o di mezza Firenze, quello che conta è che suo marito si sia indignato con i Medici e abbia deciso di votare per me, pensando che io abbia voluto tutelare l’onore di quella donna.”

 _Ah, ecco, così funziona la politica secondo lui…_ pensò, deluso, il giovane Orsini. Era contento che Pazzi non avesse scoperto la relazione tra Giuliano e Simonetta, ma quella sua mancanza di scrupoli lo feriva.

E ancora non aveva sentito la parte migliore!

“Bene, ma proprio non riesco a capire come abbiate potuto convincere Messer Soderini, che è amico di Lorenzo e della sua famiglia da anni” disse, meditabondo.  

“Oh, quello è stato ancora più facile e non ho avuto bisogno di inventare niente” ribatté l’uomo, ancora più compiaciuto di se stesso. “Mi è bastato rammentare a Soderini che, anni fa, era stato lui ad appoggiare l’attentato a Piero de’ Medici, sostenendo che fosse un debole e che avrebbe portato la rovina a Firenze. Pare che Lorenzo non fosse a conoscenza di questo piccolo particolare e, ovviamente, le cose resteranno così soltanto se Soderini voterà per me.”

Questa Antonio davvero non se l’aspettava…

“Non posso crederci” mormorò, allibito. “Messer Soderini era uno dei mandanti dell’attentato ai Medici? Ma come…”

“Te l’ho detto che non capisci niente di politica, ragazzo. E’ così che funziona nel nostro mondo. Adesso, però, ho presentato il conto a Soderini e mi sono guadagnato il suo voto” disse Jacopo, con un sorriso trionfante.

Antonio, ancora più mortificato, preferì non indagare oltre su chi altri fosse coinvolto nel famoso attentato contro i Medici, anche perché ne aveva una vaga idea…

“Dunque voi volete diventare Gonfaloniere usando le menzogne e i ricatti, Messer Pazzi?”

Se quella domanda gliel’avesse rivolta chiunque altro, Jacopo l’avrebbe mangiato vivo, ma siccome si trattava di Antonio si limitò a ridacchiare.

“Conosci forse un metodo più efficace di questo, giovane Orsini?” gli chiese di rimando.

Antonio piantò gli occhioni neri sgranati in faccia a Jacopo.

“Io penso che il modo migliore sia un altro” replicò con candore. “Voi dovreste offrire a Firenze qualcosa di eccezionale, un po’ come fa Lorenzo con i suoi trattati di alleanza. Così allora tutti voterebbero per voi e vi acclamerebbero come colui che ha reso ricca e potente la città… come fecero i vostri antenati che conquistarono i loro privilegi con atti di valore e magnanimità e non certo con intrighi e complotti!”

Jacopo ridacchiò ancora una volta, sebbene in realtà fosse intenerito dalla visione idealizzata del ragazzo e lusingato dall’accenno al valore dei suoi antenati, cui lui teneva tanto (sì, nel caso non si fosse capito…).

“Queste tue idee non sono sbagliate, ragazzino, e magari potrò anche seguirle una volta ottenuta la carica di Gonfaloniere” disse, avvicinandosi al giovane, “tuttavia per ottenere il potere spesso è necessario giocare sporco.”

Antonio continuava a non essere molto convinto, ma si sentiva come ipnotizzato dallo sguardo e dalla vicinanza di Jacopo: insomma, quando Pazzi era nei paraggi, Antonio iniziava a non capire più niente!

“Tu sei un ragazzo intelligente, sebbene molto ingenuo, perciò, quando sarò Gonfaloniere, accetterò volentieri i tuoi consigli per governare meglio, fare il bene di Firenze e mostrare quelle doti di magnanimità e lungimiranza che… beh, che forse non sono proprio quelle che spiccano di più nel mio carattere. Così sarò benvoluto e acclamato dai cittadini, proprio come hai detto tu” concluse, poi lo aggranfò per baciarselo tutto, profondamente e quasi con ferocia, acceso dall’idea di ottenere il potere che desiderava e di essere rispettato e onorato come i suoi antenati.

Sospinse Antonio verso la camera da letto e là si impegnò in un altro dei modi che usava spesso per farlo tacere e interrompere la pletora delle sue domande fin troppo imbarazzanti. E, in fondo, anche per Jacopo era piacevole e rilassante immergersi nel candore e nella dolcezza di Antonio e dimenticare, almeno per un po’, il fango della realtà in cui viveva.

Alla fine il giovane era talmente affannato e disfatto da non avere più nulla da domandare, con la mente completamente vuota, perso nella stretta dell’uomo. Fu Jacopo a riprendere la parola per primo, tenendo tra le braccia quel ragazzino che tanto lo divertiva e lo lusingava.

“Dunque quando sarò Gonfaloniere tu resterai al mio fianco e mi appoggerai per il bene di Firenze, non è così?” chiese, dando già disinvoltamente per scontato che il nuovo Gonfaloniere sarebbe stato lui e tanti saluti a Petrucci.

“Per il bene di Firenze… e non solo” mormorò Antonio, del tutto abbandonato nel suo abbraccio. “Io resterò sempre accanto a voi comunque vadano le cose, ve lo prometto, Messer Pazzi.”

E questa promessa segnava il suo destino, sebbene il giovane Orsini ancora non potesse saperlo…

Jacopo sorrise di nuovo, soddisfatto, ma questa volta non rivelò ad Antonio quello che veramente pensava. Certo che sarebbe stato bello governare la sua Firenze accanto a quel ragazzino… e lo avrebbe fatto, ma prima si sarebbe sbarazzato dei Medici una volta per tutte. Avrebbe mandato in rovina la loro Banca e li avrebbe cacciati dalla città, approfittando del suo potere come Gonfaloniere.

Ovviamente, però, questo non poteva dirlo ad Antonio… ed infatti se ne guardò bene! Il ragazzo doveva sapere soltanto quello che faceva comodo a lui per sostenerlo e dargli il suo appoggio.

**Fine tredicesimo capitolo**

 

 


	14. Capitolo quattordicesimo

**Capitolo quattordicesimo**

 

 _I can say that I can change the world_ __  
But if you let me  
I can make another world for us   
Let me suffer all for you   
Make this vision all brand new…

_(“Renaissance” – Skin)_

Nei giorni seguenti le cose sembrarono girare a favore dei Medici: Giuliano aveva convinto il Duca Sforza a firmare il trattato di alleanza con Firenze e Venezia; Lorenzo era riuscito a fermare le truppe papali che si erano limitate a destituire il corrotto Gonfaloniere Vitelli senza fare del male agli abitanti di Città di Castello.

Questi importanti risultati furono di grande aiuto per la famiglia Medici che, a questo punto, poteva anche accettare il fatto di aver perduto qualche voto per Petrucci. I Priori avrebbero sicuramente apprezzato gli sforzi dei due fratelli e l’importanza di queste conquiste in favore di Firenze, appoggiando quindi il loro candidato come Gonfaloniere.

Insomma, pareva proprio che, anche questa volta, i sogni di gloria di Jacopo avrebbero dovuto ridimensionarsi.  _Mai ‘na gioia_  per lui, in parole povere…

Antonio, come al solito, pensò che sarebbe stato suo dovere andare a parlare con lui per anticipargli che, forse, il risultato delle elezioni non sarebbe stato proprio quello che lui si aspettava e, magari, sperando di non beccarsi un altro ceffone… Per Jacopo Pazzi, a quanto pareva, non valeva il detto  _Ambasciator non porta pena_!

Entrando a Palazzo Pazzi, però, il giovane Orsini udì un colloquio piuttosto concitato tra Jacopo e un’altra persona e si fermò sulla soglia, incerto. Gli parve di riconoscere la voce di Luca Soderini e, preoccupato, rimase fuori dalla stanza ad ascoltare. Sì, sapeva che non stava bene origliare, ma aveva anche capito che in quel folle mondo in cui si era trovato a vivere doveva cercare di restare sempre un passo avanti a Jacopo.

Soderini aveva detto a Pazzi che non avrebbe tradito Lorenzo, che anzi gli avrebbe confessato la verità subendone le conseguenze e che, quindi, avrebbe dato il suo voto a Petrucci.

 _Quest’uomo cambia idea a seconda di come cambia il vento_ , pensò Antonio, aspettandosi una reazione violenta da parte di Jacopo.

“Siete un uomo onesto, Luca, e io vi rispetto” disse invece Pazzi, sorprendendo tanto Soderini quanto Antonio. “Potete andare, adesso, non c’è altro da dire.”

Con il cuore che gli batteva a mille, il ragazzo uscì dal palazzo e finse di passare di lì per caso. La reazione inaspettata di Jacopo non lo aveva convinto fino in fondo e poi, a dirla tutta, aveva molta curiosità di parlare con Soderini e capire meglio la sua posizione nei confronti di Lorenzo.

“Buon pomeriggio, Messer Soderini. Mi permettete di accompagnarvi a casa? Vorrei parlare con voi in privato” disse il giovane Orsini al Priore.

Se Soderini era rimasto stupito nel trovare Antonio fuori da Palazzo Pazzi, non lo diede a vedere più di tanto e accettò la sua offerta. I due si incamminarono insieme e Antonio iniziò con le sue domande prendendola piuttosto alla larga e fingendo di non aver udito una parola del dialogo che l’uomo aveva appena avuto con Jacopo Pazzi.

“Messer Soderini, vi confesso di essere rimasto piuttosto stupito quando Lorenzo ci ha annunciato che avreste votato per Messer Pazzi” disse. “So che siete amico della famiglia Medici da molto tempo e devo confessarvi che Lorenzo è rimasto molto deluso dalla vostra decisione.”

Soderini sembrava a disagio. Insieme ad Antonio imboccò un vicolo che lo avrebbe portato più velocemente al suo palazzo e, camminando in fretta, iniziò a parlare.

“La mia decisione è cambiata” annunciò. “Non darò il mio voto a Jacopo Pazzi e…”

In quel momento un’ombra uscì improvvisa da una rientranza e fece per slanciarsi contro Soderini, brandendo una daga. Antonio, colto alla sprovvista, lanciò un grido e Soderini scartò di lato, impedendo così all’uomo armato di colpirlo, quindi cercò di afferrare il braccio del sicario per vederlo in faccia.

Il mantello scuro che ricopriva il volto dell’uomo ricadde da un lato e sia Antonio sia Soderini videro chiaramente il volto patibolare dello sgherro di Jacopo. Il sicario, vistosi riconosciuto, esitò. La sua prima intenzione sarebbe stata quella di prendere a coltellate tutti e due, tanto per togliersi il pensiero, ma il grido di Antonio era stato udito in strada, alcune persone cominciavano ad affacciarsi all’imboccatura del vicolo e, fatti due conti, il sicario ritenne più prudente dileguarsi prima che a qualcuno venisse in mente di chiamare i birri…

“Messer Soderini, state bene? Siete ferito?” si preoccupò subito Antonio, avvicinandosi all’uomo. Intanto, le persone che si erano raccolte all’imboccatura del vicolo, vedendo che non accadeva più niente di emozionante, si stavano allontanando… in fondo il mondo di allora non era poi tanto diverso da oggi!

“Sì, sto bene, ma… quell’uomo, io l’ho riconosciuto. E’ uno degli uomini di Jacopo Pazzi!” esclamò il Priore, a metà tra lo sconvolto e l’indignato. “Pazzi voleva uccidermi perché non dessi il mio voto a Petrucci! Antonio, dobbiamo andare subito al Palazzo dei Priori, convocare una riunione e denunciarlo. Tu eri con me, hai visto tutto, sarai un testimone. Dobbiamo andare immediatamente!”

“Messere, siete turbato, è comprensibile. Vi accompagno a casa e vostro figlio Bastiano si occuperà di voi” replicò a sorpresa il giovane, come se non lo avesse nemmeno sentito.

Soderini si voltò a guardarlo e rimase ancora più sconcertato: Antonio era serio in volto come non lo aveva mai visto e il suo sguardo era fermo, duro quasi, per quanto potesse fare il duro un ragazzetto come lui… era poco credibile, ma il giovane sperava che avrebbe funzionato. Non aveva studiato le mosse e gli atteggiamenti di Jacopo per niente, durante tutto quel tempo, a qualcosa sarebbe pur dovuto servire!

“Antonio, hai capito quello che ho detto? Dobbiamo denunciare Jacopo Pazzi al Consiglio, per aver tentato di assassinare un Priore!” ripeté Soderini, che forse non aveva ancora chiaro con chi aveva a che fare… o forse cominciava a sospettarlo.

“Io vi accompagnerò in due posti soltanto, Messer Soderini” disse Antonio, tirando fuori il tono di voce più cupo e grave del suo repertorio. “A casa vostra, se volete riposare e dimenticare tutta questa brutta faccenda; oppure a Palazzo Medici per raccontare tutto a Lorenzo… compresa la parte che avete avuto  _voi_ nella storia.”

Luca Soderini era allibito. Conosceva Antonio come un ragazzo semplice, gentile e generoso, sapeva che era amico di Lorenzo e che cercava di favorire una riconciliazione tra i Medici e i Pazzi; oddio, sapeva anche, come ormai quasi tutta Firenze, che il suo rapporto con Jacopo Pazzi era  _piuttosto ambiguo_  a voler essere buoni, ma non se ne era mai curato, perché la cosa non lo riguardava.

Eh, già, però adesso la cosa cominciava a riguardarlo. Possibile che si fosse legato a Jacopo così tanto da tirar fuori un  _lato oscuro_ che probabilmente nemmeno sapeva di avere?

“Di che cosa stai parlando, ragazzo?”

“Del fatto che so tutto, so che Messer Pazzi vi teneva in pugno perché era a conoscenza del vostro ruolo nell’attentato al padre di Lorenzo e che voi, alla fine, vi siete rifiutato di cedere al ricatto. Vi ammiro per il vostro coraggio, ma non vi permetterò di danneggiare Messer Pazzi” affermò il giovane, ostentando una gelida calma che in realtà non provava nemmeno lontanamente… ma che riteneva l’atteggiamento più consono al momento.

“Antonio, non mi dirai che vuoi veramente proteggere quell’assassino, quel…”

“Forse devo spiegarmi meglio, Messer Soderini? Avete due sole possibilità: potete tornare a casa e fingere che non sia mai accaduto nulla, dicendo a Lorenzo che avete cambiato idea e che voterete per Petrucci, appoggiando la sua famiglia come avete sempre fatto; in questo caso nessuno saprà mai niente del vostro tradimento e voi sarete libero di votare secondo coscienza, nessuno vi intimidirà più. Oppure potete andare da Lorenzo e raccontargli tutto, sperando che vi perdoni… in quel caso dubito che potrete mantenere il vostro seggio in Consiglio e votare alle elezioni, tuttavia sono propenso a credere che Lorenzo vi perdonerà e, in ogni caso, io insisterò perché lo faccia. Non subirete conseguenze in nessuno dei due casi” promise Antonio. E, in quel momento, probabilmente Jacopo sarebbe stato fiero di lui, se lo avesse visto: aveva recitato perfettamente la parte di quello che ti fa un’offerta  _che non potrai rifiutare_. A quanto pareva, aveva imparato dal migliore!

“Non riesco a crederci… tu mi stai  _ricattando_ , giovane Orsini? Tu? E tutto per proteggere quell’uomo e i suoi sporchi traffici?” Soderini era sbigottito. “Jacopo Pazzi ha tentato di uccidermi e deve essere denunciato…”

“Non oserete denunciare Messer Pazzi ai Priori, altrimenti sarò io stesso a denunciare  _voi_  agli stessi Priori, per l’attentato a Piero de’ Medici. Sono stato più chiaro, adesso?” dichiarò Antonio, con maggior convinzione. Dentro si sentiva la persona più abietta e crudele dell’universo, ma non avrebbe lasciato che Soderini nuocesse a Jacopo, mai, a nessun costo. Non poteva permettere che Jacopo venisse arrestato… o peggio.

Soderini scosse il capo, impotente.

“Io non ti capisco proprio, figliolo” mormorò. “Hai visto tu stesso i metodi che usa quell’uomo, hai visto che era disposto a farmi uccidere, eppure lo difendi. Vuoi davvero che uno come Jacopo Pazzi diventi Gonfaloniere?”

L’espressione sul volto del ragazzo si fece triste e delusa.

“No, Messer Pazzi non diventerà Gonfaloniere” replicò. “Non avrà più il vostro voto e la maggioranza dei Priori appoggerà i Medici, perché Lorenzo è riuscito a concludere delle alleanze molto vantaggiose per Firenze. Sarà Petrucci a vincere.”

_E Messer Pazzi non sarà per niente contento quando lo saprà…_

“Ma, allora… se tu non condividi i suoi metodi e se sei dalla parte di Lorenzo, perché vuoi proteggerlo?” chiese ancora il Priore Soderini. Poi guardò in faccia Antonio e lesse la risposta nei suoi grandi occhi scuri… “Anzi, no, non dirmelo, credo proprio di non volerlo sapere.”

“Dunque che cosa decidete di fare, Messer Soderini?”

L’uomo aveva scelto: questa volta non sarebbe stato un codardo.

“Andiamo a Palazzo Medici, racconterò tutto a Lorenzo e accetterò la sua decisione, qualunque essa sia” dichiarò, convinto.

Finalmente Antonio poté rilassarsi e regalare un sorriso a Soderini. Sorridere ed essere amichevole gli veniva molto più spontaneo che recitare la parte del _boss di provincia_ …

“Molto bene, allora vi accompagnerò a Palazzo Medici” disse. Pensava che Soderini avrebbe dovuto rinunciare al suo seggio fra i Priori, Lorenzo avrebbe preteso almeno quello ma, tutto sommato, era anche convinto che sarebbe stato perdonato.

Era stata dura, durissima per lui doversi imporre su Soderini, ricattarlo, minacciarlo perfino. Si sentiva stanchissimo, ma sapeva che avrebbe dovuto farci l’abitudine: Jacopo a volte aveva delle  _alzate d’ingegno_  che lo mettevano nei guai e rovinavano tutto quello che Antonio sperava potesse ottenere. Non sarebbe stato facile restargli sempre un passo avanti… ma che accidenti gli era venuto in mente di tentare di far assassinare Soderini? Si era bevuto il cervello? Meno male che lui era nei paraggi… non poteva proprio perderlo d’occhio un istante che combinava qualcosa!

E così Antonio accompagnò Soderini a Palazzo Medici e rimase con lui mentre confessava quello che, anni prima, aveva fatto contro suo padre. Lorenzo lo ascoltò prima incredulo, poi indignato, infine semplicemente addolorato per il tradimento di colui che aveva sempre considerato un caro amico della sua famiglia.

“Come avete potuto, Luca? Mio padre vi voleva bene, si è sempre fidato di voi…”

Luca Soderini, in coscienza, si sentiva veramente un verme. A quel punto non contava più tanto cosa avrebbe deciso Lorenzo, lui si sarebbe comunque ritirato dalla sua carica di Priore, poiché non se ne sentiva più degno.

“Potrei dire che l’ho fatto per il bene di Firenze, perché sapevo che vostro padre era un debole e che ne avrebbe causato la rovina… ma ciò non mi assolverebbe, lo so bene” mormorò l’uomo. “Ero suo amico, avrei dovuto parlargli, non agire alle sue spalle.”

Lorenzo era molto provato, ma riuscì a guardare l’amico negli occhi e a superare il dolore.

“Non vi avrebbe ascoltato” replicò. “Io lo so bene, perché ho dovuto fare quasi la stessa cosa, alla fine, per salvare Firenze. Lui l’avrebbe messa nelle mani del Duca Sforza se io non lo avessi tradito, prendendo il suo posto a capo della Banca Medici con l’appoggio dei Priori. E’ vero, io non ho aggredito mio padre con un’arma, ma spesso mi chiedo se… se con il mio gesto non abbia accelerato la sua morte. Anch’io l’ho pugnalato alle spalle e, in fin dei conti, non sono migliore di voi.”

Sia Lorenzo che Soderini erano commossi e straziati dai ricordi. Quello che sarebbe potuto essere un confronto drammatico diventò, con grande soddisfazione di Antonio, una riconciliazione vera, che veniva dal cuore. I due si abbracciarono, sciogliendo il rimorso delle azioni passate in un pianto silenzioso.

La cosa, però, non finiva lì.

“Jacopo Pazzi mi aveva ricattato, costringendomi a promettergli il suo voto se non volevo che lui ti rivelasse tutto” spiegò poi Luca Soderini. “Inizialmente sono stato un codardo e ho ceduto al suo ricatto, ma poi ho compreso… ho preferito dirti tutto io stesso. E, comunque vada, mi dimetterò da Priore: non merito più di ricoprire quella carica.”

A questo Lorenzo non poté muovere obiezioni. Soderini aveva sbagliato e adesso sceglieva di punirsi, rinunciando alla carriera politica e ai suoi privilegi. Peccato che Jacopo non fosse altrettanto lungimirante… ma già, non sarebbe stato Jacopo Pazzi!

“Credo che sia la cosa giusta da fare, Luca, ma non temete, nessuno saprà il vero motivo del vostro ritiro” disse il giovane Medici. “Diremo in giro che avete compiuto questa scelta per motivi di salute. E io chiederò ai Priori di concedere il vostro seggio nel Consiglio a Bastiano, vostro figlio.”

Soderini lo fissò, incredulo e commosso.

“Sì, la vostra famiglia non deve essere punita per un errore che voi avete commesso anni fa e di cui siete pentito. Sono certo che Bastiano sarà un ottimo Priore” sorrise Lorenzo.

“Non so come ringraziarti, Lorenzo, davvero, io… ero pronto a tutto, venendo qui, e la tua generosità mi lascia senza parole” disse l’uomo. Si voltò verso Antonio, che aveva seguito tutta la scena con grande partecipazione, e comprese che era anche merito suo se tutto era finito nel modo migliore. Lui lo aveva salvato e lo aveva accompagnato da Lorenzo…

Per riguardo ai sentimenti del giovane Orsini, avrebbe taciuto su Jacopo e su ciò che aveva tentato di fare. In fondo, anche lui si era macchiato di una colpa simile ed era stato perdonato…

“Mi chiedo, però, come reagirà Jacopo alla vostra decisione” fece Lorenzo, notando quella sorta di sguardo d’intesa che era passato tra Soderini e Antonio.

“Andrò a parlargli io, naturalmente!” si offrì subito il ragazzo, mostrando un entusiasmo quanto mai ingiustificato. “Se volete, Messer Soderini, vi accompagnerò a casa e poi mi recherò a Palazzo Pazzi.”

Così fece, infatti. Scortò l’uomo fino a casa sua (hai visto mai Jacopo volesse provare una seconda volta a mandare il suo sicario…) e poi fece per incamminarsi verso la dimora di Pazzi.

“Antonio, aspetta” lo richiamò Soderini, preoccupato. “Sei sicuro? Voglio dire, a quest’ora Jacopo saprà benissimo che hai sventato i suoi piani… e se volesse vendicarsi su di te?”

Antonio sorrise, ostentando una sicurezza maggiore di quella che provava.

“Non temete, io non credo che Messer Pazzi potrebbe farmi del male. E poi, son pur sempre un Orsini, no? Non si metterebbe mai contro una potente famiglia romana!” ribatté. “Vi porgo i miei saluti, Messer Soderini.”

L’uomo guardò il giovane allontanarsi, senza trovare altre parole per trattenerlo. Poteva solo sperare che Antonio avesse ragione e che Jacopo riuscisse a ragionare lucidamente almeno davanti a lui. Il ragazzo, in fondo, aveva fatto di tutto per proteggerlo quando sarebbe stato così facile denunciarlo ai Priori…

Ma Jacopo sarebbe riuscito a capire quanto Antonio fosse generoso, coraggioso e quanto, da vero incosciente, fosse perdutamente innamorato di lui?

**Fine capitolo quattordicesimo**

 

 

 

 


	15. Capitolo quindicesimo

**Capitolo quindicesimo**

_I will fight them_ __  
I can say that I can change the world  
But if you let me   
I can change the world for us   
Come with me and   
Make this vision all brand new   
We can fight them…

_(“Renaissance” – Skin)_

Jacopo Pazzi, purtroppo, era già informato di come fossero andate le cose quel pomeriggio. Il delinquente… pardon, sicario (che poi è la stessa cosa!), che lo serviva era corso subito a Palazzo Pazzi e gli aveva riferito tutto quello che era accaduto con Soderini… compreso, naturalmente, l’intervento quanto mai inopportuno di Antonio. Si era anche permesso di suggerire caldamente al suo signore il metodo più efficace e veloce per risolvere la questione  _con grande soddisfazione di tutti_.

“Mio signore, temo che Soderini potrebbe andare a denunciarvi ai Priori” aveva detto quella faccia da patibolo. “Desiderate che lo elimini prima che ne abbia la possibilità?”

“No, ormai le cose sono andate così e, anzi, ucciderlo ora sarebbe un tantino controproducente per me. Non avrei più modo di far ricadere la colpa su Lorenzo come avevo progettato e, al contrario, io diventerei il primo sulla lista dei sospettati” replicò Pazzi, pensieroso. “Ritengo comunque che Soderini non parlerà perché sa che, se lo facesse, io potrei denunciare  _lui_  al giovane Medici per l’attentato a suo padre.”

“Allora il ragazzo… lui potrebbe parlare” riprese lo sgherro, che non voleva rinunciare all’opportunità di tagliare la gola a qualcuno. “Volete che ci pensi io?”

Un lampo d’ira passò negli occhi di Jacopo.

“Assolutamente no!” ruggì, indignato. “Non dovrai torcere nemmeno un capello al giovane Orsini, mi sono spiegato bene? Mi occuperò io stesso di lui…”

Il sicario non era per niente d’accordo, per lui sarebbe stato molto più facile e piacevole, oltre che sicuro, accoltellare tutti quanti e togliersi il pensiero, tuttavia non poteva certo disobbedire.

“Come desiderate, mio signore” rispose allora, ma si vedeva che ci era rimasto parecchio male. Si inchinò velocemente e se ne andò.

Quando Antonio giunse a Palazzo Pazzi trovò Jacopo che lo aspettava nel suo studio, seduto alla scrivania e con un’espressione indecifrabile sul volto… che, in genere, non prometteva niente di buono.

“Siediti, giovane Orsini” disse l’uomo, indicandogli la sedia davanti alla sua scrivania. Il ragazzo obbedì all’istante, non c’era nemmeno da sognarsi di ribattere a Jacopo quando era di cattivo umore come in quel momento!

“E ora vorrei che mi spiegassi chiaramente che cosa hai combinato con Luca Soderini” riprese Pazzi in tono inquisitorio.

Antonio trasalì: era evidente che l’uomo sapeva già tutto e che lui avrebbe dovuto far valere le sue ragioni se non voleva che la faccenda finisse male.

“Chi ve l’ha detto?” chiese. “Sono sicuro che è stato il vostro uomo, lui…”

“Forse non ti è chiaro che siamo in casa mia e che qui le domande le faccio io” lo interruppe Jacopo, mettendo in chiaro le cose tanto per iniziare col piede giusto. “Come lo so non ha alcuna importanza, tu devi solo spiegarmi che cosa hai fatto e perché.”

Antonio trasse un lungo sospiro e cominciò a parlare.

Del resto era convintissimo di aver fatto la cosa giusta, ora doveva solo farlo capire a Pazzi. Semplice, no?

“Ho visto Messer Soderini uscire dal vostro palazzo e mi sono offerto di accompagnarlo a casa. Mentre attraversavamo un vicolo, un uomo ha cercato di aggredirlo, io ho gridato e lui, per non far accorrere gente, è fuggito lasciandolo illeso. Era il vostro sicario, l’ho riconosciuto io e lo ha riconosciuto Messer Soderini. Cosa pensavate di fare? Farlo assassinare perché aveva cambiato idea e non vi avrebbe dato il suo voto? Ma non avete riflettuto sul pericolo che correvate? E’ stata un’azione sconsiderata, per fortuna c’ero io con il Priore…”

Jacopo rimase sorpreso da tanta sincerità e, sebbene non volesse mostrarlo, era anche contento che Antonio non avesse cercato di mentirgli. Capitava così raramente che qualcuno fosse tanto aperto con lui… già, chissà perché?

“Non la definirei affatto una fortuna e mi sembra che lo sconsiderato sia tu. Non hai pensato che Luca Soderini potrebbe denunciarmi ai Priori per aver attentato alla sua vita? E’ questo che vuoi?” lo interruppe in tono brusco, ostentando una rabbia che non provava per mettere alla prova il giovane.

Antonio, però, non si lasciò turbare, sicuro com’era di aver agito per il bene di Jacopo, oltre che per salvare la vita a Messer Soderini.

“No, non vi denuncerà. Sa benissimo che, se osasse fare una cosa del genere, sarei io a denunciare lui per aver partecipato all’attentato contro Piero de’ Medici” replicò. Il suo tono era calmo e tranquillo, ma la luce nei suoi occhi fece immediatamente comprendere a Jacopo Pazzi che il ragazzo diceva la verità e che anche Soderini lo aveva capito. Questa consapevolezza riempì l’uomo di stupore, ma anche di una sorta di fierezza: adesso sì che quel ragazzino dimostrava di essere un degno rappresentante della famiglia Pazzi… per quanto lo fosse soltanto perché lui se lo portava a letto, in sostanza, ma si poteva sorvolare su questo dettaglio insignificante.

“Mi stai dicendo che hai ricattato e addirittura minacciato Luca Soderini? Proprio tu?” gli chiese, fissandolo come se Antonio gli avesse appena annunciato di aver appiccato un incendio a Palazzo Medici.

“Sì, l’ho fatto e non mi è piaciuto per niente” ammise il giovane. “Mi sono sentito una persona orribile, ma non potevo fare diversamente, era l’unico modo, dovevo essere sicuro che non vi avrebbe denunciato ai Priori!”

“Parola mia, sei pieno di risorse inaspettate, ragazzo” commentò Pazzi, ridacchiando. “Quindi posso stare tranquillo per quanto riguarda Luca Soderini, terrà la bocca chiusa. Ma di te cosa devo pensare? Tu hai visto tutto, potresti essere tu a denunciarmi: proprio per questo il mio uomo voleva eliminarti a tutti i costi. Chi mi assicura che posso fidarmi di te?”

Era un momento di grande intensità drammatica: Jacopo non aveva la minima intenzione di fare del male ad Antonio, ma si divertiva a spaventarlo per capire fino a che punto sarebbe stato disposto a spingersi pur di appoggiarlo… anche quando non approvava i suoi metodi, come in quel caso.

Antonio trasalì, non tanto per la paura quanto per il dolore. Davvero Messer Pazzi gli avrebbe fatto del male senza pensarci due volte? Contava così poco per lui?

“Vorreste farmi uccidere, Messer Pazzi?” mormorò, nei suoi occhi tutta la disperazione del mondo. “Come potete anche solo pensare che io potrei denunciarvi quando ho fatto di tutto per proteggervi? E intendo proprio  _di tutto_?”

Sentì delle lacrime inopportune pungergli gli occhi, ma non era quello il momento di piangere.

“Mi sono sentito la persona più malvagia del mondo mentre ricattavo Messer Soderini e minacciavo di denunciarlo ai Priori” ammise il giovane, con il pianto nella voce, “eppure l’ho fatto lo stesso perché non volevo che vi danneggiasse! Io… io non potrei mai sopportare che vi accadesse qualcosa, io…”

Jacopo, colpito, si alzò dalla sedia, girò intorno alla scrivania e andò verso Antonio, che appariva veramente disperato.

“Tutto questo l’ho fatto per voi, per voi solo, quindi adesso, se davvero non vi fidate comunque di me, fatemi pure uccidere da quel delinquente del vostro sicario!” esclamò. “Dov’è? Lo so che è qui nascosto da qualche parte… Non mi importa niente, fatemi ammazzare se vi fa stare più tranquillo, tanto lo so che per voi conto meno del due di spade quando briscola è bastoni!”

Jacopo Pazzi era sempre più vicino al ragazzo. Era vero, si era divertito a metterlo alla prova, a tirare la corda per verificare fino a che punto poteva spingersi con lui, fino a che punto gli fosse devoto e fedele (eh, beh, si divertiva in strani modi, lui…) e adesso lo sapeva. In un attimo gli fu addosso e lo strinse a sé con tanta foga da sollevarlo da terra.

“Ho intimato al mio uomo di non torcerti nemmeno un capello e l’ho mandato via, ti basta?” gli disse. “So che posso fidarmi di te, volevo solo metterti alla prova. E tu conti per me, ragazzino, non lo hai ancora capito?”

Stringendolo tanto forte da rischiare di soffocarlo, lo baciò con forza, a lungo, affondandogli la mano nei capelli, quasi mangiandoselo. Nello spazio di un respiro se lo portò in camera, lo distese sul letto sovrastandolo con la sua fisicità, continuando a baciarlo. Certo che ci teneva a quel giovane allegro, buono e gentile che, per lui, era anche pronto a ricattare, a minacciare, a mettere il mondo a ferro e fuoco se si trattava di  _Messer Pazzi_. Certo che teneva ad Antonio, al ragazzo che gli aveva cambiato la vita e gli aveva ridato la speranza di un futuro diverso, non più in solitudine. Lo prese, lo fece suo senza troppi riguardi, come sempre, nella frenesia di dimenticare il resto del mondo per perdersi nel dolce incanto del ragazzino che, senza rumore, in punta di piedi, era arrivato come un regalo tardivo nella sua esistenza. Nei momenti in cui si fondeva con Antonio, Jacopo Pazzi arrivava persino a pensare che la vendetta, il potere, la distruzione dei Medici non fossero poi così importanti, che ci fosse qualcosa di più nella vita… certo, poi si riprendeva e tornava quello di sempre, ma almeno qualche segno di miglioramento lo dava, no?

Con Antonio tra le braccia, Jacopo si addormentò tranquillo come gli succedeva soltanto da quando lo conosceva e stava con lui. Era convinto che sarebbe andato tutto come voleva lui, che sarebbe diventato Gonfaloniere e che poi avrebbe trovato il modo di diminuire sempre di più il potere e il prestigio dei Medici… diamine, per riguardo ad Antonio pensava addirittura che, forse, non avrebbe nemmeno cercato di rovinarli completamente e di cacciarli da Firenze! Stava facendo dei progressi fenomenali…

Anche Antonio si addormentò, stremato e stretto all’uomo, ma i suoi pensieri erano diversi: lui sapeva che i risultati conseguiti da Lorenzo e Giuliano con le alleanze vantaggiose per Firenze avrebbero influito moltissimo sulla votazione; sapeva che Bastiano Soderini avrebbe votato per Petrucci, appoggiando i Medici come la sua famiglia aveva sempre fatto; sapeva, insomma, che anche per quell’anno Jacopo sarebbe  _diventato Gonfaloniere l’anno prossimo_.

Messer Pazzi non ne sarebbe stato affatto contento quando lo avesse scoperto, ma il giovane Orsini era fiducioso: sperava che l’uomo avrebbe preso la notizia con la serenità e la moderazione che era ben lungi dal possedere e che, magari, avrebbe potuto candidarsi in un’altra occasione; che lui sarebbe riuscito a convincere i Medici ad appoggiarlo e che l’armonia e la pace che desiderava si sarebbero realizzate, prima o poi.

Non sapeva che il peggio aveva ancora da arrivare… ma questa è un’altra storia che vi racconterò prossimamente!

 

**FINE**


End file.
